Second Chance Of Happiness
by NaeNaeLu
Summary: Two Years too long, Join Leah as she comes back home after Two Years if being away from the people that caused her nothing but pain.
1. Chapter 1

Leah' s P.O.V

I thought I was in love with the guy that captured my heart, I loved everything about him he was my hope the missing piece to the puzzle I was looking for.

But you can't get what you always want eh, I had to find that out the hard way with him and my cousin cuddled together in my bed. But then I saw him in the woods- okay so maybe he found me in the woods crying my eyes out, and he may have tried to kill me but their was something there, something we weren't to fond of opening up. But we didn't care we took our chances even though we were polar opposites and each others enemies we still accepted it. But that chance with him was ripped away from me like a flash of light. I cried for days and fell into a heart breaking depression the others try to comfort me but their cold arms only made me realize that he was gone. But then I found something that made me change my ways, my behavior.

I found out I was ten weeks pregnant with Demetri Volturi's children. That's when I knew that he gave me a another chance of happiness. To start over and make things right. Every decision about myself comes second to my son's needs.

September 5, 2008 I heard the first cries of my boy's. Seth Abel Volturi and Skylar Tregar Volturi. They both resembled me more than they do their father. Raven black hair, full lips, and russet colored skin. What gets peoples attention is their Amber eyes and dimples, it's gets everyone- mostly women- to coo over them. I'm pretty sure Demtri would've loved to wake up to see their beautiful faces everyday. But what broke me, was the fact that I wasn't sure about my own family, I wasn't sure if they would accept the twins like Aro did. Even though their hybrids he still accepted them, because that was Demetri's last wish. By my family specifically my father were so prejudices that they'll be blinded by hate.

I mentally scoffed.

You wanna know how I know?

I was thrown out of my own home for something I couldn't stop; I looked into the eyes of the boy standing over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about posting the same chapter as chapter 1, i thought they were both different! ( typical me), but here's a new chapter that isn't the same.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

thump, thump.

I groaned groggily turning peeking out of my covers to see what the thumping was, I flinched as the sun shone brightly into my room blinding me for a moment.

''Mommy!'' I tiredly look up and met Skylar's amber eyes.

''Hey their handsome, why are you up so early?'' I asked smiling, Skylar was the lazy one out of him ans Seth, the boy could sleep through an earthquake and stay asleep.

''Seth pushed me off the bed again.'' He frowned rubbing his leg, I picked him up by his waist gently and sat him on my lap examining his leg carefully.

''How bad does it hurt?'' I asked, it looked pretty bad, but knowing their healing abilities it'll probably heal within the next ten minutes exact.

''Uh, no bad?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I smiled at how brave he could be at times. The twins never fail to amaze me, they do different things everyday and change more over the days. Sometimes I just wish they were infants again, where I could just wrap them in a blanket and sing them a song, but they think their to old to do it now, even though their only two they think of themselves as men, hardworking men that likes to keep their _'mommy happy and safe' _Seth's words not mine.

''So it doesn't hurt? Not even if I do this?'' I said tapping his leg, I felt him flinch but other than that he shrugged his shoulders, like it didn't bother him.

''Nope, see mommy, I'm a big boy!'' He shouted clapping. I looked down and smiled at my boy.

Skylar is the baby out of Seth and him, but he's the one that's sensitive to things even though he tries not to show it to you, he thinks its_ 'not manly'_ as Felix told him when he throws his tantrums. But overall his a good kid, a kid that I'm proud to say is mine.

''Ky!, thewre you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!'' Seth exaggerated. I chuckle as he dragged his self into my room and jumped on to the bed.

''You where sleeping when I left.'' Skylar spoke scrunching his face up in confusion. It was the most adorable thing to wake up and see.

''No, I was downstairs in the game room, then I got bored and came wooking for you.'' He clarified, moving his hands around in the air trying to explain himself.

''Then who kicked me out of my bed?" He asked.

Roof Roof!

Now it was my turn to scrunch up my face in confusion.

''Is that a dog I hear?'' I asked slowly looking at the boys. Seth's eyes wandered around the room never meeting my stare. I raised an eyebrow. '' Seth? do you have anything to do with this?" I asked grabbing his chin gently forcing him to look me in the eye. His amber eyes held guilt.

''Sorry mommy, it was an accident, I -I didn't mean to, I was thinking about a doggy then pwoof! there's a doggy in my room.'' He explained all in one huge breath. I smiled at his honesty, one thing about the twins is that they'll always be honest.

''Can we kweep it mommy!? PWEASE!'' Skylar shouted in my ear, I flinched back at his loudness.

Gees, wonder where he gets his loudness from?

'' I'll think about, now come one, who wants breakfast?'' I cheered climbing out of bed.

''Me!'' They both screamed running into the kitchen and taking their spots at the table.

Ah, I just love being a mother.

I watched silently as the dog stared at me from the corner analyzing my other move, making sure I was in his view, and only one word can describe how I feel at this moment.

Creeped out.

Okay so maybe that was two, but who's counting?

''Seth, honey come here!'' I shouted from my spot, I heard the sound of light feet walking into the kitchen and turned to see my oldest standing their smiling.

What did he just do?

Seth's the total opposite of Skylar, Seth's the mischievous one, always up to no good, he likes being a rebel though he knows his limits he still tries to go beyond what's his limit. I learned over time to know when he did something that wasn't right. Because he'll just waltz right in and smile, not just a,

''Why is your dog staring at me?'' I whispered.

He smirked shrugging his shoulder.

''Your not going to tell me?"

He shook his head and slowly walked out of the kitchen giggling to himself. I shook my head wondering why he wouldn't tell me.

I briefly glanced at the dog and saw him eyeing me from the corner of his eye. I growled loudly making his jump in surprise.

I smirked walking out of the kitchen.

Take that!

This is as far as I can go, next chapter will mostly likely be one of the packs point of view

-NaeNaeLui ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's P.O.V

I held on tight to the twins hands walking down the long corridors. I pasted door after door silently grieving that I wasn't at least halfway their.

"Mom, I'm tired!" Skylar groaned yawning.

"We're almost there." I said quickly.

"Why do they have to be so far?" He asked sliding his hand against the wall.

"Because, if they go out in the sunlight people will know that they exist and try to harm them." I explained turning the corner. I sighed in happiness when I heard the sound of chatter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked giving me a fake smile.

"I'm hear to see Aro." I answered flatly. She blanked her face of any emotion, looking down at some papers.

"Sorry, but their isn't anyone by the name of Aro around here." She shook her head and returned to the computer, but no before doing a double take on the twins. "Aw, they are so adorable." She cooed.

"Boys what do you say?"

"Thank you." They both exclaimed together.

"And do you handsome young men have names?" She asked smiling brightly.

"I'm Skylar Tregar Volturi!"

"I'm Seth Abel Volturi! " Hearing their surnames she looked at me questionably.

"Volturi?" She asked fear lacing her voice. I nodded my head slowly and asked again.

"Now, how about that call to Aro?" With a quick nod she grabbed the phone and dialed numbers calling Aro.

"He said come up." She gave me another tight smile before returning to her work. I took my time walking down yet another corridor, reminiscing on the time when * he* was alive.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to wait a whole 'nother century before I saw you again." Aro's cheerful voice spoke breaking me out of my daze.

"I wouldn't do that. You know me well enough Aro, the kids love you." I chuckled. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity but was only seconds.

"We don't just stand there and stare at me, give me a hug." He smiled warmly gliding over to give a gently hug." I know I'm strikingly handsome, but staring is rude." He spoke smugly.  
"I see your learning what the word sarcasm is about."

"Indeed. I'm learning how to adapt to this century."

"Yeah. I see the Flintstone century didn't quite work out in your favor." I mocked laughing, even though the twins had no idea as to what we were saying they still joined in the laughter.

"Oh my, you two have grown since the last time I saw you!" Aro observed.

"Hello, Mr. Aro!" They both cheered jumping up and down. I laughed at their happiness.

When Aro, Marcus, and Caius found out about me being impregnated by a vampire whilst me being a shape-shifter they freaked,- preferably Caius,- he hated children of the moon from the incident he accounted. But after a year a finally after nine months of using pointless arguments of why me and the twins she should be executed he accepted the fact that I wasn't a child of the moon and had control over when and how I shifted. Marcus didn't care, he shrugged off, he knew the bond between us four were undeniably true,- us meaning the twins, Demetri, and I. Aro, well he wanted to use them as guard dogs, which me and Demetri both disagreed with, I bluntly told them they'll never see the boys again if they as so much as think about my boys being guard! Ever since then it has never been bought up.

"Leah are you coming?" Aro asked raising his eyebrows whilst smirking.

I sighed trailing behind them quietly. "You shouldn't smirk like that, it makes you look insane." I mocked.

"That's what we all think." A deep voice chuckled stepping out of from the shadows.

"Uncle Felix!" The twins shouted together in sync running happily to Felix.

"Well, if you lived as long as I have, then you tend to be a little crazy." He laughed lightly patting me on the shoulder.

"Lee-Bear!" I rolled my eyes at the nickname they decided to give me.

"Why must you always call me that?" I asked Felix exasperated although I had a smile on my face.

"Because, you remind me of a bear, I don't know though when your clearly a werewolf." He shrugged dogging my punch.

"Shape-Shifter!" I cleared.

Never call a shape-shifter a werewolf, were two different species. With different qualities and traits. Plus, it's rude.

"Where's Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec?" Seth asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"Yeah, Aunt Jane said she had a gift for us!" Sky shouted clapping his small hands.

"Did someone call me?" Jane laughed sarcastically waltzing in the room along with Alec at her side.

"Oh no! It's the twin terrors, everyone hide!" I shouted feigning fear.

"How mature Leah." Alec playfully glared. I laughed enjoying myself.

"Hey guys, look what we bought you!" Jane squealed, realizing what she just did she quickly cleared herupted throat and stood up straight." Don't ever mention that to anyone outside of this circle." She hissed scooping Seth in her arms while Alec grabbed Sky, they glided out of the room chatting with the twins.

"Keep and eye on them!" I shouted. I heard a chorus of 'yeahs' and' whatevers' come from them.

"Now that the kiddies are gone, lets get down to business!" Felix exclaimed sarcastically. We walked down the hallway into the main room where Caius, Marcus and the wives were.

"Leah!" Sulpicia exclaimed using her full vampire speed she ran towards ne almost knocking me over. I laughed at the vampire cheerfulness. Sulpicia and Athenodora were mother figures to me, they were always a phone call away and they made sure to call once in a while- okay so maybe everyday- to check up on me and the kids. I guess it gets pretty boring being caged in a tower twenty four- seven.

"Sulpicia, let the girl go, I want my hug too!" Athenodora hissed yanking her off me. With a smile Athenodora gently gave me hug while glaring at her coven mate.

"Why must you two act like two silly children." Caius groaned rubbing his eyes tiredly, even though he can't sleep.

"Oh hush child!" Athenodora hissed at her husband.

"Something must be pretty big if you two or out." I observed curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, there's a hybrid that a coven has made and were still hesitant as to what type of danger she'll brings us, so we're going to keep a watch on their coven.'' I nodded my head slowly processing what he's explaining.

"But what does this has to do with me?" I asked.

"Well-"

"We want to go, and you and the twins to." Athenodora explained cutting of Aro.

"But-"

"They these three psychos won't let us!" Sulpicia growled cutting off Aro.

"Yes but-"

"Why won't you let them go?" I asked cutting Aro off. He glared at us three clearly not liking he fact that we were cutting him off.

"They coven lives in Washington." He paused, but continued noting my confusion. "Forks, Washington." He mumbled.

Come again?


	4. Chapter 4

There was a mistake with my stories! I uploaded the wrong chapters for both of my stories, I uploaded chapter 16 of 'Revenge Is What I'm Going To Give You' instead of the right chapter for this story, I'm so sorry, but chapter four has nothing to do with this story for those of you who are confused.

But the chapter that I'll be posting later will make sense and make up for my mistake.

Thanks for reading though.


	5. Chapter 5 (make up chapter!)

This chapter should probably takr you at least 6 mins and 46 seconds. ... the detail button says!

Seth's P.O.V  
_

"Seth, come on, we have to be at the meeting!" Brady shouted from downstairs. I groaned annoyed that I had to attend something that I didn't even want to in the first place. With a heavy sigh I crawled out from the safe heaven I call my bed, and wandered over to the door whilst slipping on my comfy bunny slippers- well their not mines, but their the only thing I have left of her.

"I'm coming!" I shouted walking out the door, I skipped two steps at a time and jump six stairs away from the ground. When I landed on the ground I bowed my head and crossed my legs hearing the clapping of my mom's doing.

"Now, if you were to break your neck, you will only have yourself to blame." She glared..playfully of course!

"Yeah, Yeah!" I grumbled swinging my arm around her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Bye mom, duty awaits!" I shouted jogging out the door. I heard her mumble of a bye and continued my way.

"Finally we've been here for the longest!" Collin sighed dragging behind. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics.

"Ten minutes isn't so long." I murmured dryly.

"Aw, cheer up! Nobody wants to be in the mind of a depressed werewolf, they want a fun, sense of humor werewolf mind to be in, they want-"

"Since when did you have politician as a career choice?" Collin asked cutting off Brady's... whatever it was he was doing.

"I never knew he could think!" I shouted feigning disbelief.

"Ha, not funny. First of all, politics isn't my career choice, and third of all, I'm smarter than you think." Brady smirked.

"Yeah, says he person who thinks 'third of all' makes sense in a sentence." I smiled amused. From there he started bickering with Collin over who knows what, I tuned them out long ago, following the smell to the Cullens home.

Once we were about a good ten feet away from the treaty line, the smell of bleach reached my nose. I hated that smell and so did the others, but like a bunch if suck up's they didn't it. Afraid to hurt their feelings.

I mean come on, if they were afraid to hurt their feelings wouldn't they have cared about killing Rene- Nessie!

What a long name to remember!

"Took you fellows long enough." Jake chuckled opening the door to his 'masters' house. A smirk formed on my lips making Jacob narrow his eyes in confusion.

"What's up with-"

"Who knows?" Collin said nonchalantly patting him on the back. I kept my mouth shut and quietly walked into the house sitting close to the open window.

"Hi Seth!" A cheerful voice squealed. Confused as to who the sound belong to I turned my head to the right only to bump heads with Bella.

"Geez, why are you so close!?" I growled loudly. Bumping heads with a vampire isn't fun at all!

"Sorry, just haven't seen you in a while you know ever since-"

"I get it." I sighed cutting her off. " to explain something I already know." I finished in a 'duh' tone.

"Seth." Jacob growled under his breath. I rolled my eyes, since it's the only thing I can do at this moment.

"Can we get this over with? I have someone to meet, and things to do." I stated slumping in my seat. With one last glare Jacob turned to the others and started talking. I could've probably told you ever thing he said, but that would include me listening, which I didn't so...

"Does anyone have any questions?" Carlisle asked looking at everyone in the room. I looked around and saw heads shaking. I feel like chicken little at this moment, you know when things gets awkward because of his mistake and he always had the little phrase he'd say? Yeah, that's what I felt.

"Alright, you guys could leave if you want." He shrugged walking over to *her.*

I cringed at how the words came out in my head. Nah, not because their harsh, uh-uh, I made it seem like I was his secret lover or something! Jealous that he spends majority of his time with a hybrid.

"Seth, wanna stay and help decorate?" Nessie asked hopefully. I looked at the door, than back to her debating.

Girlfriend or decorate.

Sex or decorate.

Decisions, decisions. Tough one's too. Notice the sarcasm in my words.

"No thanks." I replied coldly. I wouldn't ditched Vessie- okay so maybe I do it every other time but it's not like she complains or anything!

"Oh, well okay. See you later." She murmured somberly.

"Yeah," I trailed off hearing the door slam behind me, I stalked off into the woods calming my wolf, he wanted to be let loose, but the human side of me well..wanted to be human.

_ Knock, knock! _

I knocked on the door two more times waiting for Vessie to open up.

"Hold your horses!" She shouted bringing a smile to my face. A few seconds later a gloomy Vessie opened the door glaring.

"Your mom." I guessed off the top of my head. She slowly nodded her head deepening her scowl.

'Wow," I mumbled. She cocked her head to her head to the side and switched all her weight to her left leg.

"What Clearwater?"

"You just look so adorable, the way you scowl like that." I laughed pinching her cheeks. She laughed along with me easing up on her look.  
"So, I think this moment calls for Ice Cream." I shouted skipping down the street.

" And I thought I was the only girl!" She chuckled lightly lacing her fingers through mines. I took her small hands in mine and dragged her down the street to the ice cream parlor.

"Hey!" She giggled. I stop running when we were in front of the Ice Cream parlor causing her to bump into me.

"Did I just here you giggle?" I asked smirking. Her scowl return along with her natural glare.

"You heard nothing Clearwater, now are you just gone stand here and smirk at me or are you actually coming in to get Ice Cream?" She asked opening the door.

"Ladies first." I said politely.

"Aw, thank-"

"Oh, not you, I was talking to the lady behind me." I replied cutting Vessie off. I stepped aside letting the elderly lady pass, whilst leaving a red faced Vessie behind.

"Real funny." She muttered lightly punching me in the arm.

I chuckled sarcastically ." It was so hilarious!"

"Yeah whatever, anyway I want a Strawberry Ice Cream with lots of sprinkles!" She spoke up, practically pressing her face against the window.

"Geez, step back before you melt the ice cream!" I groaned. She abruptly slapped my arm but flinched shaking her hand muttering words I couldn't stand.

"Don't hit me, you'll only be hurting yourself sweetheart." I smirked winking.

"Don't call me that."

" Whatever just get your ice cream!"

We were currently laying down on her bed watching random things on the Tv. I felt the bed shift and weight on my abdomen.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Getting warm."

"But why must you lay on me? Isn't their covers in your closet?" Its not that I didn't wanted her to lay on me, it's just the fact that my mind was somewhere else, that I didn't want it to be this very moment.

I looked away from the Tv only to be met with her Smokey grey eyes." But their, all the way over their, and your closer-"

She was momentarily cut off by the sound of howling. "I have to go." I grunted. Quickly standing from her bed.

"What, why?"

"Because..I forgot I had to do something for my mother! " I shouted running out the front door. I didn't catch whatever she said at the end since I was already in the forest.

I stripped my clothing and stopped to tie them around my ankle. Within a flash I was running on my four paws passing the trees in a blur.

_ 'What happened?' _I asked annoyed that I was interrupted.

_ 'Your late!'_ I skidded to a stop crashing into a tree.

Are you serious?

_'Late for what?'_ I shouted outraged.

_'Nessie's party!'_ He shouted right back.

I took five deep breaths. _' You interrupted my free time...to come to a fucking kid party!'_ I said calmly.  
He nodded his head.

Like I could really see!

_' I'm going home!' _

_'Seth!'_ He spoke sharply.

_'Too late!'_ I thought before phasing and sprinting home.

~~~  
Angrily I shifted to my side on the bed staring at my ceiling. I couldn't get the day of when she left out of my head, she left so sudden, that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I knew someone caused her to flee because she was happy, finally smiling for what seemed like eternity but was only a year. I never knew the reasons behind her actions, I always asked why the sudden change of mood, but all she would do is smile and whisper * 'one day' * to me.

When she left apart of me went away with her, leaving a empty space that no one could fix or heal for that matter, only making me bitter. The day she left, I turned into a huge wolf, but that only made me more bitter, because I couldn't go searching for her since I was a new wolf, I didn't know how to control my anger like the others, it made me feel week, something that I've come to hate.

No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the day that Leah left. With no explanation, farewell, just an empty room an opened window is what she gave us to let us know that she was gone.  
_

Did you like?, Yes? No?, Review and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's P.O.V  
_

"You can't hide in their forever." I shouted banging on the door."Vessie, i'm sorry, something came up." I sighed stepping away from the door.

"I know, you already said that." She grumbled it was muffled since she was in the bathroom.

"Why aren't you out here with me then?" I asked annoyed.

"I'll be out in a second." She groaned, I stared at the door patiently waiting for her to come out. I heard the sound of dry heaving and stepped closer putting my ear against the door.

"What am I going to do? He'll hate me." My confusion only grew, her words didn't make any sense. I quickly stepped back giving the door and me space. "Oh, your still here." She murmured wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, haven't I always." I mumbled sarcastically. "What happened in their?"

"Nothing, just coming down with something." She laughed.

"Ew, stay away from me, you have the cooties!" I exclaimed crossing my fingers.

"Real mature Clearwater." She mumbled. I chuckled kissing her on her forehead which she groaned playfully pushing me away. I laughed dragging her into her room.

"Why so cheery? What happened to 'say one word and I'll make your life a living hell?" She chuckled.

"Everyone has their moments, why can't I?"

"You knew what I meant."

"Get some rest, big day ahead for tomorrow." I chastised pulling her covers back. She looked at me confused but obeyed.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Now, if I tell you it'll ruin the surprise." I murmured before kissing her on the cheek and walking out of her room.

"Bye Clearwater." She whispered groggily.

"Bye darling."  
_-_-_

Sue's P.O.V

I walked around the waiting room pacing back and forth not knowing what to do, my mind and body were taking a tow on me. Work was driving me crazy at the moment. Patient after patients came in, bruised and battered and I had to patched them back up.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my job, but it was stressful and hard when feeling got in the way.

"Ms. Swan, there's someone calling for you." The clerk spoke holding the phone out for me. I jogged over taking the phone from her while thanking her.

"Sue Clearwater, how may I help you," I spoke professionally.

"You can help by telling me what you want for dinner." A deep voice spoke chuckling lightly.

"I don't know maybe you be my could dinner tonight," I joked speaking lowly. I got a an amused smirk from the clerk making me turn the other way blushing.

"Ooh, look who wants to play." He laughed."But really, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking you could cook, have a family dinner tonight you know, invite Bella and-"

"The Cullens?" I finished cutting him off. I didn't like the whole idea of having dinner with two vampires- one being a half one at that, and to make matters worse, Seth has this huge grudge against vampires- a grudge his father and this reservations elders made him believe.

"It could be a good thing-" He tried.

"Or bad thing, I- why not, let's have them over and see where things lead from their." I shrugged, "Charlie, I have to go, a patient needs me."

"Alright, see you tonight Mrs. Swan." He purred into the phone, I heard laughter in the background and blushed. With a quick by I hung up and returned to what I was doing.

_Tap Tap _

I blew out a breath and opened the front door. "Bella, Edward, Nessie welcome." I smiled, they gave polite smiles and stepped over the threshold, I watched them walk away having a bad feeling about this dinner.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked looking around.

"In the kitchen setting things up." I pointed.

"Seth?" Nessie asked happily. I chuckled feeling that gut feeling go away slightly letting myself relax.

"He should be home in a while-"

"I'm ho- oh, I didn't know we were having company." He grunted.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." I sighed kissing his cheek. I patted his back gently. "Go wash up dinners ready."

"I I captain." He muttered jogging to his room.

A few minutes later a fully dressed Seth came in and sat next to me, in his seat.

His father's seat.

"Hi Seth!" Nessie exclaimed. He gave a hesitant nod and looked down at his plate. I clenched my jaw giving him a nudge under the table.

"Did you just-" I cut him off with a glare. "No she didn't?"

"Anyway, how's things over in forks?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's great, things are quiet no trouble finally." Edward grinned, squeezing his wife and daughter hands.

"Yeah, trouble, their seems to be a lot nowadays." Seth grumbled picking at his food. I sighed nudging him with my foot.

"Seth, why don't you go an get the dessert." Charlie smiled, I heard Seth sigh and get up.

"I'm gonna..." I trailed off dismissing my sentence. We have a mind reader in the house, he already knows what I'm going to do, and I'm pretty sure the rest of them aren't stupid either.

"What's your problem?" I asked once I reached the kitchen. He turned around slightly shrugging his shoulders. I raised my eyebrows placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing, I'm just getting the dessert like you asked."

"Do you want my hand to meet the back of your head? What has gotten- you can't be mad for forever Seth, she'll come ba-"

"Back? Don't say something you know won't happen, she's gone, if she wanted to come back, she wouldn't have left in the first place!, she was happy then we all had to screw it up. She's not coming back, she's not coming- "

"Seth, you need to leave before you do something you'll regret." Edward spoke stepping in front of me.

"You think I'll hurt my own mother? I'm not cruel, nor do I or did kill innocent human beings." He shouted.

"Seth!" I tried but his trembling only increased.

"No, you bought it up, what's wrong, you can't listen to what I have to say but I have to listen to you and what you believe!? She's not coming back- Ah!" He his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and like a movie playing in slow motion I watched as he fell to the ground, luckily Edward got to him before he hit the ground.

"Oh my god, Seth!, Seth!" I screamed running to him, I dropped onto my knees and felt his forehead. "He's cold? Why is he cold? What's happening?" I shouted to myself.

I'm the doctor I should know what to do!

But I couldn't, I couldn't think of anything else.

' I lost one child, I don't wanna loose another, God please help me. ' I prayed.

'Please'

"Call an ambulance!"Bella shouted, " His heart beat is slowing!"


	7. Chapter 7

Leah's P.O.V  
_

"Mommy, Mommy-"

I woke up startled at the loud noise my son made.

"What is it.." I trailed off not knowing who was calling me and falling back to sleep.

"Skylar, somethings wrong with Skylar!" Seth yelled opening my eyes.

I blinked stupidly. "What do you mean?" I asked panicking. He ignored my question and shot of the bed running into Skykar's room. I did the same using my speed ability to get there fast.

"What happened?" I asked freaking out.

"His heart. Its going slow, I heard him breathing hard, an then he screamed, mommy what's wrong with him." He asked calmly.

"I- I don't know, go grab the phone and call the number mommy told you to call in case of an emergency." I heard the sound of running and knew he knew where to go. "Skylar, open your eyes sweetie." I tried.

"Mommy, hear they wanna talk to you." Seth spoke from behind me putting the phone on my ear.

"Aro, it's Skylar, something is wrong, his heart rate is slowing down." I spoke holding the phone with my free hand.

"Try everything you can, someone should be there soon." He assured.  
I nodded my head to his words.

"Leah? Leah are you there? Sweetie."

"Sulpicia?" I whispered.

"Yes, honey, don't panick or else you'll freak Abel out-"

"Seth's calm, I'm calm, were both calm." I assured myself, I looked down at the still figure of Skylar and started to panic all over again. "I'm panicking!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Mom, Uncle Felix is here with the doctor." Seth spoke walking into the room, I glanced behind me and saw two figures.

"Excuse me, I have to plug everything up," He muttered, I slowly nodded my head and stepped away from Seth. I watched silently as the doctor used his vampire speed to plug in all the cords and connect them to Sky.

"Take Abel out of here." Felix whispered in my ear. I turned around quickly to protest.

"I'm not leaving my baby here-"

"Leah, do you think I'll let someone hurt him?" He hissed. "Leave, Abel doesn't need to see this, its already bad his father died."

"Fine, Felix?"

"What."

"Don't let anything happen to my baby." I whispered, he nodded his head letting me know he won't let anything happen.

"Come on Abel, lets go get something to eat." I muttered gently pushing him out the room, we walked quietly down the never ending hallway to the kitchen.

"Mom, what's going to happen to Skylar?" He asked staring blankly at the piece of fabric laying on the table.

"Nothing, because he's going to be alright Abel." I assured, he huffed out a breath and crossed his arms laying his head down on them.

"I want peanut butter and Jelly." He smiled lifting his head up.

I weakly smiled back grabbing the nessacary items required for a penut butter sandwich.

"Abel? How did you know his heart rate slowed?" I asked shakily handing him his food. He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"He told me. He said his rate was going 'boom' 'boom'," he elaborated thumping his chest gently slowly.

"I thought you said he was sleeping."

"He was."

"But-"

"Leah, he's alright." Felix spoke cutting me off. He sat down next to Seth and snatched his sandwich.

"Hey asshole!"

My mouth dropped opened and eyes widen.

"What?"

"Mom, Uncle Felix took my sandwich and said that only assholes do that!" Seth growled snatching his sandwich back from a laughing Felix.

I blinked stupidly. "What?"

I only added fuel to the fire saying that, annoyance filled within me.

"Shut up!" I growled kicking Felix's chair, he didn't have time to prepare so he fell backwards out of his chair laughing harder.

Great I have Vampires teaching my kids profanity. Great!  
_

Seth's P.O.V

I heard the sound of the monitor beeping signaling my heart rate.  
An it was annoying, hearing it beep like that.

"Welcome back to earth Clearwater. " A familiar voice chuckled, I shifted to my side to look at Vessie.

"Miss me sweetheart?" She rolled her eyes at my greeting.

"I told you not to call me that, but since your condition I'll let it slide." She nodded.

"I thought my mom will be the first person I'd see when I woke up." I grumbled.

"She was, after a lot of convincing she went to get something to eat." She explained getting up from her seat an slowly walking over to me.

"How you feeling? You look like-"

"Why are you here?" I cut her off.

"I can't visit a friend?" She shrugged squinting her eyes.

"I didn't want you to come, your suppose to be in school, not here worrying about me Vesuvius." I spoke squeezing her hand.

"I'll rather you call me Sweetheart than my full name." She grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"You seem tense, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up pulling her on my lap.

"Seth there's-"

"Seth- Whoa I would say what's up, but I really don't wanna know the answer." Brady laughed walking into the room with the others.

"That's my cue to leave." Vessie muttered sliding off my legs. I grabbed her by her hips making her stop her movement. "Seth, enjoy your guest, I have something to do anyway," She groaned swatting my hands.

"Can't you do them later? I don't wanna be here alone." I pouted, using my best puppy dog face.

"You have your friends- I'm already late." She grumbled. I growled angrily pushing her off.

"Bye." I said coldly.

Nobody noticed are altercation because they were too absorbed into their own conversations. I glared at the back Vessie's head as she walked out the room.

"What are you looking at like that?" Sam asked waving his hand in my face.

"Why are you waving your hand in my face?" I hissed slapping it away. "Why are you all here anyway?"

"Seth? Were a fam-"

"I only have my mom and sister." I snapped.

"Seth, stop acting this way, Leah wouldn't-"

"Want me to be this way?" I scoffed. "You don't know what Leah would've wanted since you were to busy cuddling with her ex fiance." I growled cutting Emily's sentence off.

Did everybody sit down and discuss things that Leah wouldn't want me to do or something? It seems like nowadays people always say 'Leah wouldn't want you to do this'. It's really irritating.

"Cool it." Jacob growled.

"I won't cool it, you know what, leave, all of you. I don't want to see any of you while I'm in here." I growled glaring at everyone, they all stared at me confused and sad. "And while your walking out, make sure your pity leaves with you." I hissed laying down on the comfortable bed.

They all walked out in sync shaking their head. I didn't care if I was being irrational or unreasonable. They deserve it, they might not admit it but their apart of the reason why Leah is gone. They abandoned her, made her feel unwanted and once they found out she was happy they had to take it away from her.

I can't forgive them.

I know I can't, because of their selfishness, I lost a best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah's P.O.V  
_

After last nights episode, I found myself in the middle of two sleeping, slobbering boys.

My boys.

I gently pushed both of them off of me, patting their backs putting them back to sleep. I walked out the room silently walking into the massive kitchen.

"Finally, how's Skylar?" A voice asked rushing to me. I lazily looked up putting my hand over my heart.

"Hedi, why do you always do that, there's a doorbell there for a reason." I sighed regaining my breath.

"Doorbells are so a century ago, haven't you heard its called breaking and entering!" She smiled nodding her head.

"Thats-"

"Enough about me, lets talk about you and the boys." She spoke cutting me off.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Jane prepped up coming from behind me.

"Don't any of you know-"

"How to knock? Of course, but that's just to predictable." Jane shrugged standing on the tip of her toes to ruffle my hair.

"Why are you two so happy?- never mind Hedi your always happy, Jane why are you happy?" I corrected.

"It has something to do with Cash!" She exclaimed feigning happiness spinning around in the chair.

"What? You never like the idea of shopping, why now?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"It has nothing to do with me, my clothes are fine, thank you very much." She exclaimed trying to stop herself from spinning.

Which she failed.

"Look at her go!" Hedi laughed clutching her stomach.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Help me you nitwits ." Jane hissed.  
~~~~

We waited for the twins to wake up and and let them eat their breakfast before leaving to head to the mall.

"Don't you just love Italy? All the people and shops." Hedi asked spreading her arms wide and twirling around.

"Eh, I like quieter places, less crowded, with the scent of woods." I murmured smiling to myself.

"That sounds a lot like La Push." Jane laughed poking me on the ribs.

"Mommy, lets go in their!" Seth shouted, pointing to a store.

"Spiderman!" Sky yelled, each grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store.

"Kodak time." Hedi squealed taking at her camera. I laughed tugging my arm silently telling the twins to stop.

"Excuse me Sir, can you take a picture for me and my sister's?" She asked, I rolled my eyes at her question. We don't look nothing a like!

My russet skin, jet black hair, and brown eyes, compared to their pale skin, blond hair, and red eyes!?

Yeah we soo look alike!

Notice the sarcasm!

"Sure-" He stopped looking at the owner of the camera, I heard Jane hiss and crouch down as so did Hedi.

"Mommy?" My boys called out in union. I stepped back slow and cautious to them.

"I would like my camera back, thank you." Hedi hissed snatching the camera away.

"Jane? Hedi?" The man questioned.

"Cullen." Jane growled.

"Come, we must go ladies, it seems like our day out has been ruined." Hedi growled annoyed walking away with me and Jane trailing behind her.

"Wait- ah." He shrieked clutching his stomach. "Please, I mean no harm." The man pleaded.

"Aunt Jane?" Seth whimpered hiding behind her.

"Aunt Jane, please stop, your hurting him." Skylar whispered covering his eyes.

"Jane, lets go." I growled walking away. She reluctantly looked away keeping him out of her sight.

"Let this be a warning Cullen, keep your distance." Jane growled, I stormed away in the direction of the car, angrily opened the door harder than what was needed.

"What's your problem?" Jane asked eyeing me.

I scoffed, "my problem? What's your problem? That man did nothing wrong to any of us."

"You don't know that for sure." She hissed.

"What's to know? All he did was take the camera that you-" I stopped to point a finger at Hedi. "Asked, and you guys go ape-shit." I shouted climbing in the car and buckling my seat belt.

"Leah- if you knew what he and his coven did you'll do the same." She murmured

"What did he do that to deserve that Jane?" I asked calming down.

"He-"

"We can't tell you, not yet." Hedi grunted in the back glaring at Jane.

"Why not just-"

"Leah! Drop it, were not telling you." Jane shouted.

"Fine mother dearest." I hissed.

"Thanks I get that a lot." Jane said with dry sarcasm.

Despite my anger I chuckled. "Sorry..for getting angry?" I choked out.

It's not everyday I say sorry.

"Yeah, I'm s- the 'S' word to.." She murmured.

"Your the shit?" Hedi asked smirking. "Nu- Uh, your not the shit, you are the shit literally, I was wondering what that smell was."

I rolled my eyes at her joke." Who was that guy anyway?" I asked turning the corner on my street.

"Nobody important." She whispered nodding her head.

I tuned everyone out, with my thoughts.

Who was that guy, and why did he remind me of home?  
_

**There you go, chapter 8!**  
**Quick question- maybe not...**  
**Does anybody like/heard of the show called Kyle Xy? Well if you do I was thinking about writing a story about it, it's been on my mind for a while now. The reason I'm asking is because I went to see Kyle Xy on FF and saw only 400 stories and I don't write something nobody will want to read.**  
**So if your interested in this show, let me know if you'll like for a story. It doesn't matter if it's a yes or no, I will love to hear!**

**-NaeNaeLui (..7)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know that some people are confused but please don't worry, EVERYTHING will be explained in the chapters coming up! Just stick with the story!**

**Oh, and please let me know if you'll like to read a Kyle Xy FF**!

Leah's P.O.V

I looked at the tickets offend by the way it mocked me telling me how weak I am for not going back to the beginning, not finishing what I started.

"Hello, buttercup!" Skylar laughed hopping on my lap giving me a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey handsome, you feeling alright?" I asked fiddling with his hair.

Yeah, I feel fine, no need to worry mommy." He assured huffing.

"Seth's still asleep I see." I nodded laughing, he nodded laughing his head with me.

"Mom?" He asked hesitant.

I tilted my head to the side playing with his tiny fingers. "What's up bud?"

"Can I watch The Wittle Rascals please?" He asked poking his lip out.

"Anything for my king." I smiled, he smiled brightly before jumping off my lap and running to the movie room.

Yeah, our house is that big, four beds, four baths, a swimming pool, movie room, and activity room. I begged Demetri to get us a simple home, and you know what he did!?

He bought a 5,373 square feet- 550 acre one-story house and said, * 'Lee that's as simple as it gets, get use to it' * And had the nerve to smirk.

Stubborn mule!

"Have you found it yet?" I asked poking my head into the movie room.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head walking back into the kitchen. I tuned everything out listening to the sound of Seth's heartbeat, he should be walking up soon.

"Mm, yeah, right there! Yes! Yes!" I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Say it! Say what I wanted to hear!"  
A voice shouted I heard a smacking voice and rushed into the movie room.

"He he, look Seth it's boobies!" Skylar giggled clapping his hands.

"Hi mommy!" Seth shouted keeping his eyes on the television.

Oh my god!

Felix Volturi is dead!  
_

Aro's P.O.V

"We have to convince Leah to go, that's the only way!" Athenodora shouted over the voices.

"Remember who your talking to with that tone." Caius hissed glaring at his mate. She clenched her jaw shutting her mouth.

"Now, if Leah doesn't want to go to forks then we won't force her, its her decision not ours." I answered calmly sighing.

"But she needs this Aro, she needs to visit her family let them know that they have cousins, nephews and grandchildren, she can't hide away from this for forever." Sulpicia roared angry.

"It's not our decision." Caius barked. I snapped my attention in his direction.  
"No need to yell or get angry, if you want Leah to go tell her, if you don't well than you don't." Marcus mumbled staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Felix! Get your pale ass over here!" A familiar voice yelled, everyone in the room turned to face an angry Leah.

"Leah!" Sulpicia exclaimed gliding over to her.

"Oh almost forgot. Hedi get your boney manipulative ass out here to!" She yelled gliding her teeth across her front row teeth.

"What's all the shouting for? Where right here!" Felix yelled back.

"You". She paused slapping Felix across the face, she must've been real angry because she never hits anyone unless provoked." How dare you leave a porno in the movie room!" She burst throwing the DVD at him, he caught with ease which only mad her mader.

"Thanks, I was looking for it!" He exclaimed before she could actually punch him he dodged the blow laughing out of the room.

"And you, " she whirled around" o a snickering Hedi." Stop teaching my boys profanity their only two, I swear Hedi if you don't I'll phase and claw your boney ass face!" She hissed latching her hands around the poor girl's throat.

"Give it up Lee, she doesn't have to breathe!" Alec snickered trying to maintain his laughter, with a withering glare she let Hedi go and walked over to me, I stepped back not wanted what she had planned for me.

I may act calm and confident, but Leah Clearwater scares me, especially since Demetri trained her.

"Relax, you scary cat!" She muttered stopping in front of me. "I just came ti tell you-"

"Leah, I need you to go, you have to tell your family about the twins, I'm pretty sure Sue and Seth will be thrilled to know what you and Demetri created." Athenodora spoke cutting of Leah. I snapped my head in her direction glaring, that wasn't convincing that was-

"Your pulling a low bow?" Leah growled.

"Hey that's what Felix's mom said!" Alec murmured snickering.

"Yeah, but your sister said it first!" Felix shouted from somewhere, I felt air whip past me and saw Jane missing from her spot." Ah, it was just a joke, you crazy 'ole- dammit stop!"

"That's what she said!" Alec yelled I'm guessing wherever they were," Jane no- ah!"

Leah rolled her eyes, " You guys are taking a new century serious hun?" She murmured dryly.

"Yeah we needed to spice things-" Hedi stopped mid sentence receiving a glare from Leah. "I'm just gonna walk out."

"So your going below the belt with this Athenodora? I thought you were better than that, you know what forget it, stay out of my life and what I want or won't do it's my decision not yours-not any of yours. I married Demetri not the Volturi guard, I had Demetri's twins not any of yours so butt of out what I do." She shouted walking out the massive doors to our room slammed signaling that she left.

"See what you done? You just had to go below the belt- and don't you dare say a word Alec." Caius hissed pointing a finger Alec's way.

"I wasn't!" He snickered.

"I'm going to the Library!" I mumbled walking out.

I'm dealing with childish vampires.  
_

Carlisle P.O.V

My body was still after listening to what the Volturi were discussing, I knew it was wrong to ease drop but I couldn't resist.

"Im sure Sue and Seth will be thrilled to know what you and Demetri created." Athenodora spoke, I heard a another voice guessing it was the person they were talking to.

"So your going below the belt?" A voice hissed. I heard feet coming my way and shuffled to the exit, I was confused to say the least. I didn't know who they were talking to but I hope whoever it is doesn't get themselves involved with the Volturi.

"Uh!" A voice huffed bumping into me, I snapped my eyes down to see the tiny figure on the ground." Sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I going." The little boy muttered grabbing my hand to help himself up.

"It's okay, are you looking for someone?" I asked worried, i'm sure the Volturi wouldn't kill and innocent child- but it's the Volturi you can never be to sure.

"Yes, my brother, have you seen him? He looks like...me! His name is Skylar?" The tiny boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Hm, how about-" I was cut off by a shout.

"Get over here, I told you to stay close to me! Not to run off!" Jane shrieked grabbing the little boy, I latched my arm onto his arm stopping her from pulling him.

"Jane, he's just a child." I pleaded, I had no idea what she planned for this child but I had no intentions of letting her.

"Cullen? Get your hands off of him!" She hissed.

"Jane-"

"Aunt Jane please don't hurt him, he was just helping me find Skylar!" The little boy whispered hugging Jane's leg.

I blinked even though I didn't have to."What?"

"You heard me, let him go-"

"Seth Abel Volturi! What have I told you about talking to strangers!?" A shout spoke coming from behind. I unlatched my hand from his arm letting the russet skinned women get the hold of him.

"But mommy, he was helping me find Sky." The boy defended.

"No buts mister, your in big trouble as soon as I find your-"

"Hi mom!" Another boy exclaimed latching himself onto the women's leg."Look what Uncle Felix showed me!"

"Skylar we have to go, Alec take them to the car for me." She asked handing them over to Alec and Jane.

I wanted to warn her that, that wasaid bad idea but my voice my stuck. Once the boys were gone she whirled around to face me.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what the Volturi want from you but if you come near my children again I'll claw your body into two and throw you into my fireplace to keep me and my family warm do you understand." She growled, I was taken aback by her growl that all I could do is stand their and look dumb. She scoffed walking away.

Her appearance reminded me of someone and as did her attitude, I just couldn't put the pieces together.

"Miss-"

"I suggest you leave before Jane comes back and torture you." She growled walking out the doors.  
I gave one last blink before heading outside to my vehicle.

Time to go home.  
_

**Don't forget to Review, it gets me motivated to see all e good reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle P.O.V  
_-

I took the first flight to Washington as soon as I reached my car, I was still in shock by which I had just discovered. Their were so many question rushing through ny head that I wanted to ask but I was afraid of what the Volturi would do to me. I wondered what they meant when they said * 'what you and Demetri have created' * What was it that they created? Will it destroy the covens they dislike? Why did the female get angry when someone told her that it'll be best for her family to know?

"Doctor Cullen, you could go home now." The nurse smiled patting me on my back.

"Oh, thank you Cindy." I grinned giving her the clipboard for the patient. I headed for the direction of the door, but stop hearing a familiar laugh.

"Seth?" I asked knocking on the door. I always wondered why he never liked me and my coven, we never did anything to him but try to be nice.

"Hun?" He asked never taking his eyes off of the program.

"It's me Carlisle?" I spoke politely letting him know who I was, I didn't want to bother him if he didn't want me in here.

"What do you want?" He grunted turning the tv's volume down.

"I just heard your laugh, I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah, I told everyone to leave and not visit me." He chuckled dryly.

"Why would you do that? They came to support you, make you feel better?" I asked stepping into the room more, I heard a growl of warning and stepped back out.

"Support me? Make me feel better? Their the reason why my sister is gone, they took my best friend away from me, I don't want their support they just feel guilty because of the way they treated my sister and how it affected me." He shouted.

"Seth, I don't know how you feel but I'm pretty sure everyone feels guilt or sadness because of the absence of your sister-"

"How would you know? You and your parasites are to absorb in your happy bubble that you don't even know how much you made our lives a living miserable hell, Bella and Edward bought Victoria here resulting in my father's death! And- you know what, just get out," He hissed turning the volume to the tv back up. I nodded my head understanding his wish. I walked to the exit of the hospital and opened the door to my vehicle. The ride to my home was silent, I didn't bother turning the radio on knowing the music wouldn't be able to distract me. I pulled into the garage and stepped out the car making my way into the house.

"Grandpa!" Nessie shouted hugging my leg.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked picking her up and holding her on my hip.

"Mommy taught me how to solve mathematical equations!" She exclaimed, it still amazed me as to how much she knows for a one year old.

"Was it fun?" I asked setting her down on the couch.

"Yes, then daddy showed me how to play the piano, it was a fun day, but I didn't get to see Jakey." She mumbled at the end sad.

"I'm sure he'll visit, he's just busy Ness." Edward spoke waltzing into the room rubbing his daughter's back.

"Come on Renesmee, time for bed." Bella spoke picking her up.

"Aw, but I want to wait for Jake." She whined yawning.

"Jake could wait 'till the morning." Rosalie laughed fiddling with her necklace.

"Goodnight everyone," Bella and Nessie mumbled walking out the door.

"What happened in Italy? Alice had a vision but she couldn't see anything since it was blocked." Esme spoke worried.

"Nothing, just traveled after seeing the Volturi." I nodded singing the ABC's in my head.

"Why are you trying to block me out?" Edward asked squinting his eyes.

"I'm not, I was listening to this song and it happens to remind me off the alphabet, but their is something that happened in Italy." I spoke standing. "The Volturi are coming soon, they want to see how Renesmee is doing, I think their wives are coming, I'm not sure of Marcus, Caius, or Aro."

"What? I thought they were over this already!" Rosalie shouted outraged.

"I thought we established that she wasn't harmful when we went to war!" Esme murmured.

"I don't know but that's all I heard." I clarified standing to go upstairs.

"Is their anything else you heard?" Edward muttered. I stared at the door ahead of me and shook my head.

"Well thanks for telling us, I really appreciate it." He sighed plopping down on the couch. I nodded my head feeling guilty. I heard more of their conversation but I'm not sure if I should tell them.

I walked into my room sitting down on my bed, I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see my other son standing there in the doorway.

"You know something, but your trying to hide it why?" Jasper asked leaning against the frame.

"It's nothing important," I shrugged looking at the rug.

"Then why do you feel guilty? Sad? If it's so small then why feel all these emotions?" He asked rasing an eyebrow.

I disliked the fact that he could read me so easily- obviously since he's an empath.

"Jasper, sweetie come on!" Alice exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Bye guys," I chuckled shutting the room door.

I sat down and looked at the bed laying in the middle of the floor. I thought about what Seth had said, we made their lives a miserable hell, I didn't know that we had did that since the wolves never spoke their feelings.

"What's the matter hun?" Esme asked sitting down next to me.

"We've caused so much mayhem, but yet we didn't even know." I whispered grabbing her knuckles and kissing them.

"It's not our fault, we didn't know." She whispered back patting her small hands on my back.

"It's not our fault." I repeated to myself.

Seth's P.O.V

A week has passed since my accident which I still don't have a clue as to what happened. Things have been pretty calm, until now.

"Seth, your coming wether you like it or not, Nessie wants to throw a party for both packs and I think it's a great idea, it shows that were trusting each other and following the treaty.

"We'll, too bad, i'm a lonewolf today." I growled turning around under the covers.

"I invited that girl your always hanging out with, what's her name Missy-" I cut him off by jumping out the bed and shouting.

"You invited my human friend to a fucking Vampire/ Werewolf get together!" I shouted punching him in the eye. He cried out in pain and covered his eye.

"What the hell man!" He growled. I ignored him walking to my drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. I took the quickest shower I've ever had in my lifetime and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my waist.

"Your still here!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"I can't see." He grumbled dryly.

"Well use your imagination to help get your way to the door." I growled grabbing my cargo short and heading into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and threw on my clothes not bothering with a shirt since it was hot today.

"When did she say she'll be their?" I asked walking out the door with a grumbling Jacob behind me.

"She's already their, I had Bells pick her up." He grunted, I stopped in my tracks and pinched the tip of my nose.

"If something happens to her you'll regret even talking to her." I threatened sprinting into the forest.  
I had one mission on my mind.

Save Vessie!

I ran past trees and stumbled over rocks by never stopped running.

"Seth, slow down!" Jacob yelled trying to catch up with me.

"Nope, I have to get to Vessie!"

I finally made it too the parasite mansion and faltered my steps catching my breath. I dust off the leaves off of my shorts and walked into the house.

Clearwater!" Vessie exclaimed walking over to me, I looked down and did a quick search of her.

"Relax we didn't do anything." Rosalie grunted.

"Yeah, is that what you say to all your victims." I growled lowly glaring at her.

"Are you okay?" Vessie asked.

I nodded my head." Lets go outside for a moment." I whispered in her ear pulling her close to me. She giggle blushing. "Wow, i'm starting to hear a lot of those lately." I laughed grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked grinning when I sat her on my lap.

"I wanted to say that i'm-"

"It's alright, I already know, you don't have to apologize." She assured laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"It's j- just every time I try to tell you, something always happen that keeps me from telling you, like i'm not suppose to tell you."

"Tell me what? Vessie? Vessie, tell me what?" I asked annoyed.

She stop laughing and chuckled humorless." Seth I-"

"Seth get in here, you won't believe what happened!" Embry shouted. I ignored him and look back at Vessie.

"Tell me?" I mumbled.

"Seth, go with your friends," She chuckled bitterly.

"No, I want to hear what you have to-"  
"Seth come on your missing it."Quil laughed clutching his stomach.

"Seth-" i cut her off shaking my head.

"Tell me, they could wait." I grunted annoyed.

"Come on Seth, she's not worth it, come see this!" Patrick the new wolf exclaimed stepping out into the backyard. I snapped my eyes his way.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." I glared, he smirked holding his hands out.

"Tell me," I sighed looking back at Vessie.

"Seth, I have Cancer" She whispered.

"Seth, leave that whore alone." Somebody exclaimed.

My hands clenched into fist and my nose flared, I stood trembling and growling.

"Seth?" Vessie whispered.

"Vessie get out of here." I growled closing my eyes.

"But-"

"I said get out of here!" I shouted making her flinch.

"Fine." She murmured running into the house, I snapped my eyes to the buff kid who called Vessie a whore.

"What I'm suppose to be scared because your shaking?" He laughed.

I smirked,"No, because I'm going to kill you." With that being said I phased and charged at him not giving him a chance to phase.

"Seth, stop!"

"Do something!"

"Seth!"

I felt belt drip into my mouth and felt satisfied with I what i've done but didn't have the courage to stop.

"Your killing him!"

That was what I plan.  
_

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's P.O.V  
_

After a lot of yelling and growling we finally managed to pull apart the two bloody wolves. I commanded for them to phase back to human form and waited impatiently for them to return.

"The next time you'll speak about her that way I'll male sure your neck snaps instead of your arm." Seth growled storming George's way.

"Stop making empty threats Clearwater, you know you won't do it!" George shouted coming out of the house.

"Whoa, nobody's doing anything!" I shouted stepping between the two. "What has gotten in to you two?" I asked annoyed with their behavior.

"Clearwater here's just being a hormonal bitch." George hissed the same time Seth growled. "He called my girl a whore!"

"Why would you call her that?" I asked glaring at George, he clenched his jaw looking up at me.

"I call out what I see-"

"So do I you fucking bastard boy!" Seth hissed, he received a punch from George and growled trembling. "What a low blow, just what your sister was doing last night!" Seth chuckled wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Seth, stop it!" I barked out annoyed, I turned to George and sighed."Look kid, go home and get some rest, you have patrol tonight." I heard him suck in a breath and prepared his mouth for protest. I gave him a stern glare an watched him stalk off into the house.

"What!? That's all your going to say?" Seth shouted outraged.

"Seth, what's your problem? Why if there's a fight your involved? Your spiraling out of control!" I shouted growling.

"Your saying it's my fault? He called Vessie a whore do you really expect me to just sit here and not do anything about it?" He yelled.

"I'm not-" I sighed hating the fact that he was cutting me off.

"Not what? Your never doing anything right! First you protect a bunch of parasites, alienate yourself from your pack, and force your pack members to come to a fucking kids party when their busy with their free time they barely get! I'm spiraling it if control!? Your just sucking up to your imprints family! So you know what fuck off!" He yelled walking in to the house bumping shoulders with me.

I blinked stupidly. "Seth! Seth!" He ignored me walking out of the front door.

I growled annoyed at his behavior. Before Leah left I'm pretty sure he never even said a profanity, he was a good kid always laughing and smiling, he filled with hope and happiness. But when Leah left he became bitter and anger hating everything that he thought resulted into her absence.

"Jake, you look sad, are you alright?" Nessie asked tugging on my shorts. I looked down and couldn't help the smile that came upon my face.

"Yeah, everything we'll be find Ness, no worries" I chuckled shakily. The truth was I wasn't sure anymore.  
_

Leah's P.O.V

"Seth, Skylar!" I shouted dropping the magazine in my hand.

"Right here mommy!" The yelled in union coming out of the walk in closet.

"Why are you guys in my closet?" I asked walking over to them.

"I was showing Sky the pictures of daddy!" Seth exclaimed grinning. I felt a pang in my chest and tried my best to not show my sadness.

"Oh really, what have you got so far?" I asked slowly dropping to the floor laying on my stomach.

"See this is the picture of you and daddy when me and Sky where in your tummy." He laughed pointing at my huge beach ball of a stomach.

"That's us mommy?" Skylar asked wrinkling his face making his adorable dimples show.

"Yeah, I had to-"

"Where we hurting you?" Sky asked frowning, I smiled happy for him to care about my wellbeing.

"Nope, you guys were being careful not to." I chuckled remembering how lightly they'll move around inside of my stomach.

"Then why on this here you were screaming saying 'their killing me'? Seth asked holding up a blank DVD. I tilted my head looking at the unfamiliar disk.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded." Leah giving birth to Seth and Skylar." I read aloud, who recorded- Felix!

He seemed to be getting on my nerves a lot lately.

"You boys weren't hurting me, I was singing a song?" I mumbled trying to come up with a lie.

"Oh, can we look at more pictures mommy?" Seth asked poking his lower lip out.

"What's mines and Daddy's is yours." I chuckled sitting up.

"Really?" The bother gasped, I nodded my head in approval. "Yay!"

I laughed walking into the living room, I blinked my eyes placing my left hand over my heart and let the tears fall. Seeing the pictures of Demetri always broke me apart of me told me to just burn them, but I knew the twins needed the visual image if their father.

I sniffed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Skylar asked coming into the kitchen he ran over to me and hugged my leg. "Mommy why are you crying?"

"I miss daddy." I sniffed a hiccup escape my lips making Skylar giggle.

"I miss daddy to, Seth says that daddy is right here-" he paused placing his tiny hand over his heart. "Mr. Aro said that daddy is still with us watching us." He smiled giving me a full view of his dimples, his amber eyes dwindled with sadness.

"What happened to daddy?" He asked giving me all his attention.

"I don't know Sky, I really don't know " I mumbled.

"Mom, who are they?" Seth asked coming inside the room holding a picture. I took it out of his hands and looked at the picture. I smiled happily laughing at the picture.

"Its my family." I whispered.

"Family?" Sky whispered.

"Like what me, Sky, you, Uncle Felix, Uncle Alec, Aunt Jane, Aunt Hedi, Mr-" I cut Seth off nodding my head.

"Yeah like all of us." I laughed stopping him from going along the long list.

"You have a mommy and daddy too mom?" Skylar gasped widening his eyes.

"Yeah and a little brother to, see that little boy right there smiling, that's my brother Seth." I sighed happy to see something of my past.

"Seth? That's Seth's name!" Skylar exclaimed giggling.

"Yeah, he was named after him."

"Why wasn't I named after someone?" Skylar asked frowning.

"You were, your we're named after daddy's best friend." I laughed remembering Felix's middle name.

"Who's that?" Seth asked.

"Uncle Felix." They giggled giving each other high fives.

"Does the people in the picture make happy?" Skylar asked.

I nodded my head not even thinking about my answer, I didn't have to, I knew my answer would be an automatic yes, no matter how frustrated or mad they made me I'll always love them.

"Then why won't you call and see them? Don't you want to be happy mom!?" Sky shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes I want to be happy but, sometimes the things that make you smile could always make you feel sad, and mommy doesn't want to be sad." I explained. He rolled his eyes huffing.

"Whatever you say missy!" He shouted stomping to his room, I heard the door slam and chuckled.

My dramatic son.

"Gotta blast!" Seth screamed running to his room.

And my confusing son that alway says the most random things.  
_

The Twins T.P.N

The two boys laying on the bed stared at nothing lost in their on thoughts until the eldest spoke.

"Sky, don't you want to see mom happy?" The eldest Volturi child asked turning on his side to look at his younger look a like.

"Yes, I don't like it when mommy's sad, it makes me feel sad." Skylar mumbled sitting up on his cars bed criss crossing his legs.

"Her family make her happy, she said they make her smile." Seth sighed smiling at the thought of his mother smiling, he loved his mother with his all and would do anything to make her smIle, that's why he knew why he had onto do this.

He just needed his bothers help.

"Yeah I was in their!" Skylar responded in a duh tone.

"Sky, I want them to make mom happy!" Sky exclaimed hopping off his bed and walking over to his younger brother's bed.

"What are we gonna do?" Skylar asked leaning forward.

"Where gonna get mommy's family and make her smile." Seth smiled.

"But how? Tregar?" Skylar asked using his brother's middle name.

The elsest Clearwater sratched the back of his head." I thought you knew." He mumbled.

"I have an idea!" Skylar shouted.

"I hope mommy we'll be happy!" Seth mumbled following his twin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm loving them so here's an early update!** **Enjoy!**  
_

Leah's P.O.V

I pushed my glasses up off my nose and read the next sentence on the page.

"Mama!" Skylar giggled mocking what the baby on the tv said. "I love you mama!" He laughed, he quickly covered his mouth trying to stop his laughter. "Ma- mama!"

I raised my eyebrows watching Skylar curious. "Skylar are you okay honey you-"

"Mama!" He laughed, he turned around giving me a clear view of his face."Mama, look, look at the- no!" He shouted running to the tv.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up from my seat, I slowly walked over to a tear streaked Sky.

"T- the baby, it's gone, they killed the baby!" He cried hitting the tv, I grabbed his hands to stop his movements.

"Hey, Skylar, they didn't kill the baby, it was just a commercial." I murmured patting his back as he cries on my shoulder.

"Really? Hmm can I get a baby doll?" He asked fiddling with his hands.

I blinked thinking about my answer. "No beca-"

"Mama, please?" He whined, I gave him a stern glare making him shrink back.

"No whining or else you won't get anything." I grunted." Like I was saying no because we're going to get you a bear instead of a baby doll." I said grinning.

He scrunched his face looking befuddled. "A-a bear?" He whimpered. I nodded my head smiling, he shook his head frantically. "I- I don't wanna bear mama, they go ROAR!" He shouted making a scary face and raising his hands as if he had claws.

"What? No, not a real bear a teddy bear, like the bird in your room." I clarified chuckling.

"I don't want 'nother bear, I want a were...?" He trialed off looking to be in deep thought. "Mama, Uncle Felix is calling." He whispered walking away.

"What? the phone-" I was cut off by the sound of the house phone ringing, I stood walking over to the wall where the phone was.

"Felix?" I asked slowly.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked curious.

"Skylar told me," I mumbled staring at Skylar, he kicked his legs back and forth and grinning.

"Wow, those kids show something new everyday, but we need you to come over here, something has happened." He murmured.

I sighed rubbing my eyes frustrated. "What happened now?" I asked irritated.

"I can't say right now but you have to come here, Jane and Alec should be there any-"

"Here!" Alec yelled waltzing into room. I rolled my eyes but otherwise smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

I knew from experience that Alec loved to be flourished with affection.

Alec took the phone out of my hand and spoke into the phone."Goodbye Felix." He laughed hanging the phone.

I raised my eyebrows, "You loved doing that don't you?" I laughed. He gave me a look of innocents.

"By whatever do you mean?" He smirked giving me a perfect view of his pearly white teeth.

"Where are those handsome boys named Sky and Abel?" Jane asked looking around.

I huffed out a breath rolling my eyes. "His name is Seth, his middle name is Abel." I spoke pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, I like Abel better." She muttered.

"Don't worry mama Lee, I still have decency to call him by his legal name" Alec assured patting my head.

"Since when did you decide to call me mama Lee?" I asked snickering.

"The day I saw you push Seth out." He smirked.

I growled under my mouth."Felix."

Jane and Alec at my frustration of he video they saw.

"Hello, Aunt Jane Uncle Felix." Seth spoke walking inside the room crossing his legs and bowing his head.

"Why are you bowing mister?" Jane asked smiling.

I've noticed how Jane and Alec seemed to be more like older siblings to the twins, they always act like it, they fight and bicker over the smallest thing, just like me and my brother.

"I just wanted to try something diffwrent." He grumbled. "Mommy, what is a Emo?" He asked tapping my leg with his small fingers.

"Uh," I grumbled trying to find a way to describe the word.

"No problem kiddo, just look at Aunt Jane," Alec laughed slapping his hand on his thigh. Jane turned around to face her twin brother and kicked him on the shin. "It was just a joke Jane!" He hissed pushing her away from him.

"Yeah, and that kick wasn't." She laughed.

"No fighting in this house!" I shouted after the two as they chased each other around the house with the twins following behind.

"Go twin power!" Seth shouted with his fist pointing into the air. I sighed walking into my room and packing the overnight bag for just in case.

I took all the necessary things needed for the three of us and closed the door to my room.

"Ready!" I shouted, I heard the sound of glass shattering and ram into the dinning room." What the hell is this?" I yelled, they all stopped to look at me with guilty expressions before pointing fingers at each other and yelling words about who did it.

"It was Alec's fault-"

"My fault? you started this!"

"Skylar pushed me and I pushed him back because-"

"Liar, Liar pants on fire!" Skylar shouted tackling his brother.

I sighed sitting down and letting them get all their anger out. There was only one way and only one way to solving this.

Let them battle it out.

Three broken vases, a shattered window and a flying bat later we where all in the car driving to the Vampire Manor.

"Are any of you going to apologized each other?" I asked pulling into the gates. Grunts and scoffs were murmured throughout out the car.

"Your not getting out of this car until you four apologize to each other." I growled locking the doors.

"Leah, open the door." Jane grumbled. I shook my head humming to myself.

"Yeah, I'm not saying sorry either, Seth's a big jerk!" Skylar hissed glaring at Seth.

"And your a big baby that whines when he doesn't get his way, y-you asshole!" I turned around in my seat and thumped Seth on his leg.

"Don't say that word, I told you that already." I spoke, I felt guilty for hitting him but he had to know not to say the word again, I told him over and over giving him warnings which he chooses to disobey.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted letting his tears fall. I turned around glaring at Jane and Alec.

"Do you two see what your doing? Your teaching them the wrong things, they look up to you too and you go ahead and show them everything I don't want them to be. Their only two and are saying profanities and doing other things." I paused letting my words sink in. "How do you expect to be role models when your teaching them things that they don't need to know?" I asked angry.

They both sighed and turned to each other.

"I- I'm sorry Jane for calling you Emo, I was only joking." Alec grumbled holding his hand out.

Jane relaxed her face removing the scowl she had." Sorry, for kicking you" She mumbled shaking his hands. Alec turned around and looked sternly at the boys.

"Now its your turn." He spoke softly.

"Nuh- uh, I'm not saying sorry no way!" Seth spoke crossing his arms diligently.

"You guys shouldn't fight, you two are bothers and are suppose to help fight others from attacking you guys instead of fighting each other." Jane murmured gently.

A tone that I never heard her speak with when to other people other than the twins.

Skylar huffed." I'm sorry Abel, I was mad that you pushed me, I didn't mean to bite you." He whispered.

"It's okay Sky, Im sorry to I wasn't looking where I was going and hit you, can you pwease forgive me?" Seth murmured clasping his hands together.

"I forgive you!" Skylar laughed hugging his brother.

"Aw, where's a camera when you need one," I laughed.

It's good to make peace with your love ones, it brings you closer and puts a smile onto your face.

But not always, sometimes reunited with your love ones can bring back bad memories and unwanted feelings that you ran away from before- preferably me.

That's why I made my decision.

I'm not going to Forks, if my family loved me they would've came looking a long time ago but did they? No.

But I'm okay, I have my boys to keep me happy and alive and thats all I need. But the empty slots in my heart are getting hard to ignore.  
_

**Short I know, but be expecting a update later on**


	13. Chapter 13

**To say the least, I'm bummed tomorrow is school and I don't get time to update since I get out around two and my phone is at home, but I'll still updated any chance I get!**  
_:_:_

I stood still with a scowl of hatred appear on my face as I looked at the female.

"What have you come for?" Aro asked stepping down from his place.

"I want tot know why the Cullens are still alive!?" She hissed her milky red eyes mixed with various emotions. I tsked her in my head for appearing so weak in front of people.

"They had witness and proved that thier child meant no harm." He shrugged tilting his head.

"That's not fair, you killed a friend of mine because she created one but you let them live!" She shouted stepping forward. I growled under my breath and so did the others letting her know if she dare take a another step she'll die within a instant. If only Jane were here to see this she'll be waiting to use her gift on her.

Which only made me worried, I called Leah about an hour ago to come here, things were spiraling out of control with covens demanding why we let the Cullens live some even had the balls to threaten us but no show their faces. Weaklings.

"Everyone calm down, there's no need to fight over nothing.", Aro smiled winking playfully.

"Nothing!? Killing a innocent woman that only wanted a chance at becoming a mother is nothing?" She roared.

"Who are you referring to?" Caius annoyed with the whole argument.

"Sasha Denali you killed her for making a immortal child yet you let a bunch of weak vampires get away with a warning!" She screamed.

I scoffed making her snapped her eyes my way."What is your reason for coming here?" I growled, I knew it wasn't my place but I was fed up this weak chick that had the audacity to call someone else weak.

"I came here to-"

"What's the problem? You guys called and said something has happened is everything alright-" Leah spoke rushing into the room she stopped when she saw the girl standing before her."Am I interrupting something?" She asked walking back towards the door.

"No," Aro smiled waltzing over to her.  
"This women was just about to leave." Aro smiled politely, I smirked noting the fact that he didn't even know her name.

"I wasn't finished." The woman hissed." The Cullens deserve to die, for heaven sakes they killed- ah!" She screamed dropping to the ground.

I narrowed my eyes confused, either she's a dramatic vampire or a psycho. Maybe both- oh lord we let a psychotic theatrical vampire into our home. I shook my head focusing back on the matter at hand.

"How dare you!" Jane hissed glaring at the psychotic theatrical vampire who was frantically moving around on the floor

I looked at Leah to see her looking at the girl with pity.

"It's true! How could you let them live if they-" She stopped gasping for breaths as Jane's glare grew intense.

"Jane, let her go." Marcus mumbled scowling, something you'll rarely see on his face- when do we see anything? Jane looked up hesitantly letting the woman be free of pain.

"Leave, consider this a warning." Caius growled glaring coldly at the girl. She nodded her head weakly trying to stand but her levs gave up making her tumble down.

"Help her." Aro hissed snapping his fingers, I stayed rooted in my spot being a stubborn ass and watching as the guards escorted her out.

"Who was that?" Leah asked staring at the door.

"That's not why your hear darling, I want you and the boys to be somewhere where you'll all be protected, covens are angered at us for leaving a coven with a warning instead of a punishment, and I don't want anything to happen to your three, I- we made a promise to keep you safe and that's what we're going to do." Aro responded giving her am intense stare.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, but how does this relate to me?" She asked.

Did she not hear the words that just came out of his mouth? How does Demetri find them?

"Leah, your in danger by staying alone, therefore your going to be staying here for awhile until things settle down," Caius explained smugly. "Meaning no outside activity without least three maybe four guards with you." He smug smile only grew wider.

For some reason these two loved to piss each other off, I just guess its their own way of showing their love for one another- it's not like they'll ever admit it. Someone had to say it!

"Are you serious!?" She shouted throwing her hands wildly up in the air.

"It's for your own good pup." He laughed proud of his joke, which was lame by the way.

"Hush Caius, Aro please tell me this is a joke?" She shouted frustrated.

He cringed at the loudness,"You need this, I don't want anything to happen to-" He closed his mouth at sight of her putting her hand palm out to silence him.

"I get, but theirs only one way this is going to work, better start getting out your handy tools." She grunted.

Everyone gave each other confused glances to one another.

"It's decorating time!" Hedi shouted waltzing into the room. I groaned knowing I should've expected this.

"Why us!" I shouted falling to my knees looking at the sky shaking my head.

"Stop being a theatrical thwarting vampire and come on!" Leah growled grabbing my arm as Hedi did the other.

I laughed thinking of the name I gave the woman. I'll be that than a psychotic theatrical vampire.

Sue's P.O.V

I sat on the couch holding Charlie's hand waiting for Seth to come home. To say the least I was nervous as heck, I didn't know how Seth would react to this arrangement.

"Sue calm down, I'm sure he'll be happy for you." Charlie whispered squeezing my hand.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about loosing another child, Seth- "

"Seth what?" He himself said walking into the room.

"I was just telling Charlie how happy I am about your progress report." I laughed nervously, I mentally kicked myself for lying.

"You do know my grades aren't that well right?" He responded slowly. I gave a confused face playing dumb, which was a stupid thing to do considering its Seth Clearwater. "Mom, what where you talking about to Mr. Swan about me?" He asked sighing leaning himself back on the wall.

"Seth, honey, as you've might've known me and Charlie have been I'm a relationship for quite sometime now an-"

"Where is this story heading?" He asked pushing himself off the wall.

"S-Seth-" I sighed not being able to tell the exciting news to my son.

I was afraid that by agreeing to this I'll be loosing my son, and I couldn't take having both of my children gone from me.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we're getting married,we've been planning this for awhile now,that's wby we decided to get married next month." Charlie finished smiling.

I gave him a grateful smile silently thanking him." Seth I hope your not mad or anything-"

"Mad?" He yelled, I closed my eyes waiting for the words I know would be the last I'll hear. "I'm happy for you mom, you'll finally be happy." He spoke softly pulling me into a hug, I opened my eyes feeling his kiss on my cheek.

"Your not mad? I- I thought you'd-"

"Leave? As much as I want to- and trust me, I do, I'm not, I love you mom, i'm not like Leah, I won't leave you, your the only person I can count on now, your the one that didn't leave me." He spoke letting a tear fall, I shakily wiped it away.

"Oh, Seth you don't know how much I love you! If Leah and your father where here I'm pretty sure they'll say the same thing to you. They had their own reasons for leaving but that doesn't stop the fact that their love has stopped for us." I sobbed hugging him tightly.

"I know ma, I know." He let me go and went over to Charlie and held his hand out, Charlie smiled clasping his hands." Treat my mother right, or else you won't be the only human with scars." Seth warned, I slapped his arm.

"Seth!" I shrieked.

"What? Every kid gives the guy that marries one of his girls gives the guy a threat! That one just happened to be mine!" He defended I rolled my eyes pushing him gently. "Where's this wedding going to be anyway?" He asked.

"Italy," I smiled happily.

"Do we have enough money?" He asked.

"Yeah, after a lot protesting we finally agreed into letting the Cullens help." Charlie grumbled.

"I'm going to bed." Seth yawned he gave us a small farewell before heading upstairs.

"That didn't go so bad." Charlie murmured.

Yeah, I have still have one of my children here with me.

Guess there is a god.  
_

**I'm pumped for the upcoming chapters! Are you? There's finally progress going! I wonder who that psychotic theatrical vampire was and what she actually wanted? Or maybe who? Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

Leah's P.O.V  
_

I sat at the desk reading the same sentence repeatedly, why? Well because of the beaming Felix standing over me reading the same thing.

"Can. You. Move." I gritted out clenching my fist tight, he has done this for the past hour, and it's nerve-wracking and CREEPY!

"Aw, no please? Haven't I taught you better than that?" He questioned placing his hands on his hip, pretending to flip his invisible hair back.

To say the least, the sight was disturbing.

"Never do that again," I huffed turning around in my chair and typed the words I was reading in the computer.

"Is this all you do all day?" Jane asked. I nodded my head and growled when I misspelled a word.

"Don't you get bored?" Alec mumbled touching the dress on the hook.

"Ace, don't touch that!" I shouted, as I reached over to grab his hand the soda I was drinking spilled out its contents on a dress I was designing.

"Oops," Alec whispered picking up the soda then the purple stained dress.

No, I worked so hard on that dress and the woman paid so much money!

I sat down huffing," What am I going to do?" I whispered rubbing my eyes.

"I'll help you repair it!" Alec offered, I gave him a stern glare then sighed giving him an apologetic stare.

"Don't take that to the heart." I murmured.

"Well all pitch in, don't worry," Hedi the ever so optimistic one exclaimed bouncing over to me.

"The deadline is on friday, how am I suppose to have this lady's wedding dress made by Friday? Tell me? That's what I thought!" I exclaimed walking to the main room.

People expected me to hand them back quality and breathtakingly beautiful wedding dresses, not purple stained raggedy dresses. Making wedding dresses was my job, I owned LC's Wedding Dresses, I've done for two years now, my name is known out there, everyone woman who wants to have that perfect wedding to remember comes here and don't leave disappointed.

But now, maybe they will.

All because stupid Caius and Aro- I'm pretty sure Marcus didn't even nod- wanted me to take for energetic psychotic-deranged vampires!

What is it? Take vampires to work day? If so when did they start that? Tell me? Don't worry I'll wait?

"Aw, come on Lee, don't be pessimistic be like us optimistic! I'm sure the outcome will be good," Alec beamed nodding his head, Jane snorted receiving a nudge in response.

I rolled my eyes and snorted myself, " I don't have an optimistic feeling in my body, as you can see i'm the opposite of-" I stopped the words that were on the tip of my tongue ready to spill.

"Opposite of what?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Nothing, lets just get this done, I don't want a dissatisfied customer.

They all shrugged and moved at vampires pace grabbing materials that would be needed. I mentally slapped myself foe forgetting that their vampires and can move faster than five humans put together.

I'm such a dumbass, I smirked sitting back in my chair and watching them work. Looks like I got a day off!

Seth's P.O.V

I walked down the crowded hall trying to get to my last class of the day. I kept my eyes trained forward not wanting anybody mistaking me looking at them thinking its an invite to start a conversation. The only person I wanted to have a conversation with was Vessie, who has avoided me for a week now. I growled at the guy with the blue-ish bruise on his right cheek.

I found out that the guy I attacked name was Xavier, I got him pretty bad, but do think I feel guilty? Let me think for a moment?

Hmm, no!

He deserved it, and so does anyone else who thinks i'll just let them insult Vessie, nobody insults my girl- wait, she's not my girl-girl as in girlfriend girl, she's my girl as in best friend girl.

Anyway, I sat down next to a curly brunette girl and opened my backpack to grab a pencil and my notebook.

"What's your name? I've never seen you in this class before?" The brunette asked pushing her glasses up off of her nose.

"Why? It's not like i'm important or anything," I snorted rolling my eyes, I read the instructions on the wall carelessly and scribbled it down onto my paper.

"Actually, everyone matters, every person counts, doesn't matter what for either." She responded.

I gave her a blank look, "just because I answered your question doesn't mean I want to start a conversation."

She held her chin up stubbornly, "neither did I." She huffed turning around in her seat and facing me. I continued to stare at the side of her face confused."What are you staring at?" She hissed.

I chuckled lightly, "the mark on your face."

She touched the side of her face and observed her hands. "What mark?"

"The mark I'm going to give you," I looked up at the sound of the voice only to see a red Vessie towering over the brunette.

"What are you talking about Vesa?" The brunette sighed pushing her glasses up once again.

"Where did you put my clothes? I know you had something to do with it!" Vessie snarled, I was absolutely, positively confused.

So I did what I had to do, I turned around and faced the board writing down what I needed to do to get a good grade.

They bickering was staring to gain a crowd plus the teacher's which annoyed me because I was trying to sneak food in my mouth.

"Vesa, Leeba, sit down and write what's on the board." Mrs. J hissed, both girls sat down, and guess where they sat?

At each end of the table, meaning I was stuck in the middle of two fuming teenage girls. How fun!

"What's your name?" He brunette asked again forcefully.

"Wh-" I was momentarily cut off by the sound of Vessie's voice.

"Why it's not like he matters?" Vessie hissed pushing me back in my seat, this is why I don't deal with girls!

Way to much drama!

Ignoring Vessie, the brunette looked at me expectantly, I rolled my eyes defeated, "Seth,"

She smiled triumphed, "I'm Leeba Winona," She smiled extending her hand out, I didn't want to see rude so I shook her hand once and returned to my work ignoring Vessie's glare.

"Why did you shake her hand?" Vessie asked once I walked out the classroom, she out pulled me in secluded corner and pushed me against a wall.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" I hissed playfully, she roughly let go off my shirt and stepped away from me glaring.

"She was nice, and I didn't want to seem rude, why?" I replied, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why? That girl hates me for unknown reasons! She always does things to piss me off but never gets caught because everyone thinks she miss perfect." Vessie hissed, I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not sorry for shaking the girl's hand." I spoke dryly.

"What? No, I don't want you to say sorry idiot!" She sneered slapping the back of my head. "Ouch," she whispered rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously. The memory from last week came to my mind and I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Hey!" She shouted shoving me away playfully." I'm okay, I just have a headache." She whispered weakly.

We fell into silence until I couldn't hold it in any longer." When did you find out?"

"Find out wha- oh, last month, on my birthday." She chuckled bitterly.

My usual frown was etched onto my face, I hated to see Vessie sad or any emotion other than happy. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing this before. All the signs were their right before my eyes giving me hints, and I didn't even care to acknowledge them.

"You have that look," she laughed poking my cheek.

"I have a look?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, multiple," she mumbled, I laughed wrapping my arms around her small form." I miss you Clearwater," She whispered.

I snorted," Who doesn't? I'm Seth Clearwater!"

"Oh, wow, you don't know how much I missed your sarcastic comments." She giggled on my chest.

_And you don't know how much I the sound of your giggles._  
_

*** Sniff***  
_I'm grounded, no phone, no computer, no nothing updates will be slow, but while being on punishment I thought of making a sequel and then BAM! I had ideas for it too, I'm just saying I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE SEQUAL! I want to tell you guys soooooooooooo bad, but don't want any spoilers :͵( but review, and stayed tuned for more!_


	15. Chapter 15

Leah's P.O.V  
_

_'Help, Help, I'm down here!,' A voice pleaded. I hesitated walking over to the blonde male holding his head down in defeat_.

_ 'Who are you?' I whispered touching the man's face, he shivered but kept his head bowed. _

_"Help," he murmured, he shook his head in disbelief." They'll never find me," he murmured again. _

_ I squatted down trying to see his face, I gasped watching my hand as it went through his body. I looked at him again bit saw the scene in front of me change. I was now in the middle of nowhere with lots of snow covering every inch of nature. _

_ "Hello!?" I shouted, my eyes wandering around, I knew this was a dream and that's their nothing to be afraid of but something around me in this dream made my wolf go wild and stand alert. _

_ "Mommy, catch the ball!" Skylar voice called out, I looked ahead and a saw a small shape of an object flying my way. I caught with ease looking back at Skylar._

Only to find the scariest sight before me.

_ "Mommy, help! help!" Seth yelled kicking his legs wildly trying to free himself from the vampire's grasp. _

_ "Sh, mommy's here," the woman soothed rocking Seth in her arms. I felt my body quiver with anger and the world a blur. _

_"Let him go!" I snarled, I charged forward just as she bite into Seth's neck and his body stop moving. _

My eyes opened abruptly, I blinked my eyes repeatedly trying to will away the tortuous dream. I shook my head telling myself it was a dream.

But theirs only one way to make sure.

I climbed out bed walking towards the door heading to the twins room. I opened the door and silently crept in smiling as I saw them both in bed tucked in safely. Shuffling over, I gave them both kisses on the cheek wishing them sweet dreams.

"Mommy?" Seth whispered yawning.

I chuckled as his eyes fluttered open, "Yes?"

"I can't go back to sleep, Skylar's snoring louder than snow." He mumbled glaring at his brother.

"Who's snow?" I chuckled sitting down next to him, he crawled into my lap wrapping himself into a ball.

"My friend, he said he couldn't come, to many people will want him." He murmured.

I tilted my head to the side." Tell Snow that mommy said no one would hurt him here, we're all a family." I whispered softly running my hands through his hair.

"Ohtay, mommy?" He mumbled weakly.

"Yes?"

"Skylar called me a dimwit." He whispered falling to sleep. I shook my head at my son's choice of words. Although I wanted to know who snow was, Seth's rest was more important than worrying about an imaginary friend.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered closing the door.

I walked out of the room with my back facing the hallway behind me.

"Lee-bear!" Alec's voice called out, I felt am arm sling over my shoulder.

"Where did you guys get bear from?" I asked looking at Al.

Yes, I gave him a nickname, tons actually, it was only fair since he gave me that horrible nickname.

"Eh, I don't know, one day I was thinking of you and then a bear popped up in my mind and then I was like, why nor choose that, but Jane suggest Lee-Claw, I called her an idiot sense it sounded dumb and didn't make sense, but now that I think about it-" I cut him off slapping my hand against his mouth.

"I get it." I muttered, he nodded his head extending his arms forward silently urging me to move forward.

"One more thing!" He exclaimed, he moves on front of me walking backwards. "Does this robe make look fat?" He asked placing his hands in his hips.

"Uh!" I grumbled pushing him out of my way.

Stupid vampires!  
_:_

Alice P.O.V

I ran downstairs at a humans pace and skipped into the kitchen were Susan and Seth were." Everything is already done, paid for, so all you have to do is get ready and walk down that aisle and say I do." I giggled beaming.

I loved making dreams come true, it was always a passion, that's why I convinced the engaged couple it was best to let me plan the wedding, take the stress off of theirs hands.

"Thanks Alice, you've been pretty helpful with this all." She chuckled patting my hand softly. My smile faltered a little as I wondered what it felt like of my mother's hand patting me gently. "Is something wrong?" She asked jerking her hand away.

"Hun? oh no, I was just thinking of something.." I trailed off shaking my head."It was nothing important." I smiled, she nodded her head slowly.

"Of all places why would you want to go to Italy?" Seth asked looking at his mother. I tilted my head to the side acting along.

"Charlie thought it'll be good, new scenery." She smiled pointing over to Charlie. I felt my nonexistent heart clenched with guilt.

"That's dumb, with those crazy vampires that tried to kill your daughter, granddaughter, and me!" He exclaimed.

I clenched my jaw annoyed at how stubborn this child could be, he was ruining the plan we all carefully planned.

Carlisle told us what he heard, and right after, I seen, an amazing adventure that will benefit us all- well depending on how you look at it from Susan's and Seth's perceptive.

"It'll be great, and besides if you feel like your not protected you'll have us and your pack." I explained.

He narrowed his eyebrows suspicious. "The day I trust you, is the day when my sister actually shows her face. Which if you're wondering is never." He snorted.

I heard a _slap _ and _ow _an grinned. "How would you know? For all you know she could pop out of the blue." I spoke smugly popping a cheery in my mouth.

I cringed as he smirked." Idiot." He mumbled before leaving the room.

I hastily spit the disgusting cherry out of my mouth throwing it into the trash." Yuck, my mouth!" I shuddered.

"I think it's time we leave," Jasper chuckled pushing me out of the house I waved goodbye stepping outside letting the fresh scent of nature hit me.

Five minutes later we were in front of our home with the others going over the things we accomplished.

"Did everything go as planned?" Rosalie asked tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

"Yup, Charlie and Sue are still letting Alice plan the wedding, don't even have a clue, but Seth's going to be a hard one, he's suspicious about why they picked Italy." Japser explained.

I saw Jacob roll his eyes, " don't worry about him, I'll deal with it, for now just keep everything the way its supposed to be." Jacob spoke nodding his head.

"He won't listen to you, trust me." One of Jacb pack mate's spoke shaking his head.

"And why won't he?" Jacob asked facing the small boy.

"He doesn't even like you!" The other shouted flinging his hands in the air.

"Yes he does!" Jacob defended.

"Then who gave you that black eye?" Emment smirked.

"Okay, so you have a point, but it's not like he likes you to idiots either." Embry grumbled.

"Yeah he does, where do you think we be after patrol? Who else do we hang out with- that's in our pack." One of the boys asked in a duh tone.

Jacob rolled his eyes getting their point, " are you guys going to fix it then, since I'm obviously on his bad side?"

"Sure," they both spoke at the same time.

"Just not today, today's _the _ day." One of the boys explained shaking his head.

"What day?" I asked confused.

The boy with the jet black bangs looked at me determinedly. "We," he paused pointing between him and his friend." Already told you enough, I'm not digging a deeper whole by telling you the reason why-"

"Seth's our bestfriend, we wouldn't betray his trust." One of the boys replied looking pointedly at the boy beside him then Jacob.

"What? what did I do!?" Jacob exclaimed confused.

"Ask Seth, he'll remind you." The boy snickered, they both nodded their heads saying goodbye before heading into the forest.

"What did you do to betray Seth's trust?" Esme murmured.

"I have no idea, the little squirt doesn't even tell me anything." Jacob shrugged, he smiled picking Nessie up tickling her.

I shrugged my shoulders forgetting the conversation. This wedding will be the end of everyone's suffering and confusion.

September 4, is the day everything will make sense. Only three weeks until then. And well be waiting, patiently waiting for our thank you's.

**What do you guys think? Are any of you suspicious? Confused? Let me know what you think by simply entering words into the box or pressing the review button, **


	16. Chapter 16

Sue's P.O.V  
_

I turned the television off and faced my fiancé, the conversation we had with Alice had me curious about what actually gave Charlie the idea of going to Italy to get married when we could here. We could easily change the scenery and save money.

"We were getting to the good part!" He cries in protest. I rolled my eyes at his theatrics.

"I just need your attention, then you could go back to watching your silly cartoons." I spoke laughing.

He blushed,"there no silly," he mumbled.

"Of course not honey," I snickered, I shook my head returning back to the topic."What made you pick Italy for our wedding?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders looking at the blank tv." Like I said yesterday, change of scenery, plus, we need to get out of Forks, La Push, basically Washington once in a while, we never leave." He explained.

I nodded my head agreeing with him to an extent, there were many things that kept me from actually liking the idea of stepping foot into Italy.

"Charlie, i'm agreeing with Seth on this one, Italy is dangerous territory, with those Vampires out there, its-" He cut me off standing to his feet abruptly.

"See that's what I mean, we can't let them control our lives, it's either werewolf that or vampire this, hell, Sue we can't be afraid of them for the rest of our lives." Charlie ranted. I covered my mouth trying to stifle my laughter." What's so funny?" He asked.

I shook my head pressing my lips into a thin line." Sweetie, every time Seth and his friends come through the door you always tense and moved to the other side of the room." I giggled.

"That's different, Seth's different." He defended. I winced at his words.

"Different how? I hope you're talking about him being a shape-shifter." I spoke slowly saying the word shape-shifter.

"Yeah that to," he mumbled sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Care to elaborate?" Seth spoke behind me making me jump. He had a knack for sneaking up on others.

"Nothing," Charlie mumbled looking at me, defiantly I looked at him tilting my head waiting for him explain.

"Seth, come on, leave the poor guy alone, no need to but in their conversation." A girl behind Seth mumbled. I stood up forgetting the conversation.

"And who might this young lady be?" I asked smiling.

She smiled holding her hand out." Leeba, nice to meet you," She spoke shaking my hand, I looked down at it confused.

"Sweetie, we don't shake hands," I frowned shaking my head, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks," because we give hugs!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around her, she awkwardly patting my back. I pulled away holding her shoulder at arm's length smiling.

What? I couldn't help, it's the first time Seth's bought a girl home in almost two years.

"You'll get use to it." Seth grunted pushing the girl in the direction of the stairs.

"Keep the door open!" Charlie shouted, Seth turned around glaring at a smiling Charlie.

"Uh, come on Seth," Leeba sighed grabbing his arm, I heard the footsteps fade and a door slam. Shaking my head I turned to a laughing Charlie.

"What?"

"Make me a sandwich," I hissed grabbing the remote control and angrily turning the tv on, he growled standing up grumbling over to the kitchen. I laughed.

Woman Power!  
_

**Seth's P.O.V**

I drew the circle of the cloud on the poster huffing when Leeba made me mess up." Can you move to the other side of the room." I huffed annoyed, this was her fifth time bumping into me.

"Your rooms so small it wouldn't even matter," she snorted. I clenched my jaw knowing she was right. I stood up abruptly making her fall off the bed.

I smirked hearing her groan." Come with me," I mumbled grabbing all our things and walking down the hall, I passed the door with signs of danger and warnings on it and kept going straight to my mother's room.

Theirs no way I'm going into Leah's room, it's still way to soon.

"You have a sister?" Leeba asked once we were in my mom and Charlie's room. I nodded my head clenching my jaw, my grip on the pencil tighten.

"How old is she?" She asked crossing her legs underneath her. I did the math in my head trying to figure out my sister's age.

"Twenty," I grumbled crumbling the paper. She nodded her head looking around.

"I have two half siblings, we always fight over nothing, but make up by the end of the day," She chuckled smiling to herself, I held my head to look at her. " Sorry, I got carried away," She chuckled looking down.

I grinned laying the pencil down and lifting her chin with my index finger."I'm listening," I murmured.

She smiled sitting up." My bother is the oldest, he's over protective, I don't see him very much, but my sister, see her everyday, she's an annoying little brat but I love her, even though she may think that I don't." She laughed rolling her eyes, her smiled faltered and glasses slid down to her nose causing her to push them up." My father has done terrible things, almost getting me and my siblings killed, luckily my brother and his friends convinced them we weren't apart of his schemes," she huffed annoyed.

"Where's your father now?" I asked turning on my back laying my head on her leg, she sighed lacing her hands though my hair. It felt natural, like we belonged in this place.

"Jail, they police caught him, after everything he did, they gave him life with no parole." She murmured.

"Did you love him?" I asked opening an eye to look at her.

"Nope, he used me and my siblings, didn't even raise us, he fled when he figured I was female instead of a male."

"Douche," I mumbled shaking my head.

"What about your dad downstairs? do you two get along?" I snorted.

"Charlie isn't my dad, he's my to-be stepfather, him and my mom are getting married in a few more weeks." I explained, she frowned biting her lip.

"Where is your father?" She asked.

I stiffened, I sat up flipping to my stomach looking at the work in front of me." Let's finish this, don't wanna get a bad grade." I spoke randomly picking up a paper.

"No fair, I basically told you a whole background of my life and you won't even answer a simple question?" She shrieked.

"Who's fault is that?" I replied.

"What? is your father is some asylum or something? locked up? run away?" She ranted.

"Run away?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, when they run away from their problems." She clarified.

"Oh,"

"Well, is he?" I shook my head growing annoyed.

"Leeba, I really want to finish this-" she cut me off speaking over me.

"Oh hush, this isn't due until next month." She hissed, I glared at her shaking my head.

The project we had to do was write an essay about anything we would want to fix in the past, and what would it be. One partner had to draw and the other write. I thought it'll be stupid because obviously we'll want to do different things right? so why have partners!

"You know what fine." She huffed, she angrily slammed her pencil on the bed." I need to use the bathroom."

"Last door to the right," I mumbled carefully coloring the bubble.

"Thanks," She mumbled, I nodded my head concentrating on not drawing outside of the line. I did a mental cheer when I finally finished coloring the bubble.

I looked at my watch wondering what was taking Leeba so long in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes thinking she's probably fixing her make-up. I looked down and realized I needed more colors for the picture, growling I slid off the bed silently walking down the hall, I passed the bathroom, closet, Leah's opened door.

I stopped at my door mid reached for the handle slowly turning around with my eyes wide. Leah's opened door? I slowly walked to the opened door hesitantly opening the door with shaky clammy hands. My body tensed as I saw Leeba sitting on Leah's bed touching things on her dresser.

"What the hell are doing?" I whispered weakly.

She sat up abruptly eyes wide." Seth, I-"

I cut her off shaking violently." Get out of my house." I mumbled.  
_

Twins P.O.V

Skylar fell asleep next to his bother dreaming of the man in the picture he saw in his mother's closet, it wasn't long until he saw a man sitting on a chair looking the sun set.

"Hi," Skylar's excited voice called out tapping the man on the leg. The old man with head full of gray hair looked down at the little boy curious.

"May I help you?" The man's deep voice spoke, Skylar smiled brightly looking at the man from the picture.

"Are you a Gwod?" Skylar asked squinting his eyes. The old man chuckled and shook his head making Skylar sigh sadly.

"No, I'm not god, nor have I seen him yet," the man chuckled clearing his throat.

"But you where in a picture and my bother said that they were all Gwods and I came aw the way here to look for the gwods!" Skylar whined falling down on his butt.

"Do you have the picture?" The old man asked raising his thick gray eyebrows.

Skylar shook his head," no it's under my pwillow next to Spiderman."

A smiled graced the old man's lips making Skylar frown confused.

"You look familiar, say have I seen you around before." The old man asked placing a finger underneath his chin.

"Hm, let me tink, nope, I don't think so," Skylar thought shaking his head.

He felt the tug on his chest telling him it was time to go home."Someone's calling you." The man stated warmly looking at the small boy.

"That's my bwother Seth want to meet him? he's really nice, a-and look like me!" Skylar exclaimed standing up.

"Maybe next time."

"I'll see you next time? okay and maybe I'll bring my dog to!" Skylar exclaimed. He quickly turned around almost forgetting. "What's your name sir?"

"Harry, Harry Clearwater," The old man spoke tilting an invisible hat.

"By mister Harry Clearwater." Skylar shouted fading away.

Seth hovered over his little brother shielding him the best he could from his friend."Skylar, wake up."

Skylar's eyes fluttered open as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes groggily. "Hun?"

"You did it again," Seth whispered.

"Fell asleep?"

Seth shook his head frantically," no, called me to your dream."

"Sorry Abel," Skylar murmured bowing his head.

"Its okay Sky, but something happened!" Seth whispered.

"Tell me, tell me!" Skylar begged bouncing on his bed.

"Snow did a bad thing again," He whispered frightened.

"What he do?" Skylar asked leaning forward.

"He hurt the baby." Seth whispered, Seth gasped covering his mouth.

"uh oh." Skylar whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**_You all get to meet Snow! Seth's 'imaginary' friend! _**

Twins P.O.V

With their heads together the twins whispered back and forth about Snow's behavior.

"Why did he do it?" Skylar asked crawling closer to his brother underneath the covers.

"He said he didn't mean to, he couldn't help it." Seth spoke looking at nothing in particular, but Skylar knew that he was looking at the invisible boy named Snow.

"Is the baby okay?" Skylar asked frightened. Seth looked away from the blonde boy and looked at his brother relieved.

"The baby is fine," He murmured slow

***You all get to meet Snow! Seth's 'imaginary' friend! :)***

Twins P.O.V

With their heads together the twins whispered back and forth about Snow's behavior.

"Why did he do it?" Skylar asked crawling closer to his brother underneath the covers.

"He said he didn't mean to, he couldn't help it." Seth spoke looking at nothing in particular, but Skylar knew that he was looking at the invisible boy named Snow.

"Is the baby okay?" Skylar asked frightened. Seth looked away from the blonde bit and looked at his brother relieved.

"The baby is fine," He murmured slowly looking away.

Skylar knew for a fact that all Seth's_friends_ were trouble, they came to Seth when they needed something and left, they never knew where to but where happy that the people never hurt them. But Snow stayed, he would always come back for help when he done bad things, but he couldn't help it, he was only five years old, he didn't know from good to bad, but the twins did, and they helped teach him what was acceptable and unacceptable.

Skylar leaned forward listening to his friend speak." I didn't mean to, she kept hitting me, then I got mad and bit her." The child-like voice murmured covering his eyes.

"What is he saying Abel?" Seth asked frustrated that he couldn't hear nor see anything like his brother could to listen to their friend talk.

"Sh," Seth hissed placing his tiny index finger to his lips silencing his brother.

Continuing where he left off Snow started again,"I don't remember what happened, a bunch of men came and hurt me, now I could talk to you and only you."

"Abel? what's he saying?" Skylar whined tapping his brother.

"He said he don't rewember, a bunch of men hurt him, now he could talk to me." Seth explained frowning at his twin.

Seth never got why people came to him and not the adults, he was only two for christ sakes, they all came with the same motive, getting help, but he didn't know what to do he wasn't even allowed to go outside by himself, no way he could help someone find the sun.

"Are you sad Snow?" Skylar asked concerned. Skylar knew that he was being a wimp like his brother always said, but he couldn't help it, he loved everyone and anyone and if you he knew you then Skylar Volturi would forever be loved and have concern for you.

"He said a little, but his head hurts." Seth mumbled, he felt the sadness roll off of Snow.

"It's okay Snow, you could always stay with us and have fun, mommy made us a room with lots and lots of toys!" Skylar exclaimed giggling, following along Snow and Seth giggled looking at Skylar.

"Wanna play tag?" Seth suggested looking at his two best friends.

Eagerly to get out of the dark room Snow disappeared off the bed, confused Seth and Skylar looked around before hearing the door creak and hearing a child- like laugh.

A gasp escaped Skylar's lips, it was the first time he heard Snow's voice," I heard it Abel, I heard Snow!" He jumped in the air giggling proudly.

"Sh, before mommy comes." Seth hissed, he shook his head tip-toeing himself down the hall with Skylar closely behind him, he looked both ways making sure his aunts, uncles an more importantly his mother didn't see him.

He'll for surely be in the corner counting to twenty until dinner time.

"Ready, set, go!" Seth whispered shooting off towards the laughter Snow made.

"You can't catch me!" Snow screamed, Seth didn't feel worried that his family members- maybe Sky- would be able to hear since they never knew he was in the room.

Seth ran a little faster hearing his brothers pace increase also, it was never a secret that they were fast, almost catching up to Aunt Sulpicia in a race. Skylar now ran on the side of his brother loving the feeling of his hair flying back as he ran forward trying to keep up with his brother.

Seth was only a few feet from Snow until he collided with something making him fall on his butt. Skylar skidded to a stop looking anywhere but at the angry woman standing over them.

"What have I told you guys about running down the hallways?" Their mother shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"But, Snow was mad an we wanted ti make him happy, that's all mama." Skylar explained trying to make his mother see his reasoning for disobeying her orders.

"Well tell Snow its time to go home and that you can't play with him anymore your both in big trouble, don't you know it's dangerous..." Her voice faded away as Seth focused his attention on the blonde haired boy glaring at his mother, he knew that look, that was the look before he did something bad.

"What does she mean we can't play together!?" Snow demanded, Seth winced at his tone.

"I'm in trouble, me and Skylar can't play with our toys anymore or you." Seth whispered afraid to look his friend in the eye.

"That's no fair, why does she get to take me away from you and Skyalar, why? you'll play with me! you'll both play with me!" Snow screamed the lights above blinked rapidly gaining Leah's and Sky's attention.

"Come on, dinners ready." Leah murmured gently pushing her boys into the main room.

Seth risked a glance looking at his angry blonde friend. "Please don't do anything bad Snow, I'll play with you I promise." Seth whispered pleading for his friend to do something right.

Snow's red eyes darken, he didn't like that woman telling him what he could and couldn't do, his mouth watered at the thought of biting her like he did the baby back in his village. He didn't want his friend worry about him so he extended his pinky out connecting it with Seth's, he grinned convincing Seth that he wouldn't do anything wrong, but what Seth didn't know was that Snow had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Nobody told Snow what he couldn't do. And he was going to make sure they all knew it.

Seth's P.O.V

Yesterday's events kept flashing into my head every minute I saw a brunette pass by me making my anger rise.

"What seems to be up your butt today?" Brady asked, setting his tray down on the table Collin repeated his actions nodding his head to a few students on the other side of the crowded cafeteria.

"Rough week." I grunted stabbing my orange repeatedly with the plastic fork.

Collin snorted," when aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes ignoring his sarcastic question." I hate that chick Leeba now." I growled glaring at the bruised orange.

"Leeba? why?" Vessie asked standing behind me, I turned around in my seat and smiled looking at my savior, she bent down giving me a tight hug, she let go to quickly for my liking and moved to sit on the seat next to me, I quickly shook my head pulling her down on my lap chuckling when she squealed surprised." Not funny,"

Collin and Brady sarcastic _aw _made me turn an glare.

"What happens with Leeba?" Vessie asked taking a fry off my plate.

I playfully glared at her receiving a smirk." Nothing, lets not worry about her." I murmured burying my head between the crook of her neck.

"I want to know, why bring it up if you're not gonna tell?" She pouted.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered making her shiver.

"Okayy, Brady if you where to have a choice would you rather be half vampire of a full vampire and drink human blood for the rest of your life" I groaned hating Brady's random questions, they always had something to do with Vampires.

Wasn't the purpose of us phasing was to _kill_ vampires, not want to be one?

"Half vampire?" Collin asked unsure, "at least I'll still be half human." He shrugged.

Me being the pessimist that I am snorted." Yeah, but you'll still be a monster having the urge to kill innocent people."

His eyes widened. "It was just a would you rather question, sheesh, take a chill pill!" He sighed frustrated.

"Whatever," I grumbled going back to the comfortable place between the crook of Vessie's neck.

"I would choose to be a full vampire, I'll probably just drink the blood of the ones that's done wrong." She muttered shrugging her shoulders, I tensed slowly processing what she just said.

"You'll actually kill someone? nonetheless be a vampire?" I asked from the crook of her neck, I felt her moved up and down.

"Welll, good catching up with you guys, but me and Toto will be going, see you later cannibal," Brady rushed leaving the cafeteria with Collin trailing closely behind them.

"What's their problem?" Vessie chuckled.

"Why would you won't to kill people? don't you think-" She cut me off speaking over me.

"Seth it was just a _would _you rather question, it's not like I would actually kill an innocent person." She said in a duh tone.

"Wouldn't you want to at least have apart of your human side still?" I asked confused. Why would she want to be a leech? Why would Brady even bring it up!?

"Because full vampires will be stronger than a half vampire, most likely any other supernatural being, smarter, faster, plus they'll be hard to kill," she paused blushing." I like fictional books." She chuckled.

I scoffed offended by that whole paragraph of words, first she called me weak, second, dumb, third, slow, all the things I'm not! I swear if she was any other person I would've sent them home only being able to look out of one eye.

"What?" She asked twisting her face in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I grunted, the bell rang signaling us we had to get back to class.

"Come on Clearwater, time for English," She chuckled hearing my groan, she slid off me pulling me up to my feet.

"Why?" I grumbled trailing behind her holding her hand.

"You need education!" She exclaimed laughing.

I narrowed my eyes," are you calling me dumb?"

"Uh, you knew what I meant!" She sighed.

"Yeah, because me asking you totally meant that I know." I muttered sarcastically, she rolled her eyes dragging me into class sitting in the seat we were sitting in yesterday.

I sat down shaking my head, until I remembered something- or more specific who sat on the other side of me.

Before I could stand an move my seat the teacher walked in telling me sit where I was.

I'm so screwed for the day!

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Aro's P.O.V_**

I sat down in the chair between my brother's Caius and Marcus blankly looking at the male in front of me.

"What is it that you have come for?" I asked mentally sighing, this past month random vampires have come wondering why we left the Cullens with a warning, obviously they had more witnesses to back their evidence.

He smirked confident," I want to join the Volturi," he spoke holding his head high. I sat up interested with the topic of discussion. It wasn't a secret of my obsession with collecting vampires with abilities, in my opinion it makes the Volturi a stronger unit, thus immortals fearing us.

Sadistic I know.

"I believe the way it works is that we give you the offer to join, not the other way around." I chuckled raising my eyebrows.

"Brother, let him speak," Marcus mumbled, shocking me and Caius, I hesitantly looked away giving the tall muscular man a cold stare.

"I would like to join the Volturi, my family has betrayed me, leaving me alone, I have no where else to go." He whispered looking down, I blinked my eyes looking at the man.

_"I would rather be a nomad then be apart of the Volturi guard?_ isn't that what you said when we went to war?" I asked quoting what he said during the confrontation with the Cullen's.

He cringed nodding his head, "I thought I was doing the right thing by helping the Cullen's, but it seems I could never do anything right." He shrugged.

"What makes you think we'll let you stay here? you have nothing to offer us, nothing to give." Caius stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes, but looked at the man expectantly, our savaged ways caused the immortals to have fear and for that I was happy, fear meant fewer people willing to over step boundaries. "Well?

"My power isn't very much, but it's something, I can change the way people think, control their minds would be a better phrase, I can manipulate the thoughts making them believe what I want them to, but is has its limits.'' He spoke murmuring at the end, I narrowed my eyes, the ones that always seem to have greater abilities never thought themselves worthy enough, which confused me.

"You were right, your power isn't very much, now leave." Caius growled, the young male stubbornly stuck his chest out and raised his chin looking at all three of us.

"Why do you think your gift isn't worth much?" I mentally thanked our dead ancestor (whomever he may be) that we don't get headaches, because with the decision I was making I'm sure I would've had one later.

"Because if my _gift _was strong they wouldn't have left me to die." He growled, I winced at his words having a quick flashback.

I blinked now feeling guilty," Fine, you may stay, we'll improve on your..." I trailed off waving my hand not being able to express his personality."You can't be here if your going to whine about something so little, you'll end up dead before morning." I grumbled rushing out of the room. I shuffled quickly to my haven keeping out of guards eyes. I didn't want to deal with all their questions on why I let that man come into our home and join the guard.

Heck, I didn't even know why? but of part of my mind knew.

_'You left her to die? you killed your own sister! my wife!'_

The words repeated, I shook my head violently willing the memory to go away, but it wanted to show, go back to that horrible day I killed my sister in fear of Marcus and her leaving.

_'You were both going to leave, I couldn't let that happen, the Volturi has to be strong, you can't just leave when you feel like it!' _I shouted angry, but the truth was that the guilt overpowered me, but I stubbornly didn't show it, I blocked it away and buried it deep upon the other cruel things I've done.

Killing my sister is what I regret most in life, I left her for dead in the middle of nowhere letting nomads take their vengeance, every step away from her killed me, I went back to save her trust me, but I was too late.

Her ashes proved it.

"Aro, open this door before I break it!" Caius growled banging on the door, I sighed walking over to the door, Caius makes no empty threats- I've learned so over the centuries." What made you decided to let that nomad into our home!?'' He demanded pushing me aside making his way into the room.

I thought about ignoring him and pretend like he wasn't there but it's Caius he would wait a century to get his answer," Everyone deserves a chance, I gave you one didn't I." I mumbled dryly sitting down on the chair.

"At least I was worthy, he's weak, lets others see his emotions, he won't last long." He argued pacing the floor.

"I know-"

"If you know then why would you let him come? let him join nonetheless!?" He shouted hitting the bookshelf, loose books fell out landing on the floor with a light _boom_ sound.

I clenched my jaw annoyed with his questions," If you think he's weak why don't you train him, show he not to show his emotions, I don't care, just do what you have done before, never question my motives,I don't run by you." I growled standing ready to leave. He growled yanking me back.

"Nor do I, you-" He stopped hearing the child- like voices.

"Hello!" The twins shouted in union, Caius scowl changed to a smile the same time as mine.

"What are you two doing out of your rooms, aren't you on punishment?" Caius asked giving the boys a stern glare.

Caius indeed was a backwards men, he'll have a grudge for something than turn around and claim to love them or it, but hate all the other ones of its kind. And that is how he treated Leah and the boys, he hated them because of what one child of the moon did to him, didn't even listen to Leah when she told him that she was different, he believed all wolves were the same as with vampires, the confrontation with the Cullen's and meeting the half vampire changed his perceptive.

The day Demetri died Caius told her the news of his death and stayed beside Leah letting him know that he would treat her as member of the family from then on, he saw the good in the boys and instantly took a liking to them. It was weird to see Caius showing love to anyone else besides his wife.

"That's who were looking for, we can't find her!" Seth exaggerated waving his hands in the air wildly, I've come to notice he did that when he was frustrated. Just like his father.

Caius groaned feigning annoyance," let's go find the stubborn mule." He grabbed Skylar's hand handing Seth to me, unconsciously I entered his thoughts seeing everything from the day he came here, to him getting in trouble with his mother making me freeze.

"Who's Snow?" I asked.

Both boys looked at each other hesitantly afraid to answer the question.

"Well?"

_**Seth's P.O.V**_

I bounded down the stairs humming a random song inside my head distracting myself for tonight's dinner. Alice thought it would be good idea to have everyone over at my house for a _family_ dinner, I mentally snorted, their was no way I would be claiming them as family. I only held four people to that tittle, on lost it and the other died.

"What are you thinking about?" My mother asked kissing my cheek, I playfully glared.

"I don't think we should have this dinner, a room full of vampires and a human isn't good." I spoke rolling my eyes, the only way I would agree to come to this _dinner _was if I had someone who actually trusted that would have my back if something went wrong, Brady and Collin already being invited didn't count so I bought the third best person that would help, which was Vessie.

''Seth, the Cullen's are nice people, they won't hurt your girlfriend." She assured purposely saying the word girlfriend.

I looked away hiding my blush," she's not my girlfriend." I growled stomping away, I heard her laughter behind me scowling, I scanned the room looking for a caramel brunette, my scowl deepened seeing Bella talking to her.

"When did you get here?" I asked throwing my arm around her shoulder protectively, I ignored her giggle staring at Bella suspiciously.

"A few minutes ago, Brady and Collin seem to be avoiding me." She murmured, I looked away from Bella grinning at the girl tuck beneath my arm.

"Probably scared I'll kick their ass." I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"Wow, what happened to the being nice speech?'' She asked sarcastically.

I ignored her looking back at Bella," What where you two talking about?" I asked curious, it's Bella, she could easily tell Vessie something on _accident_.

"Bella here told me that your parents were getting married." Vessie chuckled turning to glare at me, my mouth formed a '0'.

Bella smiled not seeing the glare Vessie gave me," well how about we go upstairs so I could tell you the exciting news." I exclaimed feigning excitement.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed my hand trailing behind me to my room, I turned around hearing my name being called.

"Seth, glad to see you smiling," Emily beamed looking back and forth between me and Ves.

Glaring I scoffed earning a smack from Vessie- which hurt like hell." Yeah, thanks." I grumbled rubbing the back of my hand Vessie smiled smugly whilst soothing her hand.

"I made your favor-" I cut her off, no way in hell was I going to let her think she could soften me up by baking my favorite dessert, she didn't even know what it was!

"Look, I have other things to do and your interrupting them, thanks for the dessert." I grunted grabbing Vessie's small hand dragging her into my room.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Vessie asked as I slammed the door.

"Because I can."

"That's not a good reason, she just wanted a conversation!" she shouted.

"Well, that's all you're getting." I grunted glaring at the wall, I heard the soft footsteps Vessie's feet made.

"Why are you like this? why don't I get to see that smile of yours? what happened to the old Seth?" She whispered softly touching my cheek. I tensed as her hands rubbed my bottom lip.

"He opened his eyes," I snorted.

"And what did he see?"

"His best friend dying." I whispered looking at her, her smile faltered as she stumbled back.

" I'm not dying Seth." She muttered sitting down on the bed.

"Not yet." I grumbled not moving from where I was.

"Why do you have to bring this up now?" She whispered weakly.

" We've avoided it for the past three weeks!" I shouted in disbelief, I gave her enough space to herself before asking the questions I wanted to know.

"And that's the way I want to keep it, I don't want to talk about if I _might _ die or not, I just want a friend to be there to tell me everything is going to work, I- I" she stopped letting the tears fall and sobbed." I just want a friend to be here for me."

I slowly walked to her grabbing her hands making her stand, she looked up showing me her tear streaked face." I'll be here for you, I always will, you could count on that." I whispered kissing her forehead, she sniffed looking at the wall behind me.

" I have to get home my-" I cut her off by tugging her arm back.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered blushing.

"I can't, my brother-"

"Eh, I'm sure he'll understand." I grinned.

She frowned, " I'm sorry but I can't, tell your mom I said congratulations."

I nodded my head dejectedly."See ya." I mumbled closing the door behind her.

I groaned plopping on my bed frustrated.

Why doesn't things go my way?

**For now don't worry about Snow, you'll learn things about him in chapters to come :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Snow's P.O.V

The blonde boy sat in a corner isolating himself from one of his best friends ashamed of himself.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked rolling the ball to him, he waited for the ball roll back but tilted his head in wonder when he didn't hear anything.

Snow bowed his head not meeting his friend eye, shaking his head Snow mumbled." Nothing," he rolled the ball expecting it to roll back.

"Are you sad again?" Seth asked scooting closer.

Vigorously he shook his head stopping Seth mid scoot."Stay back, I don't want you to come near me." He quickly whispered facing his palms in front of him.

"My mommy said we could play again, I just have to follow her rules and everything will okay!" He spoke dragging the 'O'.

"Really?" Snow whispered sadly, he felt guilty and worry for his friend.

"Yeah, mommy's cool, s-she even plays cars with me and Sky!" The boy exclaimed.

Snow thought of how it would've felt to have his mother play games with him, chastise him on the things he did wrong, helping him better decisions along the way, but sadly he had no one besides Seth and Skylar, he had brothers _now_, a small family, but he could deal with it he was happy. Until now.

"Did you do something bad?" Seth murmured his face losing its color.

Snow wondered how the twins could find out what he did just by looking at me. Was he an open book? were there pages of him giving previews for everyone to see?

"I've done something very terrible, I was angry, I didn't know what I was doing Seth I swear." Snow pleaded for forgiveness, he watched as his best friend's body tensed an slowly lifted his eyes to look him in the eye. Seth abruptly stood and ran out of the room. Without thinking he appeared on the side of Seth running next to him silently.

"Mom, mommy!" Seth shouted running down the hall. Snow's heart pounded, was he going to tell? break their promise?

"What are you doing!?" Snow hissed but received a glare from him, which shocked him since the twins never did anything that result in being mean.

"Mom, mommy!?" He hollered looking around for her, the louder Seth called his mother the nervous and tensed he got.

"Please." Snow begged looking at his friend.

Seth turned around to glare at his dead best friend. "Why isn't she answering?" He whispered weakly eyes watery.

"What do you mean?"

Seth head shot up abruptly,"what did you do to mommy!?" He demanded.

"N- nothing," Snow stuttered stepping away from his friend." I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you, leave me alone, leave me alone!"

Snow stumbled back as his friend crawled into a ball in a corner covering his eyes shaking his head repeatedly, saying the same words over again. Snow wished he could still cry, at least shed a tear, he didn't want to leave his best friends they were the only one that played with him. Without them he would still be wondering around Ireland asking people if they seen his mommy, which they ignored. Never looking at him, now he was being rejected again, this time by his best friend.

"Abel, please forgive me," He whispered, he shook his head pressing his back closer to the white wall behind him.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to be your friend," Seth sobbed.

Those where the words that pulled him away from his best friend, he watched as the world before him started to spin out of control, colors of lights flashing around him causing him to close his eyes and wrap his tiny arms over his torso the best he could.

"Hello? somebody?" Snow shouted looking at around the empty field. He muttered under his breath. He sighed kicking a rock only frustrating himself as his foot went through the rock.

Snow was back to where he started.

Belfast, Ireland.

The same place, the same spot, the same surroundings where he died nearly a century ago before he met the twins. He didn't remember much, just that he was taken from his home and dragged out here then remembered feeling pain to the head before having a long rest.

"Is their anyone out there?" He shouted. He knew their were others like him, Seth always told him stories of his _friends_ the ones that always came for help, and left to the _sun _as the twins like to call it.

"What are you doing out here mate?" A man asked behind Snow, startled he turned around stepping back looking into the soft brown eyes of the male.

Snow thought of his response and couldn't think of anything, what was he doing? it's not like the people who walked this earth will be able to see him, well except Seth.

"You don't know? don't worry mate every dead person doesn't know." The male chuckled holding his belly.

Snow learned from the twins to never talk to a stranger because you'll never know if their bad or good. And even in this realm, bad people where everywhere, including himself.

The man leaned forward observing the boy's eyes." Ah, your different eh," he tsked.

Snow stumbled away from the man, this is what Snow was afraid of, this is the reason he stayed with the twins. People like this man wanted him dead, they had their beliefs that every one of his kind where evil and didn't deserve to live- but there was nothing they could do he was already dead.

_'They could do worst' _Seth's voice murmured explaining to Snow and Skylar of what the spirits were capable of.

Frightened of the words and man in front of him Snow thought if a place where he could be, a place where he'll be safe.

Home.

He looked up looking at the flickering lights above, he did it, he remembered where his home was. The smell of supper wafted around the room making him cringed in disgust. He didn't know very much about what he was, just that he had red eyes, pale skin, didn't sleep, and couldn't eat the food he use to when he was a little boy.

Slowly he walked into the room and looked at the broken woman sitting down on the chair emotionless with a blanket wrapped around her.

A smile graced his lips as he slowly walked over to the woman that cared for him, healed him when he was sick, made him breakfast while singing songs.

"Ma," He whispered, he crept over to her only standing a foot away. She continued to stare emotionless at the tv, looking at nothing.

Shaking his head, he stepped away getting ready to leave and find somewhere else to go but before he left he heard the sound of a baby crying and looked curiously at the back room. His mom sat there not at all bothered by the sound.

Curious about who made that sound he walked to the back room taking cautious steps. Opening the door to the room that use to be his he saw a crib to the far right farthest from the window.

"Hello?" He asked, no one responded making him confused, shrugging his shoulder he walked to the crib and growled in frustration when he couldn't see because of his height. Looking around the room to find something to stand on he found a stepping stool and climbed on sighing in satisfaction when he could see what lay in the crib.

The little girl he saw made him gasp, he had a little sister, blonde hair, blue eyes girl, a smile made its way to his face, he knew without a doubt he would do anything to protect his angel. And if the Seth didn't want to be his friend anymore, then find, he'll just hang out with this angel.

Shyly he waved as the little girls screaming died down an her eyes landed on him watching his every move." Hello, I'm you older brother Finely, but you could call me snow." He whispered red eyes shining with happiness.

He would make a promise for himself, no more bad things, but first he had to tell Seth what he did.

And he didn't know how.  
_

Leah's P.O.V

What would you do if someone came up to you and told you your sons imaginary friend _may _perhaps be real? Nothing, scream, act nonchalant, deny it?

Well that's everything I did, plus more. Aro told me he read Seth's mind _unconsciously_ seeing a boy with blonde hair and...red eyes in his thoughts smiling.

"Leah, I don't think this boy named.." he trailed of thinking about the name.

"Snow," I clarified.

"Yes, Snow, I don't he's just an imaginary friend," Aro spoke lowly.

"Its his imagination Aro, of course he's _not_ real." I shrugged rolling my eyes.

"Leah, the kid had red eyes, and looked to be an immortal child, immortal children posse powers to an maybe-"

I cut him off with a shake of my head," Aro, your overreacting, again, Snow is just a figment of Seth's imagination, just like Clinton, James, and happy." I defended going down the names of his imaginary friends, and boy does he have a lot!

" I don't think I am Leah, this time I might be right."

I chuckled rolling my eyes,"your only right ten percent of the time."

"I took that to my nonexistent heart." He grumbled.

"You where suppose to!" I shouted walking outside I turned the corner frowning when I saw Seth in a corner crying. "Seth? what's wrong?"

His eyes slowly looked up as sobbed racked his body."Mommy?"

I nodded my head worried,"what's wrong? why are you crying?"

"Mommy!" He shouted grabbing my neck, caught of guard I fell on my bum chuckling," mommy, mommy!" He shouted repeatedly.

"Yeah, it's mommy!"

He kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose, eyes. Everywhere. Making my chuckles turn into laughter.

"Someones happy to see me." I laughed as he unwrapped himself from me." Why where you crying?"

"I couldn't find you, and I got scared." He whispered.

"Aw, there's nothing to be scared of, mommy will always be here for you no matter what!" I smiled, he beamed showing his dimples.

"I love you mommy!" He exclaimed kissing my nose.

"I love you to pumpkin," I chuckled.

"I love you more!" He teased.

"How much?"

"The whole wide world." He exclaimed sniffing, spreading his arms out.

I laughed picking him up, "let's go find Sky," I suggested walking down the hall.

**_Well you guys gotta a little side if Snow and if you are confused, Snow's a vampire...that's dead, he'll be an important character throughout the story, and your if your confused about other things let me know and I clarify :_D**


	20. Chapter 20

;O  
Seth's P.O.V  
_

I silently crossed the road not bothering to throw my hood on as the rain showered me. Today was one of  
day where my body went numb an everyone around me didn't matter. I hated these days but didn't do anything to stop it. For some odd reason, I liked the feeling of going numb, tuning everyone out, making them repel away from me when they saw my scowl.

I opened the gate and walked the trail to the person that gave me life. Sitting on the freshly cut grass I placed the flower next to the stone that read _Harrison Clearwater._

With a shaky breath I began to talk." Dad, I know you're wondering why I haven't been here to visit, but, school, patrol, and meetings that mean nothing have been in the way. I bought along so good news and bad, well depends on how you looks at it." I laughed smiling.

Talking to my dad's grave bought a weird feeling, but talking to him (dead or not) will always make me smile and clear my head. My dad was a good man, prejudice just made others believe he was cruel man, but the tribe made him that way, they told him everything of what vampires were or other things, and he believed it, tried to teach us, but Leah didn't have it, she thought it was stupid, she wouldn't let him change her, told me not to either, and since Leah was (and still is) my role model I listened to her, but I won't lie and say that apart me didn't believe what he said because it did.

"Remember that day when we all went to the fair for my birthday and Leah wasted all her money on a stupid fish, every time she lost she'll get mad and angrily demanded for another try then when she lost her money, she stole mines." I paused laughing, that was the best and last birthday I had with her." And when she finally won she gave me the fish and a big bruise." I chuckled.

That memory will always be stored in my head, she made my fourteenth birthday an unforgettable one, just like I wished.

"Charlie finally had the balls to marry mom," I shook my head remembering her reaction." She thought I would be mad and leave like Lee. But I'm happy for her, she deserves to be happy. The weddings suppose to be in Italy, which is stupid considering who's there, two weeks and then where leaving." I sighed.

I thought about asking Vessie if she wanted to go but shook my head and cancel that thought out, I'm pretty sure she'll have better things to do then watch a wedding.

"I don't think there's any bad news I have to tell," I paused hearing footsteps behind me." I think it's time to go, but don't worry, I'll come back." I mumbled standing. I looked at the sky and growled, a storm should be coming.

I walked down the trail heading to the gate, I reached for that handle opening it walking out to the road. I felt satisfied as my mood lifted a little. I quickly turned the corner hearing the same footsteps behind me.

Ignoring the voice in my head to turn around, I jogged heading to the woods hearing the footsteps increase its pace.

Turning around I growled at the person behind me." Are you following me?" I hissed.

The small person shook his or her head."What? no, the bus stop is right here." She spoke pointing to the bus stop behind me.

Blushing I whispered." Oh, sorry." I shook my head walking to the woods. I turned my head looking at the girl sitting down. Doesn't she know that bus stop doesn't run anymore?

"You know this bus stop running about an hour ago?" I asked walking back over to her.

I was shock when she lifted her head seeing her face."Seth?"

Great, Leeba.

"What are you doing out here anyway, it's getting dark and a storm should be coming." I grumbled.

"I came to visit my sister," She muttered sadly. I mentally groaned feeling like an ass.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

She nodded her head." Don't worry I didn't take it to the heart." She laughed pushing her glasses off of her nose.

"Will someone pick you up?" I asked concerned, even though I'm still pissed at what she did, I have a heart.  
Plus, my mom will kill me if I left her here all alone.

"I don't know I tried calling my home, brother, and sister but nobody seems to be answering." She sighed.

"Where do you live?" I asked looking down the street, it couldn't be that far right?

"Port Angels." She shrugged, I looked at her disbelief.

"What the hell? why so far?" I shouted, I'm not walking _all _the way to Port Angels from La Push, it'll take us a day.

"I wanted to stall time, and walking seemed to the trick." Felling guilty, once again, I sighed.

"Are you serious, I'm not walking that far." I groaned.

She snorted." I never said you have to."

"Yeah, but it'll be cruel of me to let you walk home in the dark by yourself anything could happen." I sighed.

"Your not cruel Seth, just do things differently." She laughed pushing those thick bifocals up.

"Why won't you wear contacts?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I just love my bifocals." She chuckled, she looked at me awkwardly.

If I walked her home it'll take hours, hours I don't wanna go through, if I took her my house, it'll only be a few minutes, and from there she could call her family.

But do I want her to come back to my house? she did over step boundaries found into Leah's room though.

Gahh!

"Fine, but don't make me regret my decision. You could come to my house, there's no way, I'm letting you walk home by yourself." I grumbled grabbing her small hands.

Shaking her head she stood." Psh, I don't know you that well, I met you a week ago, don't you think it's to soon?"

"Fine, stay out here and catch a cold," I grunted walking towards the wood.

"It was just a joke!" She shouted running behind me, I laughed grabbing her hand helping her over the falling trees and puddles. "Why wood you come this way? isn't it creepy?" She muttered holding on to my hand tighter.

"Nope, besides it quicker."

"Well it's creeping me out." She whispered.

I huffed slightly annoyed, " I'm not gone let anything happen to you, but if you say another word I'll leave you." I joked.

The walk to my house my silent which I felt lucky for. I opened the door the house yelling at random names.

"Mom? Charlie? Brady? Collin?" I sniffed the air smelling the faint smell of my mom's scent. "Looks like no ones home." I muttered throwing the keys on the table.

"How many siblings do you have?" She asked in wonder.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " you basically know a lot about me and yet, I know nothing about you." She chuckled.

"What's to know about me? I'm just a boy in your classes that does his work." I snorted.

"Why do you always do that? think you're not important?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

_' Because if was important, than my sister would've taken me or at least stayed_ '.

"I don't know, this is just who I am?" I shrugged grabbing the remote control turning the tv on.

"The pictures on the wall proves otherwise." She murmured picking up the picture of Leah and me.

Leah had her hair down smirking at me looking at the ground. That day I dropped my ice cream from jumping up and down lika dimwit.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Leeba whispered, I gave her a weird look before cautiously taking the picture from her.

"I'm sure she would be thankful you think she's beautiful." I muttered placing the picture back where it was.

"What's her name?" She asked breathless.

I raised my eyebrows, "I'm not talking about her." I grunted blankly looking at the screen.

Her eyes widened, " was the room I went in hers?" She asked, I clenched my jaw nodding my head." Her room reminded me of my mom, I wasn't thinking- sorry," she whispered.

"As long as you don't pull that stunt again then I forgive you, she's someone important to me, I just can't talk about her to a complete stranger, or anyone else for that matter, it just doesn't feel right." I responded.

"I know what you mean, I have the same thing going on with my sister," she grinned, I turned my head her way.

"You have two sisters right?" I asked confused.

She nodded her head," she basically committed suicide when they took my dad, she was closer to him, my younger sister and I weren't though, we close with our brother." She paused blushing," I'm doing it again." She laughed.

"Doing what?" I mumbled.

"Telling you the background story of my life." She whispered.

I laughed noticing how she does it unconsciously. "I just noticed."

"How about we make it even, and you tell me something about you?" She suggested, I thought about my choice.

It wouldn't hurt to open up a bit, would it?

* 'Take a chance' * Leah's laughter echoed through my head. I smiled taking that as my sign that it wouldn't hurt.

"I love running," I randomly said grinning. She laughed shaking her head.

"You're a random kid," she whispered.

Eh, I guess you could say that.  
_

Sue's P.O.V

I walked around the grocery store picking out the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner. I turned the corner to quickly bumping into someone's buggy.

"Aunt Sue." Emily beamed looking at me.

I mentally groaned, but decided to grow up and be a bigger person.  
" Hello, what have you been up to?" I asked.

She smiled looking down at her swollen stomach." Nothing much, since this baby has kept me off my feet." She joked.

I nodded," I know that feeling, I had two of my own."

Emily was sister's youngest daughter, I love her like she's one of mine, but I can't help but blame her for being apart if my daughter's absence. She caused a lot of mayhem coming down here, had the nerve to start a relationship with my daughter's ex fiancé, she betrayed her own family, and for that it caused a rift between our relationship.

"How's Seth?" She asked.

"Ah, he's good, going to school, still healing himself from Leah's absence." I muttered, I noticed her winced and felt bad for going there.

"Well I hope he gets better, Sam's waiting for me outside, I gotta go." She rushed turning down the aisle. I bit my lip stifling my laughter, I haven't done that in a while.

**_ I Know is isn't much but work with me, I've been busy working on other things :D, but don't worry next chapter should be longer, if your confused let me know! :D_**


	21. Chapter 21

Seth's P.O.V  
_

Turns out Leeba's brother went back home and her sister was visiting a friend; meaning she wouldn't be able to get in her house until morning.

Yay!

"Looks like we're having a slumber party, maybe we should start by paintings our nails, giving each other facials." She joked making her voice high- pitched.

I rolled my eyes, " touch me and you'll be outside in the rain." I grunted.

She held her hands in front of protecting herself from me." Totally understandable."

I shook my head ignoring her for the time being.

Thirty- minutes must've passed with her fidgeting and moving around every fucking second! "Stop, that's fucking irritating, just sit still!" I growled grabbing her shoulders pausing her movement. She stared at me wide-eyed but regardless sat still, "Thanks." I huffed.

"Sorry, I jut can't sit still in one spot." She whispered.

Obviously, I'm dealing with a chick that has ADHD, talks to much, and has a weird habit with staring at the picture beside her.

"Why do you keep staring at that picture?" I asked annoyed, it was the same picture I took out of her grasp earlier.

"She reminds me of someone," she smiled rubbing her chest. I narrowed my eyes confused.

"Okay," I mumbled awkwardly, nodding my head. I returned my attention to the cartoon.

"You know-"

"Your doing it again." I mumbled, she pushed her glasses off her nose squinting her eyes confused.

"And what might that be Clearwater." My face morphed into its natural scowl.

"Don't call me that." I hissed glaring at the yellow sea creature.

"It is your name, well your surname." She mumbled tilting her head to the side.

"I prefer to be called Seth."

"Hm, I like to give others nicknames, it always has been a.." She shrugged dismissing the sentence.

"Been a what?"

"Oh, so now you want to listen." She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can't tune you out, mind as well listen."

"Retard, its '_might as well'_ not mind as well, do you actually hear yourself when you speak?" She smirked, I turned to glare at her (which seemed to be common now) and stuck my tongue out.

"Wouldn't your mother be worried about you spending the night at _f__riends_ house that you've just met?" I asked curious, I'm pretty sure my mom would just shrug her shoulders and say_ ' you need to make friends'_ some mother she is.

"Nope, she doesn't even know." Leeba whispered bowing her head, I blew out a breath knowing that this is the moment where she launches herself into a story of her background.

Again.

"Go ahead, let it out." I grumbled giving her my attention.

Shaking her head she spoke, "no it's okay, I won't force you into listening to my sad stories." She chuckled.

"Your not forcing me if I _want_ to listen." I sighed.

She snorted," you don't seem interested."

"Because you're not talking." I chuckled making her smile, I just noticed that she rarely smiled, the only way you knew she was interested in what you where saying is the way her head nodded."Why don't you smile?"

Her smile faltered, " I guess you could say, the people in my life made me this way, their choices effected me and outcome was this." She sighed looking at he tv.

My heart did that retarded skip, enjoying the fact that I had someone who could relate to me." We seem to have things in common." I whispered to myself.

"Like what?"

"You lost someone important to you, and the people in your life shaped you out to be this way." I explained softly, her soft chuckle was barely heard through the room.

"That's the most background knowledge you've told me so far." She observed amused.

"Well aren't you special." I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

She punched my arm (failing miserably) then regretted it soon afterwards as it started to hurt.

"Yeah, never hit me again, it only result with pain." I winked gently grabbing her hand. It wasn't anything to bad.

"Come on, well just put ice on it," I sighed helping her up to the kitchen.

"Thanks," age muttered when I handed her the cold bag of peas.

"Your welcome, are you hunger?" I asked, there wasn't anything I could cook so I prayed that she already ate.

"Yeah, I thought you'll never ask." She laughed, I lowered my head groaning *why me*.

"Well, looks like we're eating cereal for the night." I mumbled grabbing the milk cartoon and Fruit Loops.

"And here I thought you'd make me a meal," She snorted.

"In your dreams." I grumbled passing her the bowl.

An hour later we were in my room awkwardly sitting next to each other watching South Park. We would say things here and there but fall back into an awkward silence.

"Back to awkward I guess." She murmured fidgeting.

"Yup." I replies popping the p.

"Wanna play a game or something?" She asked nervously.

"As long as it isn't Truth or dare, or spin the bottle." I mumbled shrugging my shoulders, from the corner of my eye I saw her head nod.

"Twenty one question?" She squeaked.

My eyes narrowed her way suspiciously, " are you trying to get me to tell you about my life?" I asked annoyed.

She sighed lowering her head." It was worth a shot."

"Why do you want to know so badly, like I said I'm not important, I'm just the boy that's in your class." I growled frustrated.

She flinched as I gave her a glare that could kill." Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." She whispered pushing her glasses up.

I snorted turning back around staring blankly at the television. I felt the bed shift and looked to see Leeba standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked shaking my head, she ignored me grabbing her things. "Leeba?" I tried.

"I'll just go home, be out of your way, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be find." She nodded walking out, I stared at the spot where she left confused.

I never said anything about her being in my way? I mentally groaned getting out the bed running down the stairs shutting the door as she opened it.

"I never said you had to leave," I murmured looking at her glistening brown eyes. Once again today, I felt like shit.

"No, it's okay," She whispered sniffing.

Aw man, I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted her to know that my life wasn't important, nothing mattered, besides if I told her the story of my background I'll have to lie which I had no energy to do.

"Come on Lee." I whispered, I stifled a wince as her nickname but memories of my sister.

"If you don't want me to be here then it's alright, I won't take it to the heart." She mumbled keeping her head down, I growled hating the way she seem to submit to me. I didn't want her to, I wanted her to have the balls to stand up to me and not bow her head in defeat, I hated that in a person, because it reminds me of how I was before Leah left.

"Look at me," I sighed frustrated with myself and her for being this way. If only she would've let things stay awkward between us I'm pretty sure we've could've avoided this.

"Fine I'll just say it, when someone tells you the truth don't take it so hard, not everything people tell you will be what you want to hear but what you _need _to hear, you can't just run away from things it's taken the cowards way out." I paused annoyed that she still didn't want to look up."And quit bowing your head down and look up, don't be afraid, I may be a jerk_sometimes _but I won't do anything to you, there's nothing" to be afraid of." I whispered waiting for her to look up, slowly her head lifted and her glasses slid down to her nose. Smiling I pushed them back up for her. " I'm a friend and friends help each other out." I winked.

"Were friends?" She whispered shocked,"I thought you didn't like me?"

I rolled my eyes, " did you ask?"

She shook her head." It was obvious, they way you would glare at me walking down the hall, or go the other way when you saw me." She sniffed.

Okay, so she had a point," you over stepped boundaries by going into that room, and I glare at everyone, don't take it to the heart." I chuckled at the end.

"Sorry, again, the smell of her perfumes reminded me of-" she stopped blinking back tears.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." I mumbled grabbing her hand, she nodded holding my hand tightly.

I couldn't stop the thoughts that went through my mind telling me how perfect her hand felt in mine, her just being next to her make my emotions wild and unpredictable.

Leeba was a beautiful girl, silky long brunette hair, light russet skin complexion, soft curves and a thin waist, small ass but her breast were smaller than Vessie's.

I smirked, Leeba's boobs were pebbles compared to Vessie's rocks . I chuckled under my breath causing Leeba to look at me confused.

"What's so funny?" She asked pushing those horrible glasses up.

"I just thought about something," I chuckled going through my drawers.

"Care to share," she chuckled.

"You don't want to know, it was rude." I mumbled, but the smirk on my face wouldn't go away. Clearly her curiosity didn't either.

"I can handle it." She said stubbornly.

I shook my head, "noo you don't".

"How would you know, it's not like you're an empath."

_ But I know one_

"Leeba, trust me, you don't wanna know." I tried while grabbing the shirt and shorts.

"Seth, how am I suppose to trust you if you won't even tell me something so little." She spoke, I looked at her through the mirror, eyes widened, as I saw she was behind me.

"You really want to know hun?" I scoffed turning around holding the pair of shorts and shirt in my hand.

"That's whole reason I'm asking." She spoke in a duh tone, which I thought was pretty...pretty fucking annoying.  
"I compared your pebbles to Vessie's rocks." Again as smirk graced my lips.

She twisted her face in confusion." My pebbles to her rocks?"

I nodded my head slowly standing I'm front of her awkwardly. "Is that some type of slang? Expression?" She questioned squinting her eyes.

I shook my head. Face Palm.

"Nevermind." I growled shoving the close in her arms.

"Whatever Seth Clearwater." She grumbled, I shook my head walking out the room.

I walked inside the bathroom striping down to my boxers putting on my shorts, I never bothered with a shirt since my temperature runs high, I left the clothes on the floor walking back to my room knocking on the door. I heard her hum a yes and sighed.

"Are you done."

"Yeah," she mumbled, I nodded my head stopping in my tracks.

"Nobody sleeps in my bed but me!" I hissed annoyed.

_'And Vessie' _ A voice snickered.

"Get over it." She whispered drowsily.

Nu-uh , I'm not giving up, I'll regret this in the future but now that were in the present I really don't give a fuck. I shuffled to my bed leaned over the brunette quickly picking her up throwing her over my shoulder walking back to the door and dropping her on her ass.

"Told you." I snorted climbing on my side of the bed.

She huffed standing up." Fine, i'll find somewhere else to go."

I shrugged my shoulders getting comfortable until her words processed in my head. There were only three places she'll be able to sleep, after I narrowed them down I knew which one she'll choose.

The couch was automatically crossed out as the thunder made a loud crackling sound, and the fact that it was downstairs.

Second, my mom room was next door, but locked, why I have no clue.

And last, Leah's room, and there was no way in hell she was sleeping in their.

"Fine, you could sleep in here." I groaned smothering my face into my pillow.

Just kill me! take me away pillow!

"I knew you would cave in, they always do." She smirked laying down beside me.

I scowled huffing." Rule number one, no slobbering, or snoring, or so help me god, i'll murder you in your sleep." I hissed flipping over on my stomach.

"Good luck I don't eh!" She chuckled

_::Two hours later::_

I tried to choke her while she slept but couldn't go through it. The fucker lied, she snored_ and _ slobbed!

I grumbled a mouthful of profanities shrugging saying something along the lines _bitch can't keep her mouth closed or does she have to snore that fucking loud! It isn't that fucking nessacary. _

Hear her shudder of a snore I groaned."I'm going to hell!" before kicking her off the bed.

**_Okay, I took it upon myself to make a wordpress account for those of you who want the visual image of the characters that are made up. _**

**_Just go to this link: .com_**

**_I haven't updating any pictures but as soon as I wake up I'll update :D_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay, I posted the pictures, and just to let you guys know, Vessie and Leeba may not fit into the category of the stories characteristic, but they were the closets people to the characters personalities, aaand about the tattoos i'll explain, there won't be much Leah or the twins this chapter is all about Seth ;D_

Seth's P.O.V

I felt movement on me and slowly opened my eyes to see Leeba's hair sprawled out over my chest.

"Get the hell off me." I growled shifting to my side so her head slid off me, I planned on going back to sleep but I guess she had other plans.

"I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat." She mumbled groggy. I mentally rolled my eyes since they were close trying not to look at her.

"Didn't last night tell you something? I don't know how to cook?" I grumbled shaking my head.

"I could give you-" I stopped her from continuing that sentence. I will never go near a stove unless my life depended on it, and now it didn't.

"I'm not leaving this bed, it's a fucking saturday, you go make it." I yawned pulling the covers over my head. I wish I didn't though, I was facing Leeba's way still so that gave me the view of her pink polka-dotted bra.

Thanks to the fucked up gene I could see even though its dark.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I groaned turning the other way under the covers, it was the polite thing to do, besides it's not like I haven't seen them before.

Wait that came out wrong! I have never (and plan to keep it this way) plan to see Leeba's breasts. Nothing wrong with her, she's just, how do you say it, fifty shots down from my taste?

Whatever!

"Sorry, it got hot in here and the shirt you gave me was making it worse." She mumbled and I bet you a dollar she's blushing.

"I'm going downstairs." I grumbled sliding out of the bed I got to the door not turning around. " If you want something to eat I suggest you stop staring at nothing and get your ass up." I smirked knowingly, she was staring at the spot where I just left.

"Yeah, let me just put my shirt on." She whispered, I nodded my head heading downstairs to the kitchen picking the note off of the counter.

_Spending time with Charlie, won't be home until Sunday_. I growled under my breath throwing the paper in the garbage.

"What's wrong with you now?" Leeba asked sitting down on the stool in front of me.

"Nothing, what do you want to eat?" I asked reaching for the cabinets automatically reaching for the cereal.  
"Again!" She shrieked annoyed, I nodded my head smugly.

"I'm not cooking, unless you won't to, I have no problem."

"Fine, get out of my way." She hissed shoving me. I'm pretty sure I had a smile on my face as I watched her angrily throw things on the counter.

"You know how to cook? you're not gonna burn down my mommy's kitchen?" I asked, I heard her snickering and frowned. Every child in the world calls their mom mommy, right? Yeah, it's totally normal.

"Yes, yes, and you still call your mom mommy." She giggled, I tilted my head not seeing why it was so funny.

"Duh, didn't you just hear me say it, besides it totally normal." I shrugged grabbing the rest of the ingredients.

"Sure a sixteen year old boy calling his mom mommy." She mumbled dryly.

"What? so you never called your mom mommy when you were younger?" I asked.

"Nope." She whispered, I squinted my eyes as to the sudden change of tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it seemed to come out a lot dealing with her, along with all the other things.

"Nothing just need more milk." She shrugged looking through the refrigerator.

"Maybe we can-" she cut me off hitting my arm.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, my sister says it all the time." She hissed. I rubbed my arm frantically.

"Why the hell do they keep hitting me." I whispered under my breath.

"Who?" Leeba asked.

"Get to cooking." I hissed stomping into the living room.

_What the fuck is she taking? Whatever it is I need some!_

Minutes later eggs, bacon, and toast were laid out in front of me being chewed down.

"Stop eating like that it's disgusting," Leeba hissed slapping my arm, resulting in my bacon being dropped.

I stared at debating on whether I should kick her off the couch or push her off the couch. Maybe both?

"Here let me pick it up." She mumbled shaking her head, I clenched my jaw at the fallen warrior.

"I was planning on eating that." I grunted shaking my head moving on to the next piece.

Shaking her head she walked to the kitchen throwing the piece of bacon away, I grabbed the remote control finding nothing on so I turned it off.

"Where's your mom?" She asked taking the plates in the kitchen, I followed her there having nothing to do in the living room.

"She's out."

"Oh, I called my sister and she should be on her way home." She spoke putting the dishes in the sink.

"Leaving so soon," I sighed taking another piece of bacon.

"Look who's sad." She laughed leaning back on the sink looking at me.

"No, I'm just not full yet." I smirked.

She smiled shaking her head." I'm not your personal chef," She snorted.

"If you won't I could give you the outfit." I suggested.

She playfully glared splashing water in my face."I'm pretty sure your life is hard," she mumbled sadly.

Confused as hell I slowly shook my head." How would you know?"

She sadly looked up," your dick has a sad life, his hair is a mess, his family is nuts, his neighbor's an asshole, his best friend's a pussy, and his owner beats him." She paused chuckling,"plus when he's excited he throws up."

My mouth dropped open and eyes widened, my expression must've been the reason she was clutching her stomach. That's the first time I ever heard Leeba say a profanity.

"Whoa, I thought you were a goody two-shoes that thought profanities where unintelligent." I mumbled blushing as her words processed in my head.

"Did you ask?"

Rolling my eyes I shook my head remembering last night as I said the same thing."Nope, it was obvious, you would always turn you nose up when I cursed or mumbled a profanity." I whispered holding my head down, I mentally laughed as a the scene from last night popped in my head.

"Well look, you have to ask don't just assume things about everyone, just because someone acts a certain way doesn't mean there a stuck up goody two-shoes or a coward." She laughed, I stopped smiling thinking about her words.

Memories of me calling Leah a coward ran through my mind at the same time. People voicing their opinions on why she left, saying that it was for the best, _she caused problems here, might as well let her make new ones somewhere else, _I hated myself for agreeing with others when they said negative things about her, but I was mad, she left me and didn't say a farewell, it drove me crazy not knowing why she left, why she would be gone all day coming home in the morning smiling as if she had no care to the world. I felt hopeless not knowing what made her smile, I missed her and would do anything to get her back, she was my rock and the void in heart wouldn't let anyone fill it but here.

"Seth? are you okay? did I say something wrong?" Leeba whispered tapping my shoulder.

I nodded my head silently walking back to my room, I heard the soft hesitant patter of her footsteps behind me, I walked down the silent hall staring at the door to right. Going in the room only caused more pain for me, that's why it's been closed for over two years now, my mom didn't even go in there go christ sakes. I turned my head walking in my room plopping down on the bed.

Leeba sat on the side of me looking at me from the corner of her eyes."You want to know something about my life?" I asked, I was surprised when she responded since I whispered.

"Yeah, you know practically half my life story." She chuckled pushing her glasses up.

I sighed not knowing where to start." My life is like a rollercoaster, when I have something that I love that's close someone or something takes it away without a second thought leaving me broken and bitter so I stopped trying, didn't like the feeling of having someone who will be gone within a blink." I paused shaking my head." I gave up believing, stopped relying on others, and started thinking about stuff that mattered nothing is cookies and rainbows for me, guess I grew up."

I shook my head knowing that she wouldn't know what I'm talking about, nobody knew, it was always me against them, me figuring out what my life would be like in he future, while they tried to give me false hope that Leah was coming back which sucked monkey balls since I knew it wasn't true no matter how bad I wanted it to.

"That's, that's exactly how my life is, everyone close to me died because of my father, causing me to be this way, trust me, I wasn't like this, I use to be.." she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

"Use to be what?" I asked quietly.

"I use to be happy, optimistic, always thought everything would be alright, I would go outside play with all the kids, but once my dad came back into my life everything I ever believed in went missing, he took away everything from me, my life, my freedom, my confidence. Thanks to my brother I'm free." She chuckled grinning.

I shifted on my side to look at her." Wow, I thought my life was bad, yours royal suck." I grunted, I didn't mean for it come out that way, I quickly tried to apologize but her giggles stopped me.

"You have no idea, half the time I spent believing things couldn't go wrong while the other was me grieving about how stupid I was." She spoke breathless.

I listened to her talk interested with the fact that I wasn't the only person on the reservation that felt like this, everyone walks around with smiles on their faces and talks about stupid shit like _what girl cheated' _or _'who's pregnant'_ it didn't matter to me, it's not like I have a girlfriend to worry about her sleeping with someone else or her being knocked up! so why listen or give?

Leeba's phone beeped signaling her she had a message." Hold on," she mumbled. I nodded my head awkwardly staring at her head. " My Aunt is outside waiting for me." She groaned.

I chuckled," looks like someone wants to stay."

"Whatever, well I'll see you around school, don't be a stranger." She grinned standing.

I stood up walking to the door." Let me walk you to the door."

"You don't have to."

"Why? it's not a problem." I shrugged, nodding her head she walked out the door.

"And here's where I say goobye." I laughed leaning against my door frame.

"Your such a jerk!" She laughed jogging downstairs, I chuckled hearing the door close and car door slam, I walked back into my room laying down in the spot I was before.

A smile was present on my face as I looked up at the ceiling, I would've never knew I had someone to relate to here on the reservation. If I would've left Leeba at the bus stop or never turned around this wouldn't have happened the littlest things you do could bring you happinesseven if you don't want it. But I was happy that I turned around and didn't leave her there because now I had a friend that I could relate to tell what I'm feeling without feeling bitter that no one knew what I was going through.

I made a friend just by turning around and being nice, sometimes friendship come unexpectedly, just like me and Leeba.

**_Now if you want to see the pictures of the twins or characters that isn't in the books go to my wordpress at .com if you want me to upload pictures _****_of all the other characters I'll be happy to do it ;D_**

**_REVIEW! I haven't your thoughts in soo long.._**


	23. Chapter 23

_Snow's P.O.V_

Snow stared at Aerynn confused at how he could touch her without his hand going through like a transparent ghost, his five-year old mind couldn't come up with any answers which frustrated him to no end. Aerynn tilted her head analyzing her brother, he didn't go near her for the past two days, not even when his mother gave her a spanking. Apart of him felt guilty for letting his mother hit on her knowing that he could_ possibly _help if he tried, but the apart of him that he feared felt smug, excited that he could touch people, sink his teeth into others if he wanted.

But he changed, he didn't follow _their _orders anymore, he wanted to be a role model, something close to what the twins had. He wondered daily if the twins ever thought about him, missed him like he missed them. He heard his sister gurgles and abruptly raised his head to see what she wanted. "Yes?" he whispered transporting himself to the front of her crib but kept in my mind to keep his distance. Amused he watched as his sister kicked her legs and laughed, blue eyes shining with happiness. " Your happy," he smiled, he chuckled shaking his head, the sound of the door closing made him crouch down in front of her crib.

"Abigal? is that you?" he tensed not knowing who Abigal was, could she be one of his mother's friends that ignored his Angel's cries? mumbled bad things about his sister because she needed her diaper change? maybe she was different and would treat Areynn the way she _should_ be treated, like a princess.

"Yes, sorry I took so long, the bus ran a little late." The women spoke laughing lightly, he shook his head focusing back to his sister.

"Promise me you'll be good?" he whispered staring at his sister pleadingly, she laughed gurgling, he smiled letting his dimples show taking her answer as a yes.

"Where's the child? it seems awfully quiet here," the woman asked, he heard his mother mumbled the location of Aerynn as he moved to stand in the corner, the thought of standing close to someone with blood made hm shiver with delight, just because he's dead and go through others doesn't mean his senses went away (except his taste). The door creaked snapping him back to reality, an elderly woman hunched over leaning her right side on the cane she had for support.

"Bloody murder, its freezing in here, and look at the poor baby, she's probably cold." The woman scolded glaring at his mother, this Abigal woman intriguing him, she's the first babysitter he's seen so far have the courage to scold his mom on the cruel things she do. Abigal shook her head returning her gaze back to the baby. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail not letting a single strand come loose, her green eyes dull. Something about her had the hairs on his neck standing up.

"I'll be back around ten," His mother grunted dryly, she scoffed looking between Areynn and the woman before heading to the front door slamming it behind her as she left, leaving this stranger here with his sister.

"Poor thing, look at you, you're so fragile." Abigal murmured shaking her head sadly, "come on, let's go get something to eat," she smiled picking his sister up, he didn't bother to argue, he knew Angel would be safe in this womans arms.

He watched as they walked into the kitchen before sitting on the floor thinking about his earlier decision, should he go back to the twins? face another rejection? he wasn't ready for rejection but neither where they for what he had to say. He'd done the stupidest thing ever, he ran to _them _when Seth rejected him.

He thought that they could help solve his problems, telling him why he had red-eyes instead of blue? why he couldn't touch anything or anybody but his sister? they gave him nothing more than chants and whispers, but only one voice stood out, _her_ voice made him confess all his fears and worries about himself, he told her about the twins and who they were to him, why he couldn't see them anymore, he thought he was doing the right thing causing mayhem in the world, but meeting his sister for the first time caused the evil voice in his head to settle down, she kept him at bay for the time being, but _she _didn't like that he changed his ways, she wanted him to do what his kind did for a living, caused mayhem, but looking into the blue eyes owned by his Angel he knew that life wasn't for him.

Now, he has shadows waiting for him at ever dark corner, trying to lure the ones he love into their grasp, and their were only three people that he loved and would protect until he found the sun. With a backwards glance at the women an Aerynn he transported himself to the old building where his best friends (If they forgave him) where staying. He blew out a shaky breath blindly teleporting himself to their room, a frown appeared on his face as he wondered if coming here was a good thing.

"I have to do this, it's the only way they'll forgive me." He whispered nodding his head, he walked through the door entering the twins room."Seth? Skylar? " he whispered, the room was dark causing goosebumps to rise on his forearms, he feared the shadows got to them before he could. "Seth?"

_Nothing._

He walked further into the room trying to find the twins.

"Snow?" a voice whispered, Snow frowned shuffling to the boy hiding behind the chair rocking himself back and forth sniffling.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Snow is that you?" Seth whispered scooting closer to the wall.

Snow nodded his head confused."Yeah, why are you hiding? did something happen?" he asked in a rush.

Seth nodded his head frantically, "I had a bad dream, Skylar wouldn't wake up, mommy wouldn't wake up, and you were gone." he sobbed wiping away his tears.

Snow sighed relieved, _ at least the shadow didn't get him_ he thought, comforting his friend about his nightmares where easy, but trying to stop the _them _weren't going to be easy.

"It's alright, your mommy's okay, Skylar's just visiting people that's all," he paused, he couldn't tell Seth that dreams didn't mean anything, because they did."Just try to think about, happy things, like your mother, or family."

Sniffling Seth nodded taking his offer into consideration. "Snow, I'm sorry for making you go away."

Snow nodded smiling," you shouldn't be apologizing mate, I should, I've done a terrible thing." Snow whispered bowing his head in shame.

"It can't be _that _ bad right?" Seth mumbled.

Snow shook his head, it was worse than he what he thought, he felt like he betrayed his brothers trust by following the people who once the gavehim nightmares. He looked into Seth's eyes and began to tell him how he found the shadows after Seth rejected him, caused trouble to his world and watched as the shadows lured children to them in their sleep. Only stopping when Seth asked questions. When he finished the two where silent for a moment before Snow spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" he stared at Seth's face worried as his frown grew deeper.

"No, you didn't know better, mommy said that when people are mad they say or do things they don't mean, like how I told you to leave when I didn't want you two." Seth explained shaking his head.

"But you should, I told them about you, did bad things I shouldn't have done." Snow whispered in disbelief.

"I don't want to be mad Snow, I want my best friend back," he mumbled smiling.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend." Skylar mumbles yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"You both are my best friends," Seth huffed rolling his eyes.

Snow chuckled missing the banter between the two." You guys aren't my best friends."

The Seth frowned looking at him offended."Why not?" he demanded.

"What he say? Abel, what did he say?" Skylar whined sitting next to his brother.

"He said we aren't his best friends." Seth pouted. Skylar's eyes widen as he looked at nothing guessing that's where Snow sat.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because you guys are my brothers, and brothers help each other." he laughed smiling. Seth gasped whispering Snow's words to his brother.

"But mommy don't have other babies." Skylar mumbled shaking his head.

"Silly, not by blood, but the bond we share, my grandma use to tell me stories of how her and my aunt were sisters by a bond they shared with one another, something we have." Snow explained, he waited patiently as Seth whispered what he said to Sky.

"We have another brother Skylar, mommy will be happy!" Sky exclaimed clapping his hands.

Snow stiffened, he didn't want their mother to know anything about him, it was already bad enough they knew about his sister. Thinking about Aerynn caused the wheels in his head to turn, he's been gone for to long now.

"I- I have to go, make sure you tell Seth of what I said, I'll be back soon, and please, don't tell your mother about me, its dangerous," he warned.  
Seth nodded slowly frowning." Don't worry brother, I'll be back tomorrow."

He smiled disappearing, he blinked his eyes regaining his vision, giggles bought him to the living room of his home, Abigal made funny faces to a laughing Angel, " peek a boo, I see you."

He smiled widened, maybe this Abigal person could be different, but something about her still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

He didn't know why, but he made sure to find out.

:: Next Day::

Leah's P.O.V

I walked around my room walking in the heels Hedi bought me a while ago, I had work today which made my mood damper as the thought last of week happening again came to my mind. Aro still argued that they had to tag along, couldn't even bring my babies!

Their taking away my freedom!

"Are you whining again?" Jane asked walking into the room, I glared flipping her off.

"She's been talking to herself for the past hour." Heidi sighed rolling her eyes.

I huffed offended," I was not, why are you in here anyway creep."

"Oh, I just wanted to see if Demetri was true to his words." Heidi smirked.

"What did he say?" I whispered cautiously, knowing Demetri it was something sexually related.

"That the scar on your butt looks like an airplane," she snickered, I covered my butt with my hands unconsciously and glared at the blondes on front of me.

"I want to know!" Felix exclaimed coming into the room, I quickly shook my head growling at them both.

"Say a word and I'll burn you." I threatened, I smiled politely as they both closed their mouths. I never make empty threats ask Alec, I clawed his face once for commenting on my breast.

"Fine, let's go, don't won't you to be late." Felix huffed stomping out of the room.

"Aw, don't be such a baby!" Heidi laughed chasing after him, Jane walked beside me pouting.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked nudging her.

"Alec left last night to Washington, I guess it was his way of avoiding me," she mumbled.

I tensed unlocking the door to my car,"I didn't know, are you two fighting again?" I mumbled, I threw the kids aimlessly in the air, not caring who caught it.

"Yeah, we fight so much I don't even remember what it was about this time," she chuckled humorless sliding into the car as I scooted over giving her room.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it, I bet he's probably wishing you came along with him to Washington." Felix sighed taking off.

I sat back in my sit listening to the three argue over what Alec is doing in Washington, what station they wanted to listen to etc.

"And where here!" Felix yelled running out the car, I grumbled words I'll never say in front of the kids to my office sulking.

Day two at work with _three_ unpredictable vampires, they all headed to the dress they were working on from Alec's accident quietly.

_Cling_

In sync they all looked in the direction of the door, I stood fixing my clothes ready to meet my new costumer.

"No, I got this, you just stay right there and do nothing, today you cam relax." Heidi chuckled nervously, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I'm going, now move." I snorted, no way in hell will I trust Heidi to do my job, she'll have the costumers running the opposite way freaked out.

"Nope, you need-" I growled pushing them out of my way, I managed to get to the front of the store with all three of them trailing behind me.

"Stop," I hissed walking faster.

Which was dumb since they increased their pace.

"Hello, how may I help you." The woman turned around giving me a full view of her topaz eyes, she froze staring at the three behind me.

"What do you want Cullen?" Jane hissed, I narrowed my eyes stepping back, this was the second time this month I met a Cullen, and the outcome hasn't come out pretty.

" I- I wanted to buy a dress, but it seem like I got the wrong address," she mumbled, her black bangs moved in front of her eye.

Compared to Jane she was short, pixie cut hair, with innocent wide topaz eyes that could rival Jane's red ones.

"Probably so," Felix grunted coldly.  
I kept my mouth shut, I wasn't happy with the idea of defending any vampire that wasn't good terms with the Volturi. I had kids to think about, and creating enemies with vengeful vampires was a death wish.

"I'll just leave," she whispered shuffling to the door, I mentally sighed shaking my head.

Poor girl, she only wanted a dress, stupid Aro and Caius!

"Wait!" I shouted stopping her from leaving, she turned her head shocked that I called," here's my number if the person you're looking for doesn't have your number." I quickly wrote down my number hopping over the counter to give it to her.

"T- thanks," she whispered shakily.

"Leah!"

"Run!" I shouted pushing her out laughing, she smiled dashing off into the crowd.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Felix shouted shaking my shoulders.

"Because, it was the right thing to do, she only wanted a dress," I defended.

"You have no idea what you just did." Felix mumbled gently letting go my shoulders.

"What's so wrong with helping her?" I asked confused.

"She's a Cullen! we went to war with them remember," Heidi explained annoyed.

"Almost war." I corrected, their acting like someone died in the war they had with Cullens.

"Uh, I can't believe you!" Jane shouted stomping to the back, Heidi growled sitting down on the chair beside her, Felix stared emotionless at the wall behind me.

Annoyed with their childish behavior I went back to my office going back to typing the information into the computer, but questions were running through my head preventing me from doing it correctly.

Why were they mad about me helping her? I don't understand why their mad, they had an _almost war _meaning they didn't fight!

Or am I missing something?  
_

_Okay time to clear things up, Leah doesn't know how Demetri died, she never asked, I'll go to a flashback of the day she found out of his death.._

_Second, Snow will go into a flashback about his life after Seth's rejection so don't worry you'll see them next chapter :)_

_Almost forgot , I just posted new pictures of the characters on my Ff page if you haven't seen them yet._


	24. Chapter 24

_Snow's P.O.V_

_**flashback: The day Seth rejected Snow**_

_Snow rocked back and forth trying to stop the dry sobs that racked his body, his nonexistent heart-felt empty, nobody wanted to help fix the broken pieces nor did he want them to, his mind wasn't right, the voices in his head were the ones to blame. He shook his head stubbornly, no, he should've listened to the twins and did the right things._

_A voice- no many voices had his body tensed, the hairs on his neck raised and goosebumps formed on his forearms."H- hello?" he stuttered, the alleyway suddenly darkened while the voices seemed closer. "Is anyone here?"_

_The whispered chants freaked him out, he thought about how they would kill him, but then the thought of him already being dead cancelled it out._

_"Who are you?" a women's voice whispered, he saw a hooded figure step away from the lurking shadow._

_"M- my name is Snow,'' he whispered looking at his brown shoes, he cringed thinking about his mother's spanking he sure was to get when he got home- if she saw him._

_"Snow? what mother would name her son that?" she scoffed shaking her head, he winced at the harsh tone, his mother didn't name him that, his best friends did, they couldn't pronounce his first name, always called him Winely instead of Finely._

_He frowned angry as this stranger mocked his name, she knew nothing of him and **will** know nothing about him."What do you want?"_

_The woman glared at the pale boy disgustedly, he was a fragile weakling, he wouldn't last for long with the plans she had for him, but so did the others and look where they are now, dead and sadist, causing mayhem to the mortals world was their entertainment seeing the children quiver with fear made their stomachs hurt from laughter. She seen what his kind could do alive, but she was curious what he could do dead. "Who are you with?" she asked annoyed, she could be scaring children now, but her master wanted her to lure dead souls to the shadows._

_"N- no one, they all left me, I did too many bad things," he mumbled quietly, she was pretty sure that if he could produce tears than he would be sobbing right about now, she clenched her jaw keeping her own emotions at bay, this boy reminded her of the time she had to walk this earth alone wondering why others ignored her._

_"What have you done wrong?" she asked bending her knees to be eye level with Snow, he took cautiously steps back afraid of what the woman might do to him. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"I don't believe you, you do bad things I can tell." Snow hissed crouching, he didn't like the look in her hazel eyes as she slowly walked over to him smirking._

_"Where the same Snow, we've all done bad things," she tried._

_"B- but I don't wanna do bad things anymore, I wanna be good!" he shouted angrily._

_"Haven't you done bad things?" he ignored her clenching his jaw, those words gave her the courage to keep speaking." You've done bad things?" she chuckled._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Have you scared children? killed children on accident?" her laughs grew louder as he shook his head trying to stop her words, he opened his eyes feeling a presence behind him, the voice whispered in his ear quietly, he couldn't move or speak, his body was frozen with fear, his eyes closed letting the voice speak, he loathed the feeling of defeat, but there was nothing he could do._

_His eyes opened as he fell to his knees, he wondered where everyone went as the alley was empty, the words the voice behind him whispered in his ear making him stand._

_He tried to stop it but the pull was stronger than him, he knew what he had to do even if he couldn't control it, they gave him one mission to complete, and thinking about it made his eyes darken with desire."Kill," he whispered._

_Seth's P.O.V_

"Seth, hurry, you're going to be late!" my mother scolded frustrated, everyone in Jake's pack had to be a the Cullen's since the Volturi is coming back sometime today, I scoffed at the idea of being around two coven of vampires- good and bad.

"But mom, I went to the war, isn't that something?" I tried, it was selfish, but did I care? I think you know the answer.

"Get your butt over to the Cullen's home!" she shrieked, I cringed walking out the house, looks like plan A is out of motion.

Plan B? damn, what the hell was plan B? I'll just make new ones along the way.

Thirty- minutes later and I was sitting on Vessie's bed watching a movie. Yeah, plan B didn't go so well, turns out pedestrians don't like hearing blow horns in the morning.

"Its been a long time since we sat here and watched this show," Vessie laughed laying on my stomach.

"Yeah, these two are legendaries, if only they where smart enough to know that the stuff they look for are right in their faces." I grumbled sarcastically.

"In a weird way they both remind me of you and I," she chuckled.

I scoffed, where the hell did she get that idea from? "Me, not so much, but I could see you as Boots." I shrugged, no way in hell would I compare myself to Dora, none of the characters of '_Dora The Explorer'_ would be able to relate to me.

"Eh, I could see you as the Grumpy troll, no one can say hi without you turning green." I nodded my head seeing the point, "two more days and your leaving," she sighed turning around to face me, her brown eyes seemed dull just like her skin color.

"Yeah, leaving for Italy, pretty sure there's going to be lots of drama, but I'm willing to go for my mommy." I smiled running my hands through her hair.

"Seth, we talked about this, you can't keep calling her that, we aren't five anymore," she chuckled shaking get head.

I frowned, what's wrong with calling my mom mommy? I called her it before, it's not like someone's holding a gun to my head telling me I can't.

"Its my mom, I could call her what I want." I growled, I sat up shaking my head, plan C ruined!

"Where are you going?"

"Find Plan D!" I shouted walking downstairs, I stopped reaching the bottom step, there wasn't a plan D, which meant I had to give into the pull and go to the stupid meeting.

"Wait, let me throw my-" I tensed hearing her words, she couldn't come with me.

"No, you can't come, I have to do it alone, and... bringing you alone well..is bringing-" thank the lord the howling interrupted my rant.

"Just go, I'll see you tomorrow at the show," she chuckled, I frowned walking backwards to the door.

"What show?" I asked confused.

She halted to a stop,"don't tell me you forgot about the show?" she paused looking for her answer." Seth what the hell-" another chorus of howling interrupted her.

"Look, I have to go, tell me at school." I rushed giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, she blushed nodding her head.

I wasted no time running around her house into the woods phasing into my sandy brown wolf.

_'I'm on my way'_ I mumbled running towards the Cullen's.

_'What the hell Seth, you're late, again!'_ Jacob shouted annoyed.

_'I have a life besides protecting a half leech Black.'_ I growled stopping in front of him, everyone was here, both packs plus the Cullen's.

_ ' Don't you-'_

I interrupted his sentence with one of my own, '_dare call her that, her name is Renesmee? Whatever, don't expect me to call her it.'_ I huffed shaking my large wolf head.

He glared at me as I walked past him heading over to _my friends._

Brady coughed,_ ' told ya'_ he mumbled.

_'Told me what?'_ I asked sitting down he shook his head nudging Collin.

_ ' Where were you?'_ Collin asked standing in front of me, everyone's attention trained on me.

_'Doesn't matter, I'm here aren't I?'_

_ 'I know you, you where with Vessie,'_ Brady snickered, I mentally rolled my eyes annoyed.

_ 'Or was it that other girl? what's her name Keela? Shelia?_' he murmured.

_' Leeba'_ I grunted, a low growl interrupted Brady from making a comment.

"Their here," Edward warned stiffly.

I stood quickly, glaring at the tress, a twig snapped as three hooded figures emerged from the tree's.

I swear if anything happens I'm killing Jacob first for making me come here in the first place.


	25. Chapter 25

Leah's P.O.V

I sat in Aro's chair staring at the man fidgeting with his hands as Aro read his thoughts. I sighed causing Caius to roll his eyes." Why must you sigh every second? it's getting annoying," he grumbled flatly.

I sighed on purpose shaking my head,"well, I wanted to talk to my friends."

"You don't have any friends, loner." Caius smirk turning his attention back to the Aro and the guard.

Ignoring Caius comment I turned to Marcus whose eyes never left the scene, I slowly tapped his shoulder trying to gain his attention." Yes?"

"Who's that man?" I asked jerking my head to the right.

"He's a new guard member, he came a few days ago asking for a place as a guard." Marcus grumbled, I turned my head looking at the man.

His dirty blonde hair was cut short as he bowed his head having a staring contest with the ground. A humorless chuckle escaped my lips, his head raised slowly locking with mines. My palms became sweaty as my heart rate picked up. He was handsome, everything about him reminded me of Demetri, his height, hair, and his muscles.

I stood up walking to the doors, I couldn't be in here, not with him reminding me of my deceased husband. I walked out the door heading to my room, I heard footsteps behind me so I ran, I ran to my room leaving the footsteps behind. I made it to my room slamming the door huffing. Memories flooded my head of Demetri's death. I sighed sliding down the door covering my eyes with the heel of my palm letting the memories come.

_-_**flashback**

_I waddled to the toned pale blonde with determination etched on my face. My husband laughed thinking it was funny. "You're going?" I shouted raising my hand slapping him repeatedly over the head, his chuckles turned into low groans._

_"Ouch, sweetheart, you're hurting me!" he whined, gently shoving me away from him, I rolled my eyes at him being dramatic._

_"Demetri, how could you, you said you wouldn't go!" I shouted wiping the tear that fell off my face._

_"Lee, I have to go, believe when I say I wish I could stay, they need me-"I cut him off shaking my head furiously_.

_"I need you- no we need you!" I shouted referring to our babies, we didn't know what we where having, it was supposed to be a surprise, my words were selfish, but I didn't care, he needed to be here for us, not fighting some coven that couldn't control themselves. The Volturi had enough guards to defeat them, Demetri staying here wouldn't be trouble right._

_Right!?_

_"Leah, I know but their family too, you'll have Athenodora, Sulpicia-"_

_"Their not you, Demetri stay here, they have enough guards to-" he growled grabbing my arm gently, he dragged me down the hall glaring at anyone that passed by, he opened our room door silently shoving me in._

_"I'm going and that's final, you don't control what I do Leah, their family too, letting them go to the war without me and knowing that they will need my help is selfish," he growled pushing me on the bed, I clenched my jaw gripping the sheets._

_"But Aro has other guards, you staying here won't change anything, he have enough guards that could slaughter a whole city!" I shouted glaring, his red eyes darkened making me shiver._

_"Do you hear how you sound? why are you being this way?" he hissed._

_"You promised you wouldn't go, why promise something when your just gonna break it? just like everyone else!" I shot back..childishly._

_He scoffed clenching his jaw." Are you comparing me to Samuel?" when I didn't respond he gave me a cold glare walking back nodding his head_.

_"I'm leaving Leah, nothing you can do about it."_

_I turned my head to the side as the door closed and his footsteps faded away. My heart clenched with pain, my imprint was going to war, while I had to stay here surrounded by vampires, pregnant with twins, the thought of me not being unable to defend him had me sobbing. I gasped feeling the dull pain of his absence, he left, breaking his promise to me. I walked out of the room wandering around blindly._

_A few hours later, I was sitting down rocking myself back and forth wondering why they weren't back already. I had an itching feeling that something was wrong._

_The throbbing pain of my heart proved it_.

I slowly stood holding the wall for support, water trickled down my leg, causing me to frown, realization dawned on me. I was having my babies!

"Athenodora! Sulpicia! Corin!" I yelled sobbing, I walked _down the empty halls hopefully trying to find a guard."Someone help!" I screamed huffing, I was exhausted from the crying, walking, and screaming, my legs buckled underneath me causing me to fall._

_The throbbing pain made me scream in agony as I fell to the ground, shouts we're coming from every direction making me cover my ears._

_"Leah!? oh my god! get the doctor!" A familiar voice screamed, I didn't try to remember who said._

_"Demetri!" I screamed sobbing, I only wanted my husband, I wanted him to be here holding my hand, not some guard I barely knew._

_"They should be on their way." Someone murmured_.

_"Uh, I wish we used technology." Another voice growled._

_I growled, screamed and sobbed as I pushed my babies out, the thought of seeing my babies had me pushing with all my strength that I had._

_"Come on, I see the head." The doctor murmured concentrating on my first baby, I closed my eyes pushing once more. Hearing the cries of my baby had my heart swell with love._

_"Aw, Leah, he's so handsome." Athenodora whispered cleaning him up them wrapping him in a blanket_.

_I didn't have time to see for myself before another contraction ripped through me. Almost forgot I was having twins. One hour later and my second son was wrapped in a blue blanket sleeping. Athenodora held my first-born as I held my second._

_They both had similar features with each other. Wide amber eyes, light russet skin, and head full of raven black hair. Handsome._

_"What are you going to name them?" Corin whispered standing off to the corner. I laughed motioning her forward with my head. The girl never interacted with people, always stayed to herself in the towers. She slowly walked over, fiddling with her hands._

_"Do you want to hold him?" I asked smiling, she looked at me with fear clouding her eyes_.

_"I- I might hurt him," she murmured._

_I shook my head." Not if you be gentle, I trust you Cory, here." I chuckled, she hesitantly opened her arms waiting for me to place the baby in her arms. I gently laid him in her arms, smiling as he shifted in his sleep, her eyes brighten and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth._

_"H- he's handsome Mrs. Leah," she whispered, I frowned at the name._

_"Please, call me Leah," I chuckled patting her back. She quickly glanced at me nodding her head._

_"What's his name?" She asked rocking him occasionally cooing._

_I looked at each boy face remembering the names me and Demetri picked. I just didn't know which name to give who._

_"Me and Demetri picked Seth Abel and Skylar Tregar, but I don't know which to give?" I huffed._

_Cory smiled at me looking at my boy," you should name him Skylar it means protection and to give shelter, and now, he's making me feel at home." She chuckled smiling at my little boy, her eyes never left his- Skylar's face._

_I nodded my head agreeing with her, Athenodora smiled at my other baby." This little man should be Seth. It's perfect, it means appointed, and dazzle." She kissed his forehead patting his back softly._

_I nodded my head agreeing with her also. "Seth Able Volturi, and Seth Tregar Volturi." I whispered the names seem to fit well that it shocked me how right we were to choose these names._

_The door opened and Caius walked in with a blank expression, Sulpicia wept behind him, Caius jerked his head back telling Cory and Athena to leave. Confused I narrowed my eyes silently asking what's wrong._

_"I- I'm sorry to say this, but Demetri didn't make it, he-" I cut him off mumbling, my husband wasn't dead, this probably some sick joke their playing to get back at me for earlier_.

_Then I felt it, the unbearable pain was back. I screamed clawing at my chest."No, no, it hurts." I choked out._

_"Leah, I- I'm sorr-" my scream cut him off._

_"Demetri!" I screamed for hours not caring who heard me, my mate died, didn't even get a chance to see our babies._

_"It's okay, you have us now, we're a family." Caius murmured pulling me into a hug, I accepted it leaning in._

_"He's gone." I sobbed, that's the lost thought I remember before passing out_.

**- end of flashback**

To this day, I still feel the throbbing pain, I wonder every day why I still feel it? Is it torturing me for fun? wanting me to deal with losing my husband? these questions make me confused every day.

But this throbbing pain in my chest somehow comforts me, giving me a piece of him, that I lost. Without the dull pain in my chest and my boys I wouldn't be able to survive.

They both gave me a second chance at happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

_Alec's__P.O.V_

Alec emerged from the trees with a scowl set on his face, he's been angry at everyone and everything ever since he left Volterra and landed in Washington, the three stooges pissed him off for sending him here out of all places where his father-figure died and to top it off he couldn't bring none of his friends to this tragic check-up. He moved in front of everyone guiding them to the Coven lined in front of the shape-shifters.

"Hello Alec." Carlisle spoke politely, dramatically Alec raised his head dropping the hood scowling.

"Cullen's, I guess the pixie saw us coming," he spoke coldly, he had no time for games, he wanted to get the information he needed and head back home _before _the twins birthday.

Edward's eyes locked with Alec's, he stiffened thinking of things non-related to his nephews." Stay out of my head," Alec hissed glaring at the mind-reader.

"He can't help it," Bella defended, his eyes narrowed her way.

"Ah, but with your power he can," Alec chuckled darkly. "Where's the girl?" he continued bringing his scowl back, he searched for the girl with bronze hair, movement from the right caught his enhanced eye sight as the russet wolf shifted uncomfortable.

"Renesmee Cullen, how nice to meet you." Corin murmured softly, she wasn't use to interactions with others (vampires and humans) she was use to being stuck in a room with her masters mates keeping them content as they wondered what their mates where up to. It was a hassle pursuing Aro to let her come, but with everyone being busy he had no choice but to let her go.

"Hello ma'am," Renemee whispered, she didn't bother to hide her fear as they looked down at her with their red- eyes,

Santiago's eyes stared at her disgusted. He didn't like neither Cullen, to him they where all sneaky, they could go into details about something but leave important information out. His body stiffened as the shape-shifters started to growl, a small smirk tugging the corners of his mouth, the memory of Le- images of Aro burning him flashed in his mind, he knew what the vivid pictures meant and thought about anything besides the woman he lusted after.

"We came to see what the half-vampire has been up to, if it's alright with you?" Alec asked sarcastically rolling his eyes, like they would go against Aro's orders, Bella bent down whispering soothing words into her child's ear, with a shove and nod Renesmee was in front of Alec with her head bowed.

He cringed thinking about his nephews showing signs of weakness, if he had any blood flowing inside his body he would've had a heart attack. He knew if Jane were here she would be bragging about the twins." Pick up your head, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it already," he growled, gently grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him. He didn't have the heart (literally) to cause harm to the small child, her innocent eyes reminded him of Seth and Skylar, he dropped his hand as he saw Edward tense. He mentally made a note to let Leah kick his bum later.

Renesmee waited for the boy in front of her to speak so she could re-unite with her family, the way he looked at her had her heart racing, she knew what his coven could do, the huge man with dreadlocks standing near him proved her point. She heard the boy growl her name taping her on the shoulder. " Y- yes?" she mentally scolded herself for stuttering, she usually spoke with confidence, teased Jacob when he was speechless, argued with her parents over silly topics about Beethoven. He asked her questions about her life and glared at her family when they tried to interrupt. She froze as her father growled at the boy in front of her, her heart picked up its pace as he smiled warmly at her.

"Show me your power," he whispered tilting his head, Alec laughed as she hesitated debating if she should touch his hand." Child, believe me if I wanted to kill you I would've done it two years ago." her warm hands surprised him as she grabbed his hand, vivid images of her family singing songs and handing presents to her on her birthday played in his mind causing as frown to form on his face, he didn't have time to see anything of the picture before another flashed. A russet wolf playing with her in the forest along with other wolves playfully growling trying to catch the girl, he snatched his hand away angrily. She gasp falling on the ground, he caught her before her bum made contact with the ground. She looked surprise as he sat her on her feet.

"T- thank you Alec Volturi," she whispered slowly walking back to her parents, he nodded his head glaring at them all.

"We'll be staying for a while, the others should be here tonight for more information." Alec growled walking away with the others behind him, he didn't care what their responses where, he had orders that he along with everyone had to follow, and getting to the hotel to was the next step.

Santiago stiffened sniffing the air, his red eyes darkened as he smelt a human not far away, he took off before Alec could stop him, he hasn't eaten since they landed, and the smell of blood had him running giddily across the unknown forest.

"Santiago!? where is he going?" Afton yelled after his friend, Santiago had a knack for causing trouble for himself. "Uh," Afton groaned chasing after his friend, he lacked the stamina his friend had lagging behind the others as Alec and Corin joined the chase.

Alec growled as he tried to grab one of Santiago's dreadlocks, Corin ran next to him occasionally scratching the back of his jacket trying to stop him. " Santiago no!" Alec growled seeing the human standing near the cliffs, the wind blew drifting the smell of her blood their way. He picked up his pace trying to pass Santiago.

Growling behind him motivated him to quicken his pace, the woman turned around sniffing the air, she squinted her eyes getting a view of Alec and Santiago racing towards her, she shook her stepping back. "No!" Alec shouted, she tripped over a rock stumbling back her eyes never left Alec's as her body leaned back falling of the hill. Santiago stopped running as the wolves tackled him to the ground. Alec was glad they stopped him but angry for not seeing the woman falling off the cliff, he took of his robe flinging himself off the cliff.

"Alec!" Corin shouted jumping after him, she jumped of the cliff not caring if the wolves ripped Santiago apart or not, Aro told her to protect Alec no matter what. She laid one hand on top of another pointing them towards water.

All thoughts were out the window as both vampires thought of protecting each other, she landed in the water with a loud _splash, _eyes automatically searching for Alec's figure. She twisted and turned looking for any sign of him, a dark figure swimming near a cave had her kicking her feet as fast as they could go meeting him half way, he kicked his legs wasting no time entering. Corin swam upwards emerging from the water.

"Alec? Alec where are you?" She shouted swimming to the dry rocks, she swiftly climbed on to one waiting for Alec to come up.

"I'm right here," he spoke behind her, she jumped running beside him, the woman with blood oozing out her head had her stiffen, " if you can't control yourself than leave," he growled, he pushed down on her chest performing CPR.

"Here let me do it for you." Corin mumbled, she pumped her chest, pinched her nose and blew into the unconscious woman's mouth, she quickly backed away as the girl spluttered water over herself, "hold her head."

Alec quickly raised the girl's neck helping her out, her eyes fluttered open locking with his, "Corin, can you-" Alec _tried_ asking referring to her power

"I'm already doing it," she laughed cutting Alec off, he looked back at the woman trying to find the words to speak.

"Hello?" he whispered, Corin's laughter grew louder as the girl blushed looking between Alec and Corin, Alec opened his mouth to speak but the howls silenced him. and the woman's screaming had both vampires covering her mouth.

"We come in peace?" Corin shrugged scratching the back of her neck

Alec groaned annoyed, he could've stayed at home planning ideas with Leah for the twins birthday instead of being in cave with a socially awkward vampire and freaked out human.

_Why me? _he groaned.

**_Okay, I'm not proud of my work, but with school and holiday packets this is all I could come up with during school and now. Since today was my last day at school until next monday(not this monday coming up) updates will be coming quickly. If you're confused please let me know and I'll clear up any confusion you have. Almost forgot (again) the upcoming chapter's will be.. angst-y, with certain characters other than that, the trip to Italy is right around the corner! Here's a preview for the next chapter._**


	27. Chapter 27

Seth's P.O.V  
_

I phased back to my human form growling. These parasites were already causing trouble- and they just got here! I walked into the house not bothering to say hello to my mother or her fiancé, they gave me weird looks before shrugging it off returning to their program.

Good, they want even see me leave out of the house! Hooray for oblivious parents- one being by marriage.

I flung shirts, pants, backpacks, entertaining magazines, and finally grabbed my metal bat. What? you think I'm going to far with this hun? Well I did tell you I'll kill Jacob if anything happened, the fates must really hate him since those leeches tried to hunt on our land. I chuckled darkly somehow forming a mischievous smirk. I poked my head out my door slowly examining the hallway, I silently turned around walking backwards to the railing doing the reverse cowgirl. I closed my eyes squeezing them tight as I slid down the railing panting. Awkward. Finally deciding I couldn't take it anymore I walked down the last two steps slowly moving to the door.

"May I ask why your holding a bat in your hand? and why you were sliding down my railing?" My mother asked folding her hands over her chest, I mentally slapped myself of course I should've saw this coming- its mom!

"Trying a new thing, besides I needed and extra bat. Were playing baseball with the Cullen's." I forced out, my hands formed into tight fist from the obvious lie. Maybe she wouldn't see it?

"Oh, you want a ride, I was just heading over-" I shouted indignantly. No way am I letting my mother out of this house with _those_ evil parasites out there.

"No, you're not going anywhere, you'll stay in this house until the Volturi leave, I will not stand by and let you walk out there being a target, it's already bad enough we lost Lee, not losing you! I'll die you-" she covered my mouth silently laughing.

"Seth, its cute that you want to protect me but, you can't stop me from leaving my house, I'm the parent not the other way around." She gasp between laughter, my eyebrows raised, she thought I was joking?

I snorted," well see about that." I stomped away from her grabbing the phone, I dialed the number I grew up calling.

"What do you want?" Collin sighed through the phone. I heard Brady shout his greeting as I spoke to the phone.

"Hey, were having patrol at my house, my mother actually thinks I'm letting her outside psh!" I huffed rolling my eyes, I placed my hand on my hip leaning all my weight on my left leg.

"What gave her that idea?" Brady asked probably snatching the phone from Collin.

"Like hell I know! look just be here before the clock hits ten." They grunted the responses hanging up.

Two down, one to go!

I dialed Vessie's number waiting for her to pick up, but ended up going to her voicemail. I growled annoyed! the one time I actually decide to call her she doesn't pick up!

"Fine!" I huffed stomping my foot. I growled angrily dialing the next number that popped into my mind.

"Hello?" Leeba's voice asked panting.

I frowned shifting uncomfortable. "Are you busy?" I asked twisting the cord with my forefinger.

"Nope, you called in a good time because I was-" I cut her off saying my sentence.

"Great, do you want to come over?" I huffed glaring at the woman giggling in the living room.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have my aunt drop me off." she replied slowly."Miss me already?"

"Nope, just need some help with something." I shrugged, I heard her soft chuckles.

"With what?"

"Stopping my mother from leaving the house." I grunted standing up straight.

"What? Seth your mother is a grown woman, why can't she leave the house?" Leeba asked sighing.

'_Because, their's human drinking vampires out their waiting for their next victim!_' a voice in my head shouted.

"Because its dangerous," I defended glaring at the phone wishing Leeba would appear so I could have something that would actually look at me. I'm pretty sure the phone won't glare at me, unless you've seen otherwise?

"Seth, your overreacting-" once again she never got to finish her sentence as I interrupted her.

"Where do you think your going young lady!?" I shouted whirling around to glare at my mother holding the door knob.

"To the grocery store," she grunted rolling her eyes making me snort.

"Watch when your eyes get stuck, I'm not gone be the one guiding you to the bathroom!" I shouted tilting my head side to side.

"Seth? Hello!? Seth Clearwater!" Leeba shouted into the phone, I bent my middle and forefinger pointing them to my eyes and her watching her sit back down in defeat.

Ha! I always win and don't you forget!

"I prefer to be called Seth," I hissed returning to the conversation.

"That wasn't working."

"Duh, I was busy talking to my mother." I sighed shaking my head.

"What happened to mommy?" she giggled.

A smile formed on my face thinking about the response I got from my mom." My mother told me I wasn't five anymore." I scoffed scowling at the woman glaring at me from the couch. I smiled smugly causing the vain on her neck to protrude. "Uh, I have to go bye." I rushed hanging the phone dashing upstairs to my room as my mother _tried_ to chase me up the stairs.

I made it to the top, doing a cheer _trying _ to do the moonwalk backwards she laughed pointing her finger at me as I failed.

"Oh hush!" I grumbled stomping into my room.

They better get here before I loose my mind, and consider using that bat on their heads. Well except Leeba of course, maybe I could kick her off of something like last time? The memory of her snoring **and** slobbering on my pillow had me growling.

Their was a reason I never allowed anyone to sleep in my bed and lay on my pillows- they fucking slob! I signed begrudgingly. Tonight one person will be sleeping my bed- again, while two others would be laying on his pillows.

"Fuck mom, just had to go against me!" I shouted- into my pillow.

_'Gotta admit, you wanted Leeba to come over', _that irritating voice mocked.

"Shut up!" I grunted.

_'Wow, you get weirder everyday, look at you talking to yourself',_ I growled frustrated with that voice in my head- called my conscience.

"Am not!"

"Who are you talking to?" Brady's voice mumbled, I sat up looking at my best friends.

_Well fuck, guess I was talking to myself_.

Corin's P.O.V

They waited for the shape- shifters to leave the area before formulating a plan to get out of this cave. Alec watched the human girl calculating her every move, she seemed to calm down after Corin made her feel content with this situation.

"She's still scared Alec." Corin observed frowning, she tried telling the girl that they meant no harm, but every time she got close to the girl she scoot back afraid.

"Well no shit Captain Obvious, I didn't realize that when she screamed the first two times," he growled rolling his eyes, he vowed that the next time he was forced to go somewhere he would pick his own friends- at least they where reliable and mature.

Except Felix.

"Sorry, just thought you should you know." Corin mumbled bowing her head, Alec pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. Why him? why couldn't his _family _ act normal! Well as normal as supernatural could be.

"Look just stay here, and I'll check to see if they left." He huffed standing, Corin quickly grabbed his hand.

"But Master Aro ordered me to stay with you," she spoke eyes widening.

Alec chuckled, his wished Aro never kept her locked in a tower half her immortal life, he's making her miss out on life." He isn't here is he?"

"Well no but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about Cory," he assured rustling her hair. He viewed her as a sister- a not so evil sister. She was young just like Jane and Alec, but they got out more while she trapped making others feel happy when she probably wasn't.

Corin nodded lost for words, he called her Cory, something only Leah said. "Be safe Ace." she murmured giving him a small smile, he winked diving into the water with a soft splash.

Their was an awkward silence between the two women before the woman grew the courage to speak. "What are you going to do to me?" The woman sniffed.

Cory tilted her head analyzing this pale woman, this woman wasn't a vampire, her eyes didn't glow the topaz or blood-red like her kind did, nor did she smell of wet dog. Her blood was oddly delightful but metallic warning Cory to stay away.

"I can't tell you anything, but we won't hurt you." Cory whispered bowing her head, she didn't know if her words we're true, but she hoped it was, her and Alec saved a human, something they were trained not to do by their Masters but Leah taught them different.

Alec emerged from the water with his jet black hair clinging to his forehead."Please try not to do that, it's annoying," he huffed glaring at the two women staring at him. Cory tensed as the human blood blew her way.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked confused, it was the second time today her blood blew in Cory's face, the smell had intrigued her.

"Hun? what are you talking about?" The girl whispered looking down, Alec tilted his to the side confused.

"Did I miss something, if I did can you fill in the blanks in my head?" he asked looking at Corin.

"Her blood is-" Alec cut her off my latching his hand around her throat slamming her against the rocks.

"Did. You. Bite. Her." Alec gritted out, Corin knew his temper was surfacing and he wouldn't hold back on kicking her as female or not, Alec didn't care, their Masters made sure he didn't.

"No Alec, I didn't bite her, I watched her like you wanted me to," she whispered. Corin bowed her head afraid to look him in the eye to see his murderous glare. She heard him sigh, before he released her.

"Good," he muttered, the wind blew back in her face as Alec rushed to stand behind the girl, holding her head in a choke hold and flex his arm not giving her time to react as her head slid to the side laying in his bicep.

"We don't know where she lives? how do you expect us to drop her off at home unless we leave her in the forest?" Corin whispered, she didn't like the idea of leaving this sleeping teenager out in the middle of nowhere, anything could happen.

Alec stared at the pale teen silently trying to figure a way to get her somewhere safe, he felt sorry for the girl. He blew out a breath brushing her wavy brown hair out of her face. He searched her jacket finding nothing but a piece of balled up paper, he read it to himself before sighing dropping it to the ground. Useless.

"What? what did the paper say?"

"She was supposed to be at a school's talent show," he grumbled making Corin frown, her friends will probably wonder why she didn't show, she shook her head walking over to the pale teenager searching through her pants pocket. Her hands landed on a wallet making her grin in triumph. Alec snatched the wallet from her grasp quickly throwing cards out on the hard floor searching for anything that could show her identity, a card with her face on it had Alec nod his head.

"What?"

"Her names Vesuvius Citlali," he paused shaking his head annoyed. "Unfortounely it doesn't have an address so she'll be sleeping outside until some-" Corin cut him by slapping him.

"How dare you say that, we got her in this mess, so we're gonna get her out! If Leah heard you say that she'll kick your butt in front if the guards your ego want even help your pride." Corin shouted glaring at the gaping boy. "Now, pick her up, she's coming with us to the hotel, until we can figure something else out." She huffed diving into the water.

Alec closed his mouth loss for words, that was the first time he heard her speak a complete sentence! let alone her slap him, then give him orders! What has the world come down to!? he wondered before picking the shivering human up jumping into the water.

She'll have to deal with the cold weather for now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this chapter is just a special! Sorry that I haven't been able to update, but my beta is editing my story for me- and it takes her at least a week to return, but on today November 25 is my birthday! I turn a certain age :D this chapter is just for fun!**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I felt the something wet on my stomach and growled annoyed that it woke me up, a low groan made me jump out my sleep ready to defend myself. Leeba jumped up also, almost falling off the bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shrieked fixing her glasses, I cringed covering my ears, bless my poor ears. I removed my hands ready to leash my anger out on her but the slob sliding down her mouth made me look down at my stomach.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" I whispered closing my eyes tightly.

"What? Oh, sorry!" she murmured, the bed felt lighter as she got up.

Why is when I try to be nice and helpful, the shit back fires? I don't remember telling Leeba she could lay on me! but she does anyway and look what happens!? I get slob all over my fucking stomach.

"Why the fuck were you laying on me? the point of giving you a pillow and scooting over was to let you have your own space, not come on my side and slob on me!" I growled, I wanted- no needed to hit something and unfortunately, Leeba was in front of me.

"Sorry, I didn't-" her voice was cut off as I whacked her with the pillow hearing her fall to the floor. I silently stood clutching the pillow tightly walking over to a shock Leeba.

I remember saying something like_ 'if you snore or slob I'll murder you' _ right? So why must she go against it- again!

"What the hell? did you just whack me with a pillow?" She muttered gaping.

I snorted,"nope, more like bitch slapped you with the pillow."

She hastily stood up reaching for the closest pillow, but with my wolf speed I managed to push her back down falling with her.

I growled roughly placing the pillow over her face, I'm sure my dad is rolling over in his grave from what I'm about to do." I. Am. Going. To. Murder. You." I shouted pushing down, her legs kicked up an down trying to buckle me off. But of course she was to weak- or so I thought.

I groaned feeling her fist impact with my cheek. Damn this chick could pack a mean punch. I laid beneath her confused about how I got here in the first place.

"You little punk!" She hissed, using all her strength to pound my chest. She grunted words in a native language making me frown confused. Feeling bored with this pointless fight, I grabbed her tiny hands restraining them from hitting me, I briefly glanced at them noting that they'll need ice.

"What were you just saying?" I spoke calmly sighing, she shot me a murderous glare clenching her jaw.

"I'll probably be cursed to hell, if I repeat what I said," she growled pushing her glasses up. My eyes narrowed, what could be so bad that she'll be cursed to hell?

_ For fucks sake, finish her already, we still have slob on our stomach!_ That annoying voice, once again my conscious- or is it my inner wolf?

_ I think the idea of murdering her is a little extreme,_ I whispered slowly.

_Says the guy who had the pillow over her mouth mere seconds ago,_ Inner wolf- yup, that's the new name - snorted.

_My anger got the best of me, it's not like I'll actually murder her! _I hissed back, I feel stupid talking to inner wolf because, well the name speaks for itself.

_You should feel stupid, you're talking to yourself!_

"Hey, are you even paying attention?" Leah hissed nudging my stomach with her leg, I groaned letting go her hands to soothe my stomach.

"What!?"

"I was gone say let me up, but nevermind-" I grabbed her waist keeping her rooted in her place.

"I like it better here," I smirked, she glared at me as the blush appeared on either cheek. "Aw, how cute." I teased.

"Shut up," she hissed stretching her arms out, latching her hands around my throat squeezing the fucking life out of me!" Whose laughing now!"

For a girl with small breaths they sure blocked me from getting oxygen! I thought of ways of getting her off coming up with a few.

_Please lord forgive me for doing this!_

I grabbed her breast pushing her off me catching her off guard, surprisingly they felt oddly comfortable in my hands also squishy.

"Seth, you just-"

"Yeah, don't mention it," I choked out, rubbing my neck. Her face was priceless but I couldn't bring my self to laugh.

I grabbed Leeba's breast, and I liked it?

What the fuck has the world- my life come to!? Jesus tap dancing christ!

**Okay, short I know but, expect them to be like this when my beta has the original chapter, I don't want them to be long and interfere with the chapter to come- but this one will, I try to update soon, it's 2:32 am now and I still have homework D: But enjoy, and the usual, review!**

**Here's a joke I found on the internet!**

For Pete's Peppers

Coach Hines: "I want you to fill this cup up with your fluids pronto."

Student: "Uhh, masterbation is a sin."

Coach HInes: "God for Pete's peppers son! I'm talking about wanting a shot of your lemonade not your man gravy. Now you get back in that can and you fill this cup or I will take this whistle and wrap it around your tent maker and squeeze it out myself!"

**Love you guys**

** -NaeNaeLu ;D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I feel guilty, for some reason I've got into trouble with out even doing anything but laying in bed...talking to myself? (..) (' ') \(*x*)/ telling my self I'll update soon, but know I'm here, please forgive me *wipe's the tears away * enough of me where off to the story. But wait! Read the authors note at the bottom!****  
**

Twins P.O.V

Skylar wandered down the hall with his head hung low, his heart heavy with sadness, he slowly rubbed the ached in his chest hoping it'll go away like always but this time it only worsened making him groan in pain falling to his knees. He whimpered blinking his eyes not letting his tears fall.

Seth turned the corner getting ready to tell his brother his plan to make their mommy happy when he spotted his brother kneeling on the ground panting. "Sky..Sky?" Seth bent down shaking his brothers shoulders. "Brother what's the matter?"

Skylar's nose scrunched."My chest.. it hurts again Abe." Skylar choked whining, the pain started to spread around his heart making him sob.

"Mommy! Uncle Felix!" Seth yelled. Skylar fell to the ground closing his eyes shut. Cold arms wrapped around him as he sobbed on their shoulder.

"Come on Seth, let's go play-" Seth cut his Aunt off shaking his head.

"No Aunt Jane, I want Sky." Seth shouted following his Uncle, he jerked back feeling the tight grip his aunt held on him.

"Abel, calm down, you can't be in there now." Jane mumbled picking the thrashing boy up.

"B-but he's h-hurt, I- I have to help him he's my baby brother." Seth cried squeezing his aunt's neck as he laid on her shoulder. He frowned glaring at the doors.

"What happened? Abel? Tell me what happened sweetie." It was an hour later when his mother left the room and bent down to ask him questions.

Shrugging his shoulders he stared longingly at the door behind her. Snow appeared frowning sadly.

"Don't tell her Abe. Skylar we'll never forgive you." Snow spoke calmly.

They all shared a secret that they promised not to tell or speak about. They both knew the reason for Skylar's pain and that's why his plan benefited both his loved ones.

First, he'll help his mother become happy, and see her smile more.

Second, he'll stop his brother's pain by taking him to the woman who always seem turn his brother's cheeks red.

"I don't know mommy. He just said it hurt." Seth sighed sadly. He wished he could tell his mother, but she always told them to never go back on their promises or something like Karma -whatever that was - will bite him in the rear end. And fortunately he didn't want anything touching his bum.

"Okay. You could see him now." His mom sighed giving him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

Slowly Seth walked into the dark room hesitantly climbing on the bed. "Are you okay?"

Skylar looked at his brother with misty eyes shaking his head. "I miss her, she's not here," Skylar sniffed.

"Its okay. I- I have a plan." Seth spoke smiling.

"A very stupid plan mate, you mother would be worried." Snow grumbled sitting on the opposite side of his injured brother.

"Hey! It's not that bad! Plus mommy will be happy... after." Seth defended.

Snow huffed and did a face-palm. What kind of brothers did he have? Oh right, insane one's!

"Unbelievable!" Snow muttered under his breath.

"What's the plan guys?" Skylar whispered rubbing his chest. The pain subsided but the throbbing pain was still there.

Seth eyes brighten as he bent down to whisper in his brother's ear.

His plan would work, if only they figured a way to get out.

**(Ten hours later)**

The Volturi member huffed as he placed the three bags in the backseat of the car. He scowled at the three main guards mentally cursing them for packing so much supplies.

"I suggest you turn that frown upside down before I make you wither in pain." Jane sighed nonchalantly slamming the door.

He huffed gliding inside the castle. Heidi frowned at the guards look. "Who fed him animal blood?"

"Eh, who knows," Felix shrugged driving to the airport. Exactly thirty minutes later they arrived at the airport climbing out of the renter car grabbing their bags out walking to the building just in time to hear their flight being ready.

"See I told you to hurry, now hurry up." Heidi hissed running at a humans pace to her flight.

They all handed their required papers to the employee rushing to their plane taking their seats.

"Felix I can't reach it here put it up there for me." Jane groaned pouting. She cursed Aro for changing her before she could even meet puberty.

"Aw, look- ow you little elf!" Felix shouted soothing the pain in his leg. The little elf standing below him kicked him- and hard may he add.

"Just put it up there before I make you feel something worse." She huffed sitting in the middle. This time they didn't ride in a private jet, but with humans instead.

_'Great, just our supernatural luck!' Jane groaned._

Seth and Skylar felt the airplane start to move and mentally spoke to one another, neither twin knew how but they loved it.

_'I hope mommy will be happy.'_ Skylar spoke mentally, he sighed mentally as he saw his brother roll his eyes.

_'Go to sleep Sky, mommy will be happy. Trust me!'_

Snow sat on top of the plan growling in frustration. This plan was stupid!

How would they expect their mother to react when she found out her children where in Washington? Not happy for sure. But he knew what it meant for his friends. Skylar needed _someone_ to heal his heart, without _that person_ near his side, the wolf side of him will die, leaving him half human and vampire- leaving him weak.

He growled out his last words to the twins, his sister needed him. Her birthday was tomorrow and the thought of her being passed around like a doll made him hiss in anger.

"This is a stupid plan brother. But I'll be back to help." Snow growled knowing the twins will hear.

He disappeared into thin air shaking his head. The mess he gets himself into for those two. But he didn't care he had three people to protect and as the oldest he'll do it to the fullest even if meant him fighting the bright light.  
_

**Okay now, I wanted to ask you lovely people if you would like to have previews for the next chapter's to come. If you do let me know that way I could actually do something with these papers laying in my closet waiting to be published... and trust me when I say there's a lot! Also, check out stories from these lovely author(s)**

- _EllaTheRealMeBlack, jj1234, blackwaterforeve, and Lyo-Lyok._

**And thanks for all the reviews and Nnikkipooo for always showing her support and curiosity... and she's has me hook on including smiley faces on everything Literally! ;D**

**And thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites and follows you all have no idea how much all of your reviews mean to me. Wether it was a 'hi' or 'oh my god' I still go back to check my reviews when I'm frustrated letting the motivation flow through me. And if you ever want me to review something or share my opinion I'll always willingly be able to help.**

_*Walks off stage crying*_ Thank you.

**Love you guys 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, do you remember when I said I'll start writing random chapter's until my beta sends back the chapter? Well this is one of them, and it came to my head as I was in the movie theater an hour ago watching breaking dawn part 2 :( smh. Back to the point.. yes this is part of the story but I won't reveal much about the character(s) towards the middle and end...and sequal XD so don't worry about them too much I'll explain once we get there which will take some time, there's going to be a lot of drama, action, romance, evil, happy, tragic things going on in the next few chapters and I'll love to give sneak peaks if you'll like just let me know :)**

Snow's P.O.V

_  
Snow scowled looking at the people passing his sister along like some baby doll. Whoever made this stupid idea name laid on Snow's death list.

"Unbelievable," Snow muttered, glaring at the blonde hair boy staring at his sister. Snow's mother gently placed a crying Aeryn in his arms watching her face scrunch in sadness.

"She's beautiful Ms. Snow." His friend whispered. "She reminds me of Finely." The boy bent down to kiss a weeping Aeryn.

Snow appeared in front of his long time friend. They where friends before his death, but this boy couldn't be trusted, he always did cruel things behind everyone's back. And he would know, because he did the same.

"Thank you Reagan, and she do doesn't she?" Snow's mother agreed looking at the pictures laid out in front of her.

Snow growled. She shouldn't be fawning over him, she should be celebrating Aeryn's first birthday! Shaking his head annoyed he transported himself to stand behind the man holding Aeryn.

"She looks like her brother mate," the man laughed winking at the woman sitting down.

Something in Snow's body stirred. That voice made him shake with fear, but why? Who did that voice belong to? Why did it make him want to hide in a corner and whimper?

Abigail sat in the rocking chair frowning at the man holding the baby. She wanted to rip his arms off and stab his chest with a wooden stick. He bought off bad waves- very powerful ways, which can mean only one thing.

The devils child came to earth.

And that wasn't good, if he was here that means he was looking for her, he was going to drag him back to hell and she wasn't haven't that. This baby. This baby with no name needed her help, this baby had a purpose to serve, she'll let all the suffering soul's loose from the burning place everyone called The Devil's Home.

Snow sighed watching his mother and his sister's nanny clean up, he felt guilty just watching them clean without doing nothing, so to save himself from farther pain he walked quietly into his sister's room turning on the lights, which didn't turn on.

He froze staring at the shadow in the corner. 'Not again, please not again.'

"Finely Murris Snow, pleasure to meet you." A deep, dark voice spoke stepping away from the shadows.

Snow was frozen with fear.. again, he never been greeted by a male shadow, they were always female. So who was he?

"Ah, wondering who I am? Well, by the dark cloud standing behind me I guess you know what I do, but no who I am eh?" Snow nodded slowly as the man chuckled darkly."Call me Satan,"

**Chapter's like this will always be short and left with a cliffhanger as to not reveal things in the next to come. But I promise you you'll learn about Abigail and Satan their going to play a big role in Snow and Aeryn's life which means Seth, Leah, and Skylar as well. **

**Let me know if you'll want the sneak peaks/ previews of the chapters to come, I haven't gotten any answers yet. :(**

**Breaking Dawn part two had my face doing these expressions: (° x °) \(' ')/ (° °)t /(" "-)/ \(- -)7. I feel bad for how Renesemee is going to be treated in this story now, after seeing her like that in the movie, but that's how it's gotta be like that to cross that invisible bridge... (. .)7**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey! here's the story, hope you enjoy 3**_  
_

**Words to Know:**

**_Il mio tutto- _**_my all_

___**'Sono proprio un idiota se solo avrei ascoltato il mio amore'** - 'I'm an idiot if I only listened to my love'_

_**Vi amo tutti-** I love you all_

_Leah's P.O.V_

_I walked down the cold corridors afraid- again, this dream always came, the patterns never change. I walk down a hallway, hear a voice, try to communicate with the person (in return they ignore me) then I have to witness one of my babies dying. My mind tries to tell me to look for signs, clues, but what's to look for? The walls are black, no lights? no sunlight, just.. darkness._

_'Why, why didn't I listen?', the voice whispered shakily, I crouched down, staring at the man with the dark brown hair hanging his head shameful._

_'Who are you talking about?' I whispered confused, the voice never spoke up, always murmured, speaking in a different language I didn't understand._

_'Sono proprio un idiota se solo avrei ascoltato il mio amore' he whispered shaking his head, I caught a few of his words, his next words made me look up, 'La mia anima'._

_' Your love?' I whispered, tilting my head._

_Just like every other time he gets ready to lift his head the scene around me changes, the scene I dread most, the scene where my baby dies and there's nothing I can do about it._

_' Mommy catch the ball!' Seth yelled, I frowned confused, something was different. Skylar usually throws me the ball, not Seth. I caught the ball in time before it could hit me in the face._

_'Mama, run!' Seth shouted, he ran forward leaving me to watch him run past me, the snow kept his pace slow, but he kept running never giving up. The smell of blood made my eyes widen, as I saw a puddle of blood staining the puffy snow._

_'S-Seth?' I choked looking around, he was nowhere to be seen, I only took my eyes from him for a second._

_'Mama! Help!' Skylar shouted, I snapped my attention to the left looking at Skylar being hold by the throat._

_'Skylar!' I charged, but didn't make in time- again, as his body fell emotionless on the ground, taking shallow breaths._

_'Ma-' his breathing stopped as his eyes closed, I was too scared to cry, I lost my baby- again._

_'Sky, open your eyes for mommy,' I whispered patting his back gently, he didn't move nor flinch._

_'I told you to run mommy, you said you'll always protect us! Why!? Why!?' Seth yelled sobbing, I closed my eyes shaking my head, I didn't know what say. I broke a promise, something I thought I vowed to never do._

_"S- Seth, I- I'm sorry," I sobbed, he didn't look at me, he kept his eyes trained on his brother._

_'You were suppose to keep us safe, you've done a bad thing," he whispered shaking his head, I bowed my head rubbing my eyes._

_The dream disappeared as the sound of someone calling my name woke me up._

"Leah, wake up something has happened!" Aro rushed. I slowly sat up groaning.

"What could be so impor-" I glared at Aro as he interrupted my sentence.

"It's the boys.. we can't find them." Aro whispered.

My heart rate increased as a lump formed in my throat. "There probably somewhere around here hiding." I whispered getting out of bed.

Aro shook his head, "I had everyone look around in every hiding spot, room, closet. And they weren't there Leah."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." I growled getting out bed.

"That's what I thought, so I sniffed for their scents... and they seem to have faded away about a few hours ago."

"Please, tell me it's April Fool's day." I mumbled squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a pair of cold arms pull into a hug apologizing. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, I cried on Aro's shoulder for the absence of my boys- all three of my boys. Once again I let the memories of my first encounter with the twins surfaced.

**-flashback ( three months later after Demetri's death)**

_I couldn't bare to look at the boys I pushed out into this world; it pained me. Looking at those wide-eyes and long eyelashes flutter open watching me stare emotionless back. I missed three months of my babies childhood because of the pain of loosing Demetri was too much to handle. Why did it have to be me? why couldn't someone else die? why did I have to push him away? why didn't **he** stay? I tried answering those questions, but for the life of me I couldn't come up with an answer._

**Tap, Tap.**

_I ignored the person knocking on the door shifting in the bed shaking my head pushing myself deeper underneath the covers. I watched the door holding my breath, it was Aro again, his intense stares always made me break. I knew he suffered the same loss with his sister Didyme, but my lost was completely different from his, he murdered his sister, my mate died trying to protect his kind from exposure. Creating an immortal child was forbidden, why which ever coven created one, left me confused and blank._

_"Your going to come out sooner or later, you have to see your children, it's was Demetri would've wanted," Aro mumbled, I winced at the name silently shaking my head, how would he know what **my **husband would've wanted? sure Demetri was like a son to him, but that doesn't mean he actually spent the time with him like I had? even with all the centuries they've been together, he wouldn't know half the stories Demetri told me about his life or little of what he remember of his human life. _

_I snapped my attention back to the door glaring as the door knob twisted. The loud creak made me stiffen. Where they going to force me to leave this room? give me more of their speeches? _

_It only took me a second for these thoughts to go flash through my head. What surprised me was that nobody came in. Weird? _

_The soft thumps on the floor made me jump, I closed my eyes ignoring the soft purrs my wolf 't she torn? didn't the feeling of her imprint affect her like it affected me? did she even know what she wanted? I know what I wanted but sadly, he's dead with the heart clenched at the thought of my husband._

_The soft dip in the bed had me holding my breath. Why didn't I hear them before? do my senses decrease its ability? why is my wolf giddily? _

_"Mama?" the voice spoke_, t_he words were hesitant, afraid to say anything._

_"Mommy?" this voice was softer, hopeful for what? why where they calling me mom?_

_I turned around slowly afraid to face the voices that called me that name. What would I find? Not Jane or Alec. Jane's voice was sharp and cold, while her brother's always came out smooth with a hint of impatience. So who were these two voices? My question was answered as my eyes locked with sad hopeful amber eyes. His eyes had me hooked, I couldn't bring myself to look away even if I tried, he blinked slowly letting me free. I took a quick glance taking his appearance in. He had jet black hair reminding her of the sky at night, long slender fingers, bloody red lips with a hint of blood sliding down his mouth, and dimples on either side of his russet cheeks. In every way he was beautiful; handsome even, any mother would love to have him as a child, so why was he calling me mom?_

_"C-can y-you s-see me?" another boy asked, he mirrored the same features as his brother, but his eyes were slightly lighter, a hint of orange-ish tint to it, he was smaller; like a lightweight fighter as to his brother's stocky built._

_"D-do y-you wove me mama?" the one that spoke earlier grabbed my attention again. They had me confused, I never met them before? are they the immortal children Aro went to execute? I'm pretty sure Demetri told me it was only one and it was a girl, so who can they be? did someone abandon them leaving them outside without a second thought? If so then who would do that?_

_"Who are you?" I asked looking between the two boys. The smaller one had the look of a wounded puppy, while the other lower lip trembled._

_The door slammed open hitting the wall, Jane eyes clouded with panic and... fear? She mumbled words under her breath before she inhaled, tensed and rose her eyebrows to the twin boys sitting on my bed._

_"Skylar, Seth, leave her alone," she hissed, the names she spoke made me stiffen, these couldn't be my b_oys_, I just had them three months ago! how could they talk? climb on the bed? all these thoughts went through my mind, but did I care, maybe, though my heart cared and loved these two like they were my own- but they are._

_My lump in my throat threaten to show its presence. I forgot my own children, what type of mother does that make me? a bad one right? I don't deserve them, they deserve better not a poor excuse of a mother that forgets her children; in other words like me. I'm pretty sure Heidi will love to take care of them, she's told me bits of pieces she remembers of her human life and that's taking care of younger sister._

_"Yes, Aunt Jane," they both murmured with their heads bowed, Jane ran over grabbing their wrist._

_All thoughts about someone taking care of them flew out the window. How could I say those words? These boys deserved a mother; their real mother, Demetri's probably rolling over somewhere where ever he died, from my behavior lately. I had a job to attend, and a project to finish. My job was to cater to my son's needs when and however, while my project was making sure they were both mentally and physically happy._

_"Wait, I want them to stay," all three children heads snapped my way, my boys had triumph and happiness in their eyes making me smile as Jane gave me a proud smile." We have a lot of catching up to do." I whispered._

_They let go of Jane's crawling back to me, I was amazed at their progress. They seen to grow at a fast rate._

_I picked both boys up helping them on the bed, I gave them both gentle kisses on the forehead." From now on, I'm going to be here for you, whenever and forever,_  
_Il tuo sia il mio tutto," I spoke letting the tear fall._

_"Ti voglio bene mamma," they exclaimed hugging my waist. My eyes widen, what happened to the stuttering._

_"They're practically fluent in Italian, these past few months they've learned Italian from Marcus." Aro spoke smiling proudly. Seeing my confused face he elaborated. "__Since they have wolf and vampire blood in them their mind and body works differently from mortal children. When they were only ten weeks old they learned how to crawl by themselves, spoke full words at the age of one- but sometimes they get their words confused and jumbled mispronouncing the word. It's actual adorable when their eyebrows knit together in confusion and frustration. __I nodded my head, thank Demetri for teaching me Italian. "_

_" Vi amo tutti," I whispered._

_"We love you two Leah, your family now, and don't you forget." Caius smirked nodding his head__ wiped the remaining tear and stared at my new family._

_**-End of flashback**  
_

I scrunched my face with disappointment, I'm glad I took the time to know my babies, without them I'll probably be dead. But now I question myself. I failed my children they where out there somewhere in the world and I had no idea where. I hung on to Aro as if my life depended on him, because it did. If I lost my children- the only ones that I have left than I wouldn't be able to live._  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, now where getting towards the middle, and that's where all the twist and heartbreaking moments happen, Leah probably won't be in these next few chapters depending on the P.O.V. Also, more of Snow's and Leeba's story will be revealed throughout the chapter's. Enjoy :)**

Leeba walked down the familiar hallway searching for the person that has been on her mind since she left Seth's house yesterday. Thinking about the _incident_ with him grabbing her breast made her blush. Shaking her head she focused her attention on the vacant rooms she passed.

"Where are you?" She muttered under her breath. Growling, she pushed the door open to her sister's room finding a mess surrounding her bed. "Ugh, how has she survived these years?"

Stepping in fully she searched the bathroom and walk in closet for her coming up with nothing. Usually she would be here watching tv or something similar but now...

A crumpled ball of paper caught Leeba's attention. A small frown of concentration etched on her face, a few seconds later the paper began to float her way landing softly on her palms, she quickly unraveled it reading the carefully written notes and words.

"The talent show." Leeba whispered shakily. The talent show was yesterday and her sister still wasn't back, Leeba dropped the ball, panic flooding her body.

Her sister wasn't in any good condition to be out, their brother made it specifically clear. Until he could come up with a way to cure her then she had to stay put- in the house. But where was she? she promised to be back right after. What if something happened? She didn't know how to protect herself!

For Christ sakes the girl was only 8 years old- technically?

Sighing, Leeba hesitantly reached into her back pocket deciding if she should call their brother. Was it worth it?

_'She probably just forgot.'_ Leeba thought nodding to herself. Her little sister was a forgetful person. Instead of calling her brother she called her sister huffing when it went straight to voicemail, she tried five more times growing worried each call.

Her heart began to skip, its natural fast pace increasing. Her sister always answered on the first and if she missed it by the second she'll call back automatically.. but she didn't.

Leeba clenched her jaw calling her brother. If her sister hated her now, she'll definitely hate her forever for this.

"What do you want Leeba, I'm busy now." Leeba's brother whispered softly, she smiled. Her brother was always the nice one out of the four- well three since their eldest sister death.

"Nice to hear from you to brother." Leeba chuckled humorless, she was positive her brother would try to kill her for losing their sister with the 'police' keeping a close watch on them.

"Yes. Now what is it you have called for?" He murmured.

"Please don't yell." She spoke quickly clenching her eyes shut tightly.

"Promise."

"Nauhel. I think I lost Vessie." She spoke blowing out a deep breath.

She heard the voice of a female speak with a native tongue, before the soft angry voice of her brother's aunt spoke.

"Why Nauhel.. mad?" Leeba sighed, if Nauhel took it bad- which clearly he did then Hulien would be pissed, they've all grew a bond and thought of each other as a family- a family Joham tried to break apart multiple times.

"Vessie isn't here." Leeba spoke.

"So?"

"The Volturi-" she didn't get to finish the sentence as the phone buzzed signaling that the call ended.

The Volturi were keeping a close eye on the hybrids, they didn't trust them not even after they explained that they meant no harm, it was their father and sister that meant harm.

But did the Volturi care? No. They tried to kill Leeba but Nauhel stopped them. How? she didn't know nor did she care she was happy that he saved her life and didn't bother to ask questions. But they did kill her older sister and took their father keeping him caged in their castle. Ever since then the thought of the Volturi coming any moment to take her and her siblings she vowed to learn how to fight even teaching her younger sister.

But teaching Vessie is like teaching a brick. They won't learn anything! Vesuvius was too stubborn to learn, she simply turned the other cheek at the idea- like an idiot and because of her stubbornness almost killed Leeba once in a fight between four rogue vampires who were sent by their father to bring them back to him.

Unconsciously Leeba rubbed the teeth mark imprinted on her neck softly. She'd never forget that night.

**-Flashback (five years ago**)

'I can't see anything.' Vessie frightened voice whimpered as _Leeba walked aside of her and Nauhel shivering, she wasn't cold but the situation they were in had goosebumps forming along her arm._

_'Don't worry Vesuvius, were almost there just close your eyes and remember the song I taught you.' Nauhel spoke calmly, he looked at Leeba nodding his head slowly as they all began to sing the song- a song Leeba loathed, but for Vessie's sake sung it._

_' T-the incey wincey spider' Vessie's angelic voice sent Leeba and Nauhel in to trance her voice was a gift- it was her power._

_Vessie continued to sing clutching on to her brother's shirt tightly afraid that if she loosen her grip someone would snatch her away from her two protectors._

_'C-climbed up the spout' her voice shook as she heard the distant 'snap' of a tree branch. "N-Nauhel, wake up!" Vessie hissed. She forgot what her voice could do. "Leeba!"_

_Nauhel snapped out of the trance-like state shaking his head. "I'm okay. Lee- where's Leeba!' Nauhel shouted._

_The distant scream made Nauhel switch directions. He should've known not to ask for his sister to sing! Not when she could him to sleep. As the screams grew closer the stronger he could smell the blood._

_Leeba whimpered as she saw oozing out of her side. She cursed Johan in every language she could before the dark figure of her brother emerged from the trees holding a three-year old Vessie. Leeba hated seeing the petrified look etched on Vessie's face. Her eyes dimmed but she stubbornly kept them open._

_Nauhel growled softly throwing Vessie off him landing her in the bush hiding her from the four vampires. His idea was stupid but it'll give him enough time to fight them off._

_Vessie flinched at the roar her brother made watching him from the bush as he threw the two-man against a tree. The shouting and blood made her cry clenching her eyes shut and cover her ears._

_She shook her head as her brother shouted for her to sing the song, she stubbornly pursed her lips together._

_"No!"_

_"Vesuvius!"_

_"No, leave me alone." She was scared for her life. With her condition she couldn't do anything, why should she? It wasn't like it'll make a difference. That's what Leeba always said._

_"Vessie, please." Nauhel spoke letting a tear fall, he was struggling for his life as his sister slowly died._

_"Leave me alone. I- I can't d-do it," she sobbed._

_"Look at this." A male spoke making Vessie jump, she didn't hear him coming, she heard her brother's plead to leave her alone scooting deeper into the bush. His red eyes terrified her, she wasn't use to seeing them._

_"Leave her alone please." Nauhel shouted, he felt weak. Here he was being held back by three vampires as his both his sisters were unprotected._

_Vessie grabbed the rock next to her using all her strength she had left throwing at the man's catching him off guard._

_"No." Nauhel yelled, but it to late, Vessie already took off._

_Leeba sobbed watching her sister run off, she silently pushed her sister harder with her mind. It was a gift. Telekinesis. Their lives didn't matter, it was all about Vessie's safety. And she knew that- '_

The phone's loud ringing shook her back to reality, she quickly pressed the button already knowing who was calling.

"I'll be on my way." And just like that Nauhel hung up. Making Leeba drop the phone, she hadn't seen her brother in nearly four or more years after they finally caught Vessie.

In her 131 years of living she's never been more frightened- excluding that night.

Her brother was coming- meaning more problems to face.

**Finally, I've been waiting to let out their little family circle. This isn't my best but with everything coming back to me.. this is what I can give you. Like I said before, Leeba, Vessie, Nauhel and Snow's life will be revealed- and let me say.. there's going to be a lot of twist and turn ;) **

**And if you're confused here's what just happened.**

**Basically, Leeba goes looking for her sister (Vessie), panics when she doesn't answer the phone after a amount of calling or isn't home and with her 'condition' she isn't suppose to be out much. Then Leeba calls her brother (Nauhel) telling him about Vessie.. then she goes into a flashback five years earlier about a battle giving little information about her and Vessie's gift.**

**Hope that helped :) review **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: And here's where I tell you this is just a ****short chapter****.. Everything ****will**** be revealed in time.. Okay maybe when I figure out a way to make it interesting..**

**Enjoy ;)**

Snow sat on the edge of the roof of his home, he had a choice to make, and it pained him to choose his.

He didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, but knowing all the answers to his question was right in front of him caused him to be hesitant.

Stay with Angel and the twins- even though they couldn't see him, or find the truth about his death?

Abigail and his mother were held captive in the shadows making his decision hard.

Aerynn cries interrupted Snow's thoughts, he whimpered blinking his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Who was going to take care of Aerynn? He couldn't, he was only give years old!

He stood transporting himself to her pink room stopping in front of her crib. "What's the matter Angel?" Snow whispered. She started speaking little words with Abigail lately.

"Ab- abwy?" Aeryn stuttered sniffling, it pained him to see her crying.

"She's gone." He whispered to himself, he didn't expect her to answer- but his life was full of surprises.

"No. Abwy!" Aerynn shouted, surprised, Snow tilted his head.

"Hun?"

"Abwy." Aerynn murmured, wiping away her tears outstreching her arms looking at Snow with puppy- dog eyes. "Sweepy."

"You're sleepy?" Snow whispered, his eyes narrowed at her outstretched arms. Angle nodded yawning.

Snow on the other hand was shocked that she managed to see him. Wasn't he invisible?

"Pwease?" Angel whined sniffing, Snow ignored his sister's whining as realization dawned on him.

"How can you see me?" Snow asked confused, her whines grew louder but be shrugged it off.

Questions? All he had to do was make the decision. Stay here not knowing what to do, or leave and find all the answers- so he will know what to do.

A tap on his foot made him jump. Looking down, he gasped seeing the tiny baby on her knees staring at Snow.

"What!? How did you get out?" Snow shouted, Angel flinched closing her eyes getting ready to cry.

Call it an instinct, but Snow bent down gently grabbing her by her waist. "Please don't cry Aerynn, I'm sorry." He muttered holding her close to his chest.

Warmth spread throughout his body as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

"Snowie." Aerynn whispered snuggling her head into his neck as he sighed in content.

"You know my name." Snow laughed holding her tight, he hoped for a response but got a soft snore.

At least he managed to do one thing right... but what about the other. Where will Aerynn go if he has to leave?

Their where a few names twirling around in his mind but only one felt right.

'Would it be safe for her?' Snow thought mentally.

A hard knock on the door made him tense. Who could it be?

Shrugging his shoulders he transported himself in front of the door clutching Angel. He peeked out the window staring at his friend.

"Reagan?" As if he heard his name being called said boy looked into the window only seeing nothing but the white curtains.

"Mrs. Snow, I bought you your newspaper." No one responded causing the boy to huff annoyed, his mom forced him to bring the paper to his best friend's mom home.

What did he look like? A dog?

"It's going to be outside!" Reagan shouted, his accent heavy. Snow always laughed at his voice when they were four years old rolling around in the dirt.

"Ah, I have to get you out of here Angel. Their going to notice- they're gonna take you away from me." Snow whispered faintly, his left eye twitched." I promise Angel, I'll always be with you."

"That is if you don't die." A deep voice spoke from behind him.

Snow slowly turned around facing the woman from before- the woman who gave orders to the shadows to kill an inncoent woman.

"Pleasure seeing you again.. Snow."

**TBC**

**AN: Don't worry, a flashback**** will soon**** be published, just have to find it... We'll be getting deeper into Snow's life, since the ending has pretty much**** everything**** to do with him. My Beta has the next chapter an should be sending it back soon. And you might now know, someone might meet- or.. **

**Don't won't to ruin the surprise! So be ready to read some intense chapters to come- about five- maybe more - chapters ****will**** we be angst-y**

**See you next time ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

Snow couldn't believe the woman standing near the window of his sister's bedroom. Her sharp glare made him shudder in fear, from a first glance people would describe her as a beautiful sweetheart, green eyes, tanned skin, and long brown hair that flowed nicely down her back. But her glare would have them re-think that opinion. After witnessing first- hand what she can do to others made his heart race in fear.

Aerynn whimpered in her sleep announcing her existence. "Tell me snow, what are you going to do with that baby? kill her? take her soul? I mean, you _where_ born to do it." Metztli's upper lip twitch. "It's in your blood." She was sick of coming on the mortals land to try an persuade a group of children to come back home with her. But her master ordered her to, and sadly she had to bring them back alive.

It was true what other's said about her. Mischievous, cunning, fearless, and lastly cold. The last one bothered her.. to an extent, although it was true she could show emotion towards others, she just never tried. Her life before her soul was taken she was neglected by her family, her mother never looked at her, and her father would beat her until she couldn't open her eyes stripping her of all her emotions and feelings causing an empty shell of nothing.

"I won't kill her." Snow hissed, he stood straighter glaring at Metztli. He shook of the fear knowing it'll doing nothing to help him in his situation. " I'll never hurt Angel, I  
love her!" he barked, but deep down he doubted his self. Truth was the chance of him _not_ hurting her was slim, he didn't have complete control over his body. And it was his fault, he let the darkness in, following its orders thinking he'd be protecting Aerynn from any harm. But was he really? or did he do for himself? he didn't know the answer to either question but the only person keeping him here on earth was Aerynn. He knew without any doubt that without her he'd be with the darkness most likely enjoying the feeling of torturing other's souls. The twins couldn't keep him here even if they begged him, his bond with Aerynn was strong, but each doubt he made loosened the tight hold leaving a dull feeling in his heart.

"Why must you deny you true nature? you don't belong here boy. The longer you stay and get yourself attached the quicker your death awaits you." Metztli growled, she wanted to drag him by his hair back to her master, but he threatened if any harm came to the boys he'd kill her. " Come with me and your choice will be easy. They'll all live, _do not_ test him, he stay's true to his world." Metztli tried referring to Satan. He wouldn't go against his words, and he clearly told her he'll slowly kill her if either boy ended up hurt in the process of getting back to him.

Yes, boys. Four to be specific, Satan never spoke of the reasons of his need for them to her only making her curious though she knew not to ask questions.

" I don't want to make a choice." Snow whispered to himself, his head abruptly shot up looking at Metztli's cold green eyes. "_ Why _do I have to choose?" he asked slowly placing Aerynn on the rug, his arm was falling asleep and the crib seemed to far._  
_

Metztli sighed slowly walking over to Snow holding her fist in the air warning the shadow looming behind her to stay put. She watched the blonde boy crouch protectively over the baby. Deep down- way down - she could understand his reasons for protecting the girl.

"You can't have everything, and your time is running out." She clenched her jaw, the longer it takes for him to make his decision the quicker death awaits him and the other's. She couldn't stand the stubbornness they all shared, but she knew to expect it, after all it was in their blood. Sadly for her they all had someone or something keeping them on earth.

So they had to take drastic steps forward.

"Don't you miss you mother?" Metztli asked frowning, not once out of all four visits has she ever heard him bring the topic of his mother up. "Doesn't it bother you that she's being tortured? begging to be freed?"

Snow felt the tear fall from his eye. He missed his mommy, although she was cruel to his Angel, he could never think of anything bad towards her, she was the one that held him when he cried, of was cold, and gave him baths with a soft lullaby. Knowing someone was hurting her pained him, but he couldn't do anything about it. So why bring memories that will cause him more pain and distract him from protecting his sister and himself? " I can't help her."

Metztli shook her head glaring, the sound of defeat coming out of his mouth angered her. If it wasn't for the threat of her mater's words she'd have him killed. "You can do something about! You can come with me, and the everyone you love will live!" Metztli roared.

Snow sobbed at the sudden change of mood. "Leave me alone!" he cried, he had enough of her bullying and wanted her to go back to where she came from.

"I can't! not until you come with me!" Metztli yelled, the shadow behind her slowly crawled up the walls blocking out the light.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Snow's eyes closed as he covered his ears.

"Fine. But you'll die Snow. Everyone you love or cared for will all shed blood because of your decision." Metztli hissed, the lights in the room flickered on in the room as he dropped to his knees.

He quickly crawled over to Aerynn wrapping his thin arms around her rocking them back and forth as sobbed. He hated her visits- he hated the darkness period, it always left him sobbing. His mind thought back to conversation with Satan, the choice he had to make and what will happen if he didn't hurry.

**-Flashback **

_"W-what do you want?" Snow stuttered, everything about the man yelled power, his appearance would cause kids to cower in the corner of their room. His freakishly red skin glistened in the moonlight as his black emotionless eyes stared at him with a small secretive smile. _

_"You." Satan paused, squinting his eyes. " But I can't. You see Abaddon, I'm to weak here on this world, and since you keep denying my.. friend to follow her, I wanted to see why." His eyes looked at the crib. " But now I see," he muttered.  
_

_Satan sighed frowning at the blonde boy, he was to pale- which wasn't good - he wanted to drag him back to hell- literally, but couldn't because of his form. If only his slayers succeed in capturing him and the other's he wouldn't have to go through the trouble with getting them. He wouldn't be able to protect himself since his human form healed like an ordinary human, no power, speed, strength. He was weak and yet he still came to get the boy to realize what will happen if he didn't follow the shadow. _

_"Leave her alone!" Abigail shouted, she someone tugged on her hair jerking her head back. It was her duty to protect the boy and his sister but here she was letting a bunch of demons hold her down. She was assigned a job, she spent have her life making sure he was sure hiding, but she didn't cover her tracks well enough. They must have smelt her scent. _

_Abigail was Snow's Angel, whether he knew it or not- and he didn't - she was sent to keep the demons from capturing him and doing God only knows what to the innocent child._

_"I didn't want things to go this way, I truly didn't, but you all force me, I gave you the easy route many times, and yet you deny me. ME!?" Satan's voice rose after each word, he blew out a deep breath continuing where he left off. " And since you won't take me offer on joining me. These two shall die." Satan smirked standing behind the struggling Angel. _

_Abigail chanted short prayers in her head begging god for help, the light she saw grew after each chant. But who was she kidding? Satan was true to his word and knew what she was doing. Without a second thought, she thanked god for all he'd done for her and asked if he could protect her only daughter._

_Snow watched in horror as Abigail's head turned to the left with an audible snap, her body sagged slowly falling to the ground like a tree being cut off by a lumberjack. __"NO!" he shouted running to an emotionless Abigail. He willingly let the tear slid down his face not caring who saw, he was starting to like her after everything she did for his sister, the thought of not being able to say thank you made his heart sag._

_"Abigail!?" Satan laughed slowly walking behind a confused sobbing Erma. He knew she couldn't Snow, him, nor the shadow that was keeping her in place, to the humans they were invisible making everything fun for the demons. "It's all a dream. Just wake up. Come on! wake up!" _

_Snow sobbed looking at his mother. Did he really want to save her? she did hurt his Angel. Shaking the cruel thought out of his head Snow closed his eyes standing near Aerynn's crib. _

_"Stop!" he shouted._

_Satan stopped his movement lazily looking up at the blonde, pale boy. "Why should I stop? because you can't take the pain? to weak to fight back?" Satan knew it a dumb idea to taunt the powerful boy while he was the weak one, but he had to make the boy see reason- something his slayer couldn't. Living on the mortals land made him and Snow weak, from afar he could tell that death waited for the young child, and soon. He wouldn't let neither of the boys die._

_"Please, don't hurt her. She's my mother." Snow whispered,he bowed his head shamefully, he hated the word- actually who the word was referring to, she didn't deserve the name._

_"And what do I get in return?" Satan asked, he watched Snow's face carefully stopping the smirk for forming along his lips. He always got what he wanted, and the boys that he wanted will soon be his. _

_Snow didn't answer instead looked at the white carpet._

_"You don't know anything about me do you boy?" Satan asked never letting Erma's head go. He wanted Snow to gain some form of knowledge about him and found this moment to be good one. " You see, five years ago I met this woman, pure one to. She fell in love with me- but I did not return the feelings-" Satan stopped looking at a absent-minded Snow. "Listen to me before I kill her." He growled, Snow looked up quickly locking eyes with Satan._

_If it was one thing, Satan hated being ignored. This story was important, it was the reason he wanted Snow and the other three boys._

_"Like I was saying, I did not return the feelings for her, so she managed to run, how? I do not know- until now. But I found her shortly after her escape, only to find her pregnant. I felt satisfied with my creation, I already had two sons- both whom were on earth somewhere living. But there was a problem, I couldn't go near her or the other woman, I thought this one will could be different. Sadly it wasn't. God had sent Angel's to protect the woman who bore my child, I was angry and sent my slayers out to hunt down and kill the Angel's. But like the amateurs they failed to capture my third child giving the Angel a way to escape. I created more yes, but still sent slayer after slayer to find them. And only one has managed. I'm sure you met her. Metztli. Sadly she can only go at night, when her powers are at its fullest- most of it anyways." Satan looked back at Snow. " And finally I see my third child. You look nothing like me, but your brother. Come with me Snow and you'll figure everything out. Or, you can stand by and watch everyone you cared for die. Starting with your mother and ending with your human sister." Satan growled. _

_Snow fell to his knees not knowing what to say. All this information was too much for his five-year old mind? somehow he managed to understand what it was Satan was talking about. But did he want to believe him? No, did he want to know the answers to his question? Yes. But the question that made him hesitant was if he was ready to leave Aerynn and the twins?_

_"I see your thinking. I'll be back Abaddon, and when I come, I expect to hear your answer." Satan blew out a deep breath. "And I hope you choose the right one." Snow watched in fear as Satan disappeared into the shadow dragging his mother._

_"No! mom!" Snow shouted, he got of his knees running to save his mother. But Satan was smarter and faster, once he stepped into the shadows he was gone. "Mom!" Snow screamed, he heard the shilling scream Aerynn made quickly running over to soothe her._

_He didn't touch her as he stared her from he spot while he cried for the loss of his mom, and the future of his sister._

**-End Of Flashback**

Snow looked at Aerynn frowning, he didn't know what to do with her, who to trust? But then a thought occur to him.

_What about the twins?_

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Confuse? Let me know. Next chapter will be the flight for Italy for the Clearwaters :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Alec paced the spacious room glaring at Vesuvius laying down on the bed. The past three hours she refused to say anything, and just stuck to staring at him following his every move with her brown eyes.

"Will you look somewhere else? That's annoying and rude!" Alec hissed, stopping to pinch the bridge of his nose." Silence? Still?"

Vesuvius nodded her head narrowing her eyes. She was scared, but was determined not to show it. All her life she had to listen to her sister's thoughts of full vampires.

_'Their too cocky for their on good!'_ Leeba's voice spoke in Vessie's mind. _'Their dangerous too Vesuvius. Especially the Volturi.'_

Vesuvius wished she was there when the Volturi murdered her older sister, ans captured her father. That way she could know for herself how dangerous they were.

Vessie thought about telling the boy and girl staring at what she was, but couldn't bring herself to speak, no matter how much she disliked her siblings they words were right.

_'Never spill the beans Vessie. The Volturi doesn't care about what you are, they kill you anyway. Look at Selena, they found out about her existence and killed her.'_ Nauhel's voice spoke gently.

So Vesuvius pursed her lips together, and waited for her death, she knew will soon come. They thought she was a human, and she let them believe it. Telling them what she was, meant telling on her brother and sister.

And for once in her life, she was determined to not spill the beans!

"Alec, will you sit down? We'll figure something out." Corin assured, sighing.

"We have to figure something out before Jane and the others get here." Alec grumbled, to himself. Something inside of him stirred thinking of what his sister will do to her, but he pushed that thought back.

_'What I am thinking? If Aro read my thoughts he'll start to doubt me.'_ Alec thought, horrified._ 'And Jane?'_

An idea popped in his head. "Corin, you stay here and wait for my sister and the others, and I'll take care of the mute." Alec spoke, nodding his head. He couldn't trust Corin to kill the human, she was too.. weak.

"Why? What are you doing?" Corin asked, frowning. All she wanted was to return the girl and pretend nothing happened.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"We can't keep her alive." Alec stated nonchalant, though he was far from it.

"Alec, we got her into this mess -" Alec cut her off, glaring.

"What do you expect? I'm not going to change her! Do you want me to go back home with a newborn? Aro will be mad. We only came here for the Cullen's, not her." Alec growled, pushing Corin out his way, grabbing Vesuvius roughly by her arm, feeling smug when she yelped. "So you do have a voice."

Vessie smirked, enjoying the smug feeling when he frowned. If by some chance, he takes her to the forest to kill her she'll be safe. She was gone more than one day; meaning her sister will worry and end up searching for her in the there.

_'Leeba's going to go ape-shit.'_ Vessie thought, mentally snickering.

"Why are you smirking?" Alec asked, curious. It was useless as Vessie held her hand up to her mouth pretending to zip it. "Come on."

Alec scowled pressing the button to the elevator waiting for it to open. The doors slid open letting them both on as the doors closed he got a glimpse of a blonde, short female making her way towards the elevator.

_'Nuh-uh!"_ He thought, to himself, pressing the button faster.

"Hey, can you- " the woman's voice trailed off as the doors closed leaving Vessie and Alec on the elevator by themselves.

"That was rude." Vessie muttered, softly smiling to herself when he jumped.

"I know, I'm the one who did it." Alec grumbled, giving Vessie a sidelong glance without her noticing, but she did meeting his red eyes.

"Where are you taking me?"

The doors opened and Alec pushed her out turning slightly to whisper in her ear. "Your burial."

A shiver went through Vesuvius body as vivid images of her being buried alive entered her mind at his words. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Scared? You should be, girls like you should not be in the woods alone." Alec taunted, enjoying the way her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I'm not scared of you." Vesuvius hissed, narrowing her eyes. She'll die before begging for her life.

"You should, in fact, you should be begging for your life." Alec whispered, gripping her arm tighter.

Vessie bit her tongue, determined not to let the whimper loose.

"Hm, that should have you crying." Alec growled, annoyed of her tolerance for pain.

"My brother could do better. And he gets his ass kick by his little sister." Vessie chuckled, darkly.

Alec clenched his jaw walking out of the hotel. He made sure no one noticed him and Vesuvius walking into the forest looking both ways.

"Looks like no one's going to help you.. Vesuvius." Alec laughed, feigning happiness. He kept changing his mind with every step.

_'Kill her? Let her go? Fuck!"_ He thought.

"Do you have a problem? I could hear you fine, no need to scream in my ear." Vessie growled, annoyed.

"Shut the hell up. You're the reason why I'm in this predicament. I should have let you fall off the cliff." He hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Vessie. "That's the last time I'll ever help someone."

"Me?" Vessie snorted, rolling her eyes. "Like you said, you shouldn't have saved me."

"Don't quote me." Alec growled.

"I didn't quote you, I just repeated what you said using my own words." Vessie sneered.

Alec pushed her against a nearby tree loving the way she whimpered. "If I were you I'll shut the hell up."

"Really? Too bad you aren't, I'll love to see you with boobs." Vessie chuckled humorously.

"What?" Alec asked, her words caught him off guard. He tried not to show how her words affected him giving her a blank stare. "I was going to torture you, now I'm just going to-"

Vesuvius cut him off slamming her head against his catching off guard. His hands loosened as he stumbled back, she didn't waste no time pulling her leg back kicking him in his chest sending him through three trees.

"Sorry, but I have to leave." Vessie shouted, sprinting the opposite way off him. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. Vessie knew every fallen tree and holes.

Unfortunately, Alec knew nothing about the Olympic forest. You could only imagine how long it took for him to catch up to Vessie.

_'I thought she was a fucking human! I. Hate. Washington!"_ He shouted, mentally, running across the forest with narrowed eyes.

Vessie looked behind her seeing Alec hot on her tails. She needed her sister and there was only way for that to happen. Taking in a deep breath Vessie screamed the only name that will be able to help her.

"LEEBA!" Vessie screamed, dodging a tree quickly, avoiding Alec. "LEEBA!"

Alec panicked hearing Vessie scream for help. He didn't know what she was and there was only one of him. Alec picked up his pace, bending his legs slightly jumping in the air landing in front of Vesuvius catching her in his arms.

"LEE- OOF!" Vessie grunted, crashing into something. Her head pounded, as she looked up meeting red eyes.

'Leeba.." She whispered, sadly in defeat.

"What do I have here? I'm sure Aro will love to read your thoughts." Alec whispered to himself. "Looks like I'm going back home with a special gift."

Meanwhile, Corin was sitting in her chain looking out the window every now an then waiting for Alec to come.

'It shouldn't take that long.' She whispered, to herself.

The door knock making Corin jump slightly in the soft chair. Slowly, she moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"Pain. Ow!" A smile tugged Corin's lips, at Felix's words.

Opening the door, Corin gave a polite smile to the new guest. "Come in."

"Oh no, we're just going to stand outside and wait for you to welcome us in." Jane spoke, sarcastically.

She had to endure Felix and Heidi's flirting on the way to Washington making her mood sour. "Where's my brother?" Jane asked, stepping inside the room.

"He went out a few minutes ago. He should be back any minute." Corin shrugged, closing the door behind Heidi.

"You left my brother alone? How stupid are you?" Jane hissed, glaring at Corin.

"He told me not to come and wait for you three." Corin explained.

"Jane, Alec isn't stupid, plus he can hold his own." Heidi sighed, calming her friend.

"Not against a pack of wolves!" Jane shrieked.

"Will you shut up?" Felix huffed, throwing her, her bag roughly.

The force made Jane stumble back landing on the floor." What do you have in here?" Jane asked, giving Heidi a confused stare.

"My source of entertainment of course." Heidi replied, winking.

Jane dropped the bag on the floor disgustingly.

"Ouch!"

Everyone in the room froze staring at the bag with wide red-eyes.

"Is it me or.." Felix trailed off.

"Did that bag just yelp?" Corin whispered, tilting her head. It felt like an invisible cord was pulling her towards the bag, but she stayed rooted.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Jane spoked, looking at Heidi.

"Your closer. Plus you can use your tortuous gift if something pops out." Heidi shrugged.

Felix grumbled pushing Jane out-of-the-way. "I'll do it." He mumbled, opening the bag carelessly.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a body laying down in the bag staring at him. "What the.."

"Hi Uncle Felix!" Seth greeted, beaming at his uncle.

"Seth!?" Jane shouted, gliding over to the bag.

"Aunt Jane!" Seth squealed.

"Wait if your here.."

"Skylar!" Corin shouted, rushing to the other bag zipping it back.

Skylar giggled looking at Corin's panicked face, no matter how bad the feeling to comfort her washed over him her expression made him burst into fits of giggles." Hello Corin."

"Seth, Skylar, what are you- " Heidi's words were cut short when the door opened revealing a pissed off Alec and a struggling girl.

"Look what I have -" Alec stopped mid-sentence, staring at his nephew's in shock. "What. The. Hell?"

**Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long! Things have been hetic. I'll have the next chapter posted right when I'm done posting this one. Most likely, but time you read the second paragraph chapter 36 will be posted**!

**Well looks, someone's going to Italy. Maybe even see... **


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, things have been hectic! But here's the chapter... Enjoy!**

**Leah's P.O.V**

I groaned underneath the covers hearing the window to my bedroom creak. The weather man determined there will be a storm tonight, a frown made its way on my face. The twins hated thunder.

My mood has been sour these past two days. I wanted my boys here with me, not in Seattle! I knew they were safe with Felix and the others, but what if something went wrong? Aro kept telling me shake the negative thoughts out of my head but how can I? Those are my boys. I got out of bed slowly walking over to the bathroom stripping off my clothes along the way, carelessly throwing them on the floor. I turned the shower on twisting it to right for the right temperature. I stepped in the shower, sighing when the boiling water hit my back.

I kept wondering what made the twins hide in Jane and Heidi's bags and leave to Washington. Did they want to get away from me? Did I do something wrong? I didn't know why, but I'm sure I'll get my answers soon! Corin and the boys where flying back home tomorrow since she was tired of the rain.

I stepped under the water rinsing the soap off me. Again, the window creaked making me sigh turning off the water, I stepped out of the water not feeling the cold air that usually made me shiver; when I was human. Wrapping the towel around my body, I looked in the mirror. You know that moment when you feel like something's going to pop up out of nowhere scaring the crap out of you? Well that's the feeling I got as I slowly moved the cabinet window close.

Nothing.

I sighed relieved upon not seeing anything behind me. I smiled looking at my reflection, but frowned seeing a small dark figure in the corner near my window. I blinked my eyes repeatedly trying to adjust my eyes to the dark room; I stopped blinking, looking back at the corner with narrowed eyes.

Nothing.

What is up with me? I walked out of the bathroom rubbing the towel on my body drying myself off, I didn't bother with lotion instead just threw on a matching set and some pajama shorts and top climbing in the bed sliding under the covers again. This was my routine. Wake up, shower, then back in the bed. I didn't bother leaving the room. Everything in this castle reminded me of the boys, which caused the dull pain in my chest to come alive.

I closed my eyes wishing Corin and the twins will come sooner.

**Seth's P.O.V**

I threw my last pair of jeans my mother handed to me in the black duffel bag that was halfway full with clothes. The whole time she's been grumbling under her breath throwing clothes at me shouting at me to move faster. To say the least, it was annoying when I could pack my bag without her help.

"What's taking you so long? We have to be at the Cullen's-" I cut her off rolling my eyes.

"They said at five mom, it's not even twelve yet!" I huffed, throwing my hands in the air. She's been running around the house like a manic shouting random thing.

"Don't you huff at me. And hurry up." she hissed, storming out the room. I watched her slam the door shaking my head.

Woman!

I continued packing my bag zipping it up when I was finished. I walked out of the room jogging downstairs to set my bag by the door along with the others. "Done!" I shouted, shuffling to the kitchen. Charlie sat on a stool drinking coffee, "Good morning." I murmured.

Charlie smiled warmly going back to drinking his coffee. I was use to his silence already and was happy he didn't start a conversation. "Where's your friend?"

Looks like I spoke too soon.

"Brady and Collin are probably on patrol." I shrugged turning to face him.

"No, not them, I meant the girl... Lena?" He asked.

I sighed shaking my head, her name wasn't hard! "Leeba and I don't know I haven't seen her around lately." I sighed, shaking my head. She wasn't at school yesterday or the day before, which had me curious. From what Vessie has told me she was always at school.

Another thing that made me curious was how Vessie claimed to hate her but knows everything about her. If I didn't know better, I would think Vessie actually admires Leeba.

"How about you stop by her house and see if she's still coming?" I shook my head, frantically at my mother's words.

Somehow she managed to ask Leeba if she wanted to come with us to Italy without me knowing. I don't know why she did it! I've only known Leeba for what? Three weeks? "No?" Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not asking Leeba if she wants to come with us to Italy, I barely know her!" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, this trip can solve that. Plus, I already asked her aunt, and she said yes. All you have to do is ask Leeba." Sue spoke, smugly.

"No." I snorted crossing my arms. Why didn't I see this coming?

"Seth."

"I will not got to Leeba's and ask if she wants to come with us." I growled defiantly.

She raised an eyebrow pursing her lips together.

Ha, I won!

_**An hour later...**_

_Knock, Knock._

Turns out she won that round. I had to run all the way to Leeba's house in wolf form to ask her a stupid question. A question I didn't want to happen. The door opened revealing Leeba. I remember her telling me where she lived once when we had to work on a project together for class.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning on the door.

"I haven't seen you around lately." I spoke, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah, things have been a little hectic here." She laughed, pushing her glasses up off her nose my lips twitched as she scrunched her nose looking back at me.

"My mom wanted to know if you still wanted to come to Italy." I muttered, looking at the ground.

Truth was, I did want her to come, but knowing there's a chance she'll say no, made me want to bolt back home and forget that I ever asked.

"I totally forgot!" I heard someone call her name, making me look up.

"That's your brother?" I asked curious, I never heard much about her brother. I remember her telling he's the only person she has besides her younger sister and aunt, who she rarely talks about either.

She nodded her head looking back at me, "Let me just see what he wants an I will be right back." She rushed, jogging to the back of her house.

I heard murmuring coming from a room and tried my hardest to block out the sounds.

Someone groaned as footsteps were heard throughout the house. It sounded like a circus was going on in the small house.

I swear I waited for an hour outside before Leeba stepped outside with a bag on the shoulder.

"Looks like I'm going!" she squealed, bouncing up and down, I rolled my eyes grabbing her arm leading her down the steps. "Where's the car?" she asked, looking down the street.

I chuckled. "I actually walked over here. Mom doesn't trust my driving skills."

"I never knew you could drive?" Leeba murmured, shifting her bag to the other shoulder.

"Like I said, mom doesn't trust my driving skills."

"What happened to calling her mommy?" She asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Funny. But I only asked two questions." she laughed, pushing me lightly.

"I still do. Just not in public, it's gets annoying when people ask why I call her that." I huffed, rolling my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and I blame Vessie wholeheartedly.

"I know what you mean." She sighed, looking ahead of her. "People use to wonder why my sister use to call me mom, it got annoying to a point where she had to refrain from calling me that, seeing that it made people question me and my brother." She cringed.

"Why don't you talk about your brother or sister much?" I asked glancing her way, she shook her head with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why don't you talk about your sister?" My lip twitched at her witty comeback." So when did my sneaky mother ask you to come with us to Italy?" I sighed, changing the subject.

"Hm, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." she smirked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, it's for you to never find out." she responded pushing her glasses up.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Why do you live so far?" I groaned, dragging my feet. We where halfway there, but unfortunately Leeba's legs supposedly '_fell asleep'_ and she asked me to carry her - and like the sweetest person I am, I told her no.

And you know what she did? Kicked my leg, jumping on my back making me carry her the rest of way!  
She's lucky I caught her and didn't throw her in the puddle of water.

"Oh, don't be a big baby! We're almost there." Leeba huffed; I turned the corner of my street increasing my pace as I was only three houses down from mine. "Seth? Can I ask a quick question?"

"I have no choice but to listen."

"Have you heard from Vesuvius?" she whispered, loosening her hold around my neck. I stopped walking dropping my hands to my side as she slid off my back.

"No. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

I observed her as she shrugged her shoulders looking at the sky. "Nothing, I haven't seen her around in a while."

"Well I haven't seen her either." I muttered, tilting my head to the side.

She nodded walking in front of me towards my house. She turned around looking at me expectantly. "Well, aren't you coming?" I shook my head, falling in step with her continuing the path towards my home.

Thoughts on Vessie invaded my mind, but I stubbornly pushed it back - way back. This trip wasn't about me worrying over Vessie. It's about me celebrating my mother's happiness.

And I plan to do that to the fullest - even if I have to bare the smell of The Cullen's.

Not to mention, a week from now, I'll have a vampire as a step-sister.

**Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**And thanks to my lovely Beta Merlinguurl4liifee for helping me with my mistakes!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Seth's P.O.V**

"Mom, where here." I yelled, closing the door. Leeba sighed behind me looking around.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I turned seeing Leeba staring at a picture on the table. Guess who it was?

Leah.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a crush on my sister." I smirked, grabbing her hand.

"I don't have a crush on your sister!" Leeba shrieked, narrowing her eyes. I titled my head frowning.

"Why? You think she's ugly?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I pursed my lips together trying to stop the smile.

"What? I didn't say that!"

I shrugged my shoulders sighing. "Then what do you think about my sister? Because every time your over here your staring at her pictures. "

"That doesn't mean I have a crush on her Seth. It could mean a lot of things."

"Name one." I grunted, flopping down on the couch stretching my legs.

"Maybe she-"

"Leeba!" My mother shouted, cutting Leeba off. I rolled my eyes, laying back on the couch turning the TV on."I'm so happy you could join us!"

"Well, it's a pleasure tagging along." Leeba spoke, giving an awkward chuckle. She looked at me quickly, asking for help.

I laughed silently shaking my head. " Payback." I whispered, watching as Sue dragged her into the kitchen to do... whatever.

"So.. I see Lena's joining us." Charlie sighed sitting down on the couch across from me.

"Who?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting her name. I meant Leeba." Charlie spoke, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's not that hard you know." I mumbled, changing the channel.

"Eh, guess I'm getting old." I turned slightly, staring at an uncomfortable Charlie.

"Did my mom send you in here?"

He nodded. "Hit me with the spatula, and told me to get out so her and Leeba could chat."

I nodded my head turning back to the television. That's when his words dawned on me.

"A chat!?" I shouted, jumping out of the chair. "She could be telling her anything!" I growled, walking to the kitchen.

I tip-toed down the narrow hallway trying to listen to their conversation.

Good thing luck seemed to be on my side today.

"Your aunt seems like a nice person." My mom spoke.

Leeba snorted. "Yeah right, she's meaner than a bull."

Meaner than a bull?

"She seem's caring." My mom mumbled, earning another snort from Leeba. "Or not."

"Quick question." Leeba sighed. I mentally rolled my eyes.

_'Jesus Christ! Her and her quick questions.'_ I thought.

"Shoot." Sue chirped.

"Why me?" Leeba mumbled. Thank Taha Aki for my enhanced hearing or else I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"What do you mean?"

Leeba chuckled lightly." I mean, why did you ask me to come to Italy? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the offer but..."

"But?"

"I just met Seth, we barely get along. Why didn't you ask Vessie? Her and Seth are best friends." Leeba chuckled.

I'm pretty sure if I had water in my mouth I'll be spitting it back up. First, I do like Leeba- as a friend, and second, only god knows what Vessie and I are? We kept getting into arguments about her health which she tries her hardest to avoid speaking of which pisses me off.

"I- well.." My jaw dropped listening to my mother stutter. She never stuttered!

Sue sighed." Vessie... is wild and reckless an likes to rebel out, and Seth.. he's just.." she trailed off for a moment. "He's bitter and angry. And when he's with Vessie-" Leeba cut her off with a snort.

"Let me guess, when their together they tend to get in trouble with the law, and you think Vessie's behavior has something to do with it, plus whatever made him bitter and angry? And you think him and Vessie's friendship is only causing him to rebel out more?" Leeba spoke monotonously.

My eyes widen hearing her voice so... dull. It was always happy, and playful.

"That's not what I meant sweetheart." My mother sighed. I wish I could see their faces.

"No, it's alright , I know what you mean." Leeba mumbled." But there's more to the eye when it comes to Vessie. She might be wild and carefree, but a rebel? That's not Vesuvius." Leeba sighed.

"Then tell me Leeba, what am I not looking at." Sue questioned confused.

I'm pretty sure my expression mirrored hers. I've never heard Leeba speak about Vessie- or should I say _defend_ Vessie.

"You have to know her past. Vessie isn't what she seems to be, things in her past shaped her out to be this way. But that's the outside, nobody never bothered to ask what's happening on the inside." Leeba explained.

My heart clenched with guilt. For the past few days I have ignored Vessie, hanging out with Leeba, Brady and Collin. I groaned walking down the hallway heading back to the living room. "I'm a shitty best friend."

"Hun?" I opened one eye to peek at frowning Charlie.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." I sighed, shaking my head laying back down on the couch.

"Your right. I'm not good with teenage.. drama. Ask Bells." Charlie chuckled. I nodded my head slowly.

"Seth, Charlie." Sue shouted, walking back into the living room. "Go take the bags to the car."

"But mom, I'm tired!" I groaned. I had to walk all the way to Forks, then walk back with Leeba on my back!

"You're such a big baby Clearwater! Come on, I'll help you." Leeba laughed, lacing her hands with mine, pulling me up.

"Where do you work out at?" I asked, surprised at her strength. It's not the first time she managed to surprise me with her strength.

"My older sisters always put me in.. activities when I was younger." She shuddered frowning.

"Older sisters? Wow, your like a puzzle." I mumbled, grabbing a bag. "I thought you only had two siblings."

Leeba shook her head scowling."My older sisters don't count to me. In my book, their nothing, so I don't claim them to be my relatives."

"So let me sort things out." I mumbled, feeling a shudder run through me seeing her scowl." You have four siblings. Three sisters, and one brother. You hate one, love the others even though your younger sister hates you?"

"Yes."

"Who's older, your brother?" I grunted, hauling the bags into the trunk the same time as Leeba.

"No, he's the third oldest, Selena's the first then Maysun and so on." She explained, closing the trunk. "Selena's dead and Maysun is somewhere around the world do only god knows what."

"Do you ever talk to your older sister." I asked, leaning on the bumper.

Her lips formed a cold smile as she laughed humorless. "No, I never bothered to care. But I'm sure if I ever wanted to find her or vise - versa I'll know where to look." She spoke monotonously.

I turned slightly, frowning her way. "You know, that's what I thought when my sister left." I snorted. "Turns out she wasn't there, but she did leave something for me."

Leeba stiffened glaring at the ground. "What did she leave you?"

"A note telling me she'll always be watching over me." I scoffed, shaking my head. "It was an utter bull. How can she be looking over me? If she was, she would've came to tell me that it was all a joke. Leah would have punched me and called me a cry baby until I could prove I wasn't." I spoke, determined not to let my voice crack.

"Maybe she is, you just don't know." Leeba whispered frowning.

I scoffed kicking a rock."Yeah right. Leah isn't watching over me, she's probably off having fun with her life, somewhere far from this hell- hole called La Push." I sighed bitterly. Small warm hands patted my hand.

"Maybe she has some awesome power like being able to disguise herself so you won't notice her." Leeba murmured, furrowing her eye brows together.

I snort rolling my eyes. "Sure Leeb."

"I'm serious. Maybe I'm her. You wouldn't even know. Maybe she asked me to look after you." Leeba chuckled lightly, shaking her head. My body tensed.

"I wish. That way I'll know she at least cared." I whispered. Leeba punched my arm.

"Hey, don't you say those things Clearwater. I'm sure your sister loves you. Sure she took the cow- easy way out, and ran," Leeba paused, rubbing my shoulder softly. "She probably had her reasons for leaving. I'm not trying to get your hopes or make you mad but maybe she planned on coming back after fixing those issues. Or maybe your right, this hell-hole was too much and she decided enough was enough and never wants to come back."

I internally smiled. For the first time, in two long years someone actually gave me the truth. Leah might not ever come back. Usually, they'll give me pity glances and tell me everything will be alright giving me false hope. But not Leeba. And for that, I was grateful.

We settled in a comfortable silence for a while just staring at the dirt road ahead of us when Leeba asked a question - a very personal question.

"Was she your role model?" My fist clenched as I glared at the dirt road ahead of me.

"Is she? Seth?" I ignored her, trying to stop the pain that spread through me. "Seth, I'm sorry." Leeba whispered, grabbing my fingers gently, unclenching them one by one.

My hands unclenched as my body relaxed. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? You just asked a question." I grumbled, grabbing her hand tugging her in front of me.

"I shouldn't have asked it. I know how your sister is a touchy subject for-" I cut her off pushing her glasses off her nose.

"It's not your fault. It was just a question Leeb." I paused, gently lifting her chin. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

She looked up squinting her eyes." I won't make any promises.." she trailed off. I laughed wrapping my arms around her.

"How do you do it?" I blurted out, staring intently into her brown eyes.

"Do you what? Not make promises?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No, how do you make me laugh when I don't want to? Nobody could carry out that goal with out me kicking them out." I chuckled, remembering the time Collin tried to make me laugh by coming to my house with a bikini on.

Worse day - besides Leah leaving - of my life.

"Hm, I just have that effect on people." She laughed patting my chest.

Her glasses slid down her nose slowly, she moved her hand to push them up but I beat her to it sliding them off. And damn..

"Holy.." I whispered, Leeba reached to grab my hand for them back but I raised my hand in the air making it hard for her to reach them.

"Hey! Give them back Clearwater!" She shouted, jumping up and down to grab the glasses. I really wish she didn't, because her breast just kept rubbing against me.

"Will you stop moving!" I hissed, letting her go. She ignored me still trying to reach her glasses.

"Not until you give me my glasses!" Leeba exclaimed, trying to reach for my hand.

"I'll give them back when you stop moving, it's annoying." I groaned in frustration. Her movements stop as she glared at me.

"Happy?"

"Well now that you mention it- hey!" I shouted,as she grabbed the glasses stepping away from me.

"Ha!" She laughed, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes walking back to the car. With her walking beside me.

"Why wont you wear contacts?" I blurted out. She looked - can't belive I'm saying this - beautiful without those wierd bifocals.

Leeba sighed folding her arms on the hood of the car." Surprisingly, they grew on me. I actually thought I would hate them, turns out it's the complete opposite. But I do wear contacts sometimes, they just annoy me."

"I remember my first time wearing contacts." I chuckled. " My sister wanted to try something different with me and bought me some green contacts." I shook my head cringing. " Never will we do it again."

Leeba laughed as my mother and Charlie came outside. " What's so funny?" Sue asked, looking between Leeba and me.

"Nothing, I was just telling Leeba the story about the contacts fiasco." I spoke. My mother eyes widen before she snickered opening the door to the car.

"Get in you two, we have along way ahead of us." Charlie murmured, sliding in the car.

I narrowed my eyes. " It's only a fifteen minute ride."

"You know what he meant Seth." Sue sighed, I shook my head strapping myself in.

"Are you kids excited? I know I am." My mother muttered, looking at me and Leeba through the mirror.

"Yeah, I haven't been to Italy before, my brother refuse to let me. Thank god I have my aunty or else I'll be stuck watching my little sister." Leeba giggled, looking at the window.

"I see you have an overprotective brother." My mother laughed.

"Yes, he has the nerve to tell our aunt when she can leave and what not. It's hilarious, especially when he gets scolded." A small smile appeared on my face as I thought about the times I tried to order my mom around.

"Seth here does the same thing." Sue spoke, looking at me through the mirror.

"How old is your brother?" Charlie asked, looking back at Leeba. She tensed before her body slowly relaxed.

Her hand twitched as she looked out the window. Here's one of those moments where I know she's either going to lie or is thinking of lying.

"Twenty- two?" She responded, furrowing her eye brows.

You don't know how old he is?" I asked.

"Well.. I know it's either that or twenty." She shrugged. Her hand twitched and she returned to the window.

Another lie.

I slowly turned my attention back to the window not noticing that car already had stopped. "We're here!" My mother shouted.

I tensed smelling the familiar strong smell of bleach and some I wasn't familiar with.

"That's wierd..." Leeba whispered, her face scrunched up.

I ignored her trying to figure out who that smell belonged to, then it all clicked.

The Volturi.

"Dammit!" I groaned, mentally slapping myself.

"What's the matter?" Leeba asked, I looked around to see my mom enter the house with Charlie right behind them.

How could I forget the Volturi were still in town?

Edward caught my eye and I asked the one question I hope wasn't true. _'Are the Volturi in there?'_ He shook his head, eyeing Leeba.

I sighed, stepping out the car waiting for Leeba. Who by the way still sat in the same spot with the same expression. "Are you coming?" She jumped, placing her hand over her heart.

"What?"

"Are you coming?" I asked, slowly.

She looked at Edward cautiously frowning. "He doesn't bite. Plus if he tries, I'll rip his head off." I smirked. I heard Edward hiss before walking back in the house.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Whatever makes you feel happy, let's go." I laughed, pulling her out and leading her to the house with only one thought on my mind.

I hope shit goes as planned.

Leeba's P.O. V

Leeba stepped out of the car frowning, lacing her fingers together with Seth's as he led her to the door. Instincts kept telling her to run but she stayed rooted in place. It wasn't Edward she was afraid of. The scents surrounding this house is was caused her to freeze up.

Vampire stench. It bought memories that she tried so hard to bury- and is still burying.

"Will you hurry." Seth huffed, "Everyone is waiting to meet you." He mumbled, leading Leeba up the stairs to the mansion.

"Why so far out? What are they, serial killers?" Leeba mumbled, unaware that Seth heard her. "What's so funny Clearwater?" She asked, watching as Seth bent over to clutch his stomach.

A few seconds later he rose back up smirking. "Something like that." He whispered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She shouted, yanking her hand out of his ready to walk away.

"It was just a joke, don't be such a scary cat Lee.." he trailed off hearing himself call her his sister's nickname.

"I'm not a scary cat." Leeba hissed, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Prove it then."

"Fine." Leeba squeaked, walking up the stairs, accidentally bumping shoulders with Seth.

Which only hurted her shoulder in the process.

Opening the door, she met honey brown eyes and jumped in shock. "Were you standing there the whole time?" Leeba asked, breathless.

She took a quick look at Seth who was glaring daggers at the short girl standing in front of her.

_What the hell is her problem? Is she purposely trying give me a heart attack? Jesus Christ!_ Leeba ranted mentally, eyeing the short pixie cautiously.

"No silly, I was coming to open the door." The woman spoke, Leeba tried to hold back the cringe hearing the girl's voice.

_Jesus! What is she a human wind chime?_ Leeba sighed, she was ashamed of her thoughts. Don't be mean, Karma's a bitch. She chanted.

"My names Alice and you must be.." Alice trailed off, holding her hand out.

Leeba hesitated but grabbed it deciding for once in her life be rude. "Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Leeba..." She trailed off, grabbing Alice's hand.

_That's weird.._ Leeba thought, moving Alice's hand up and down.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, quickly taking her hand back, only making Leeba more suspicious.

"Yeah... it's just your hand is freezing. It caught me off guard." Leeba responded monotonously.

She kept arguing with herself that her suspicions weren't true; she hoped they weren't.

"Well, how about we introduce you to everyone." Alice exclaimed, skipping along.

Seth grabbed Leeba's hand squeezing gently while dragging her alone.

_I'm going to need some alcohol to forget that happened_. Leeba thought, thinking back to the exchange with Alice. She felt eyes on her and looked around locking eyes with another pair of honey brown eyes.

His honey brown eyes narrowed confused, as he stared at her. Looks like he's constipated. Leeba thought, the boy flinched as if he heard her thoughts.

_Yup, a lot of alcohol._ She added.

Seth tugged on her hand before introducing the people in the room. Her mind was somewhere else at the moment, so when Seth stopped speaking and looked at her she narrowed her eyes confused.

"What?" Seth bowed his head as his shoulders bounced up and down. "Shut up Clearwater." Leeba huffed, nudging him gently.

"You look lost." Seth commented, leading her to another room, she didn't have time to argue as he closed the back door scrunching his nose in the air.

"What's the matter?" She asked, standing by his side.

"Allergies." He grunted, looking back down at her.

Leeba observed him taking in the way his eyes blinked twice and his tapping. "Your lying."

"What? That's my job, not yours." Seth laughed, lazily throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Who said it had to be your job?" Leeba asked, folding her arms across her chest. She pushed the giddy feeling back of his hand being around his neck.

"Who said I wanted it to be my job?"

"Seth Clearwater, are you answering my question with a question?" Leeba giggled, throwing her head back.

"Enough with the questions already." Seth laughed, unconsciously pulling her closer.

"Aw, I was actually liking it." Leeba pouted, poking out her lower lip.

Seth eyed her lip for a moment stepping back when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Esme wanted to know if Leeba is hungry." A girl mumbled, rubbing her hands together.

Leeba turned around feeling her anger slowly build up by the sudden interruption. "Who?" She asked confused.

"Esme, my mother." Bella stated, looking back in the house pointing to a tall woman standing in the kitchen.

"No thanks, I ate before I came here." Leeba replied monotonously. She didn't have a good feeling about this girl everything about her screamed trouble.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, making sure.

Leeba nodded slowly, giving Bella a weird look.

"Bella, she said she ate already." Seth spoke, Leeba couldn't see his expression but knew from his tone he was glaring at the woman named Bella.

"Okay, well I'll go back inside and leave you two alone." Leeba nodded as Bella walked back inside slowly sliding the door close.

"She's..." Leeba trailed off, searching for the right words.

"Strange?" Seth implied nonchalantly leaning against the house.

Leeba shook her head poking Seth in the chest. "I was going to say outlandish."

"Isn't that same thing?" Seth asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sort of - well it's a synonym of outlandish-" Seth cut Leeba off shaking his head. "What?"

"Stop that." He grunted, watching as she tilted her head confused. "When you talk like that it makes me feel like I have a human dictionary or something with me." He chuckled receiving a punch to his rib by Leeba.

"I do not sound that way."

"Yes you do, ask Brady and Collin." Seth laughed, as her face twisted.

"They barely know me!" Leeba defended, stomping her foot.

"That's a lie, these past few days we've hung out they've been around." Seth retorted.

"So?"

"So? So, that proves that they'll be able to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it Jeez." Leeba groaned, slapping her hand over her face. "Calm down."

"Who said I was mad?"

"Who said I said you're mad?" Leeba questioned.

Seth smirked. "You."

Leeba groaned shaking her head. "I should have seen that coming."

"I'm curious about how you didn't notice." Seth chuckled, tugging the hem of her shirt pulling her closer. "Your cold." He stated.

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine." Leeba argued, crossing her arms over her chest. She was actually freezing her ass off, but didn't want to go back in that house.

"Your lying to me again Leeb." Seth whispered, grabbing Leeba's hand leading her to the house.

"No, I don't want to go in their Seth." Leeba cried, keeping her feet rooted.

"Why? Your cold, you don't want to get sick do you?" Seth laughed, gently tugging her forward.

"That guy in their keeps staring at me like he's constipated, it's creepy." Leeba mumbled, glances at the house.

Seth bent over clutching his stomach as he laughed at her response. "Edward?"

Leeba shrugged, she didn't know who was who. "I don't know?"

"Oh Leeba," Seth chuckled, as his laughter died down. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can start by warming me up." She suggested bluntly.

Seth smirked at her response pulling her forward wrapping his arms around her slender waist. "What happened to the shy Leeba." Seth asked sitting them down on the bottom step.

"I was never shy." Leeba huffed." Just hesitant."

"And why were you so hesitant?"

"I didn't know you very well." Leeba sighed. "Plus, every time I said something you'd glare."

Seth pulled her away slightly." You have it bad when it comes to choosing words.. or things."

"Shut up and keep me warm Clearwater." Leeba hissed, kicking his leg.

"Of course master." Seth replied sarcastically.


	38. Chapter 38

Seth giggled looking at his aunts and uncles faces."Don't I get a hug?"

"Seth, Skylar, what are you doing here?" Alec hissed, gripping an unfamiliar woman's arm.

"Who's that?" Skylar asked, begrudgingly taking his eyes off Corin. His heart already felt whole being next to her.

"Don't worry about her. Why are you two here?" Alec hissed, stepping into the room while slamming the door behind him.

"Who's that?" Seth asked. He never saw her before and was anxious to get to know her.

"Stop ignoring my question." Alec growled.

"But you're ignoring ours." Skylar mumbled frowning.

Vesuvius smirked at the two boys as they continued to ask questions. They reminded her of her siblings.

"She's a nobody." Alec grumbled, throwing Vessie on the chair next to the bed. He stood still staring at her waiting for the black mist to appear.

Vessie squirmed in the chair at his intense stare. She saw the black mist move slowly towards her and moved to get up, but a burning sensation crawling up her leg made her grunt in pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane asked, grinning mischievously.

Alec smirked as the black mist surrounded Vesuvius blocking all her senses. He knew how the feeling of Jane's power was and wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

Jane stopped seeing as the girl senses were shut off. "What is this brother? We came for The Cullens, not this." She spat, pointing at a whimpering Vesuvius.

"I know, but you wouldn't believe what she can do." Alec frowned. "I don't know what she is yet, but I'm sure Aro will."

"She's gonna live with us?" Seth exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Cool!" Skylar shouted, throwing his tiny fist in the air.

Alec and the others tensed remembering who were in the room.

"What do we do with them?" Corin asked, frowning. They couldn't check on The Cullens with the twins, who knew what would happen.

Felix shrugged. "Just bring them with us..." he trailed noticing the glares he was receiving." Or not."

"What makes you think we should bring them there? No ones suppose to know they exist. It'll be dangerous for them." Alec hissed. His eyes snapped to a silent Vesuvius. "Not to mention her."

Jane frowned remembering the time when Carlisle Cullen came to Italy. "Carlisle knows, I'm positive if he knows than his family must know."

Heidi's eyes snapped to the small girl. "And you never bothered to tell anyone."

"They haven't done anything." Jane defended.

"They haven't done anything yet." Corin growled. The thought of something happening to the twins frightened her.

"I'm positive they don't want to start another war. They were lucky last time the Hybrid showed." Jane snapped.

She was still bitter about their last war. Who's dumb idea was it to split the ground to make the Volturi stop? But she was thankful for it nonetheless. If it wasn't for that hybrid or vampire who could control the elements they would've died.

"Demetri would have killed you if-" Jane cut Felix off with a harsh growl.

"If he was alive." Jane growled.

Felix clamped his mouth shut glaring at the small girl.

Seth and Skylar frowned hearing their father's name. A small part of them wished he was still here, that way their mother could smile more.

"Can we have ice-cream?" Seth murmured softly, squeezing his brother's hand. His mother always told him ice-cream could solve anything.

Corin felt a pull tug her back to Skylar and walked back to the bed grabbing his other hand gently, making him smile. "What are we going to do with them?" She asked.

"Look, we have to go see the Cullens. Me, Felix and Jane will be enough. You and Heidi will stay here and watch over them." Alec mumbled, eyeing Vesuvius suspiciously.

"What about her?" Heidi asked, as she looked Vesuvius up and down warily.

"You watch over her to, I suggest tying her up, but be cautious she's a fighter." Alec explained, heading towards the door.

"We'll be back later. I'm warning you, anything happens to my nephew's I'll rip your heads off." Felix growled. He didn't feel comfortable leaving his nephew's in the hands the weaker vampires but with the situation at hand he had to.

"We know what we're doing Felix, now hurry." Heidi grumbled, pushing him out of the door. She watched as they entered the elevator and waved a goodbye before closing the door.

"They want ice-cream Heidi." Corin spoke, running her hands through Skylar's hair.

"We have to wait until the other's get back."

"But Aunt Heidi, I really want ice-cream." Seth whined, poking his lower lip out.

"Me too." Skylar added. "Can we please get some ice-cream Cory."

Corin bit her lip debating with herself before she sighed in defeat. Who cam say no to them? "Come on Heidi, it's just ice-cream."

Heidi stared at the wall showing no signs of giving in.

"Pretty please." Skylar tried.

"No, we have-" Heidi stopped hearing the sniffle the twins made and the smell of salty water.

"Aw, see what you did Heidi now we have to deal with two crying boys." Corin groaned, trying to sooth the twins.

Heidi's eyes soften looking at the crying twins. Crying children was her weakness; it reminded her of her niece from her human years. "Fine." She sighed.

Skylar and Seth stopped crying and smiled at their aunt. "Yay!"

Corin grinned at them both. "I'll take them, you could stay here. I promise I won't be long."

Heidi nodded. She knew the others would prefer her to watch over the to girl instead of Corin, so she let her go.

"Corin!" Heidi shouted, remembering Aro's words. "You have to hurry back, Aro made you a flight back home. We won't be going back with you guys."

"What? Why?" Corin asked confused.

"He didn't say, just hurry back, you leave in a few."

Corin nodded before heading towards the elevator holding the twins hands in hers. "Ice-Cream here we come." She whispered.  
_

Seth's P.O.V.

I sighed looking as the trees swayed left to right in the Cullens back yard. Leeba was sat on the bottom step between legs with my arms around her humming while she drew directionless shapes on the ground.

"What song is that?" I asked, speaking for the first time. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put a name on it.

"I Remember You." Leeba whispered, her small circles came to a stop.

"I think I heard of it before." I mumbled.

"It reminds me of my sister's mother." Leeba sighed, shaking her head.

"Your oldest sisters?"

She snorted. "I'm positive they never met their mother's." She paused, pushing her glasses up." My youngest."

I nodded my head slowly, taking in the information. "How old is your younger sister?"

Leeba smiled looking at Esme's flowers. "She's eight going on eighteen." I chuckled thinking of a little girl walking around in heels.

"How come I never seen her before?" I asked. Her body went rigid as her smile faded. She mumbled something under her breath but I didn't hear.

"Seth!" Brady shouted running out of the house with Collin right behind him.

"What the hell?" I grumbled, letting Leeba go. She stood as well confused.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Colin panted, looking behind him frantically.

"Ice-cream? It's freezing outside, and why don't you guys have shirts on?" Leeba asked frowning.

"Don't worry about that." Brady huffed, grabbing Leeba's hand. Collin grabbed me by the shirt dragging me to the other side of the house.

"What the heck Brady! I could walk by myself." Leeba hissed. I couldn't see her but from the tone of her voice she was pissed.

"Jesus Christ! Will you stop hitting me?" Brady groaned.

"It's not Jesus it's me!" Leeba chuckled.

"Dude, we have a serious problem." Collin rushed, looking behind him frantically.

My eyes narrowed confused. "What's the big deal that you had to drag me all the-"

"Alice had a vision." Collin spoke, cutting me off.

I gave him a blank stare." Really? That's the big problem? Are you-"

"The Volturi are on their way."

My mouth dropped open hearing the news. "What the hell! You couldn't tell me before." I shouted, pushing him out-of-the-way." Where's my mother?"

"She already left with Charlie-".

"At least you got them to leave. Get the car ready, we're going to get some ice-cream." I muttered, walking back to the backyard.

"Aren't you cold?" Leeba asked, tilting her head to the side.

"For the third time already, no!" Brady huffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Bu-"

"You still up for that ice-cream Brady?" I asked, standing next to Leeba.

"Really? Hell yea-"

"It's too cold for ice-cream." Leeba huffed, shaking her head.

"How can you say no to ice-cream?" Brady asked.

"Easy. I don't want ice-cream." She frowned, tapping her foot on the ground." Why are you guys in a hurry?"

My foot tapped against the floor as I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, we'll be back later, make sure you stay in the house." I grunted, grabbing Brady's collar jerking him to the other side of the house.

"We're leaving her?" Brady hissed, looking back.

"Just wait, she'll come around." And just like I predicted Leeba yelled my name.

"Wait for me!" She shouted, sprinting over to us.

Brady looked at me grinning. "Edward creeps her out." I shrugged causing him to laugh.

"I guess ice-cream sounds good." Leeba grumbled, stomping to the car.

"Why the VoVo?" I asked, sliding into the backseat next to Leeba.

"Your mother took the other car." Collin explained, pulling out of the driveway on the road.

"Aren't you to young to drive?" Leeba asked, looking at the back of Collins head.

"Aren't we all?" He snorted.

"I don't think so?" Leeba mumbled, looking around. Collin looked at her through the mirror as he drove down the road.

"You don't think so? What's that suppose to mean?" Brady asked, turning around.

"You guys are all sixteen right?" Leeba asked.

I nodded my head slowly along with the other two listening to her.

"Then yeah, were not the same age.I'm older than you guys."

"How?" Collin grumbled.

"I'm seventeen turning eighteen in a few months, that's how." She explained smugly.

"No way." I huffed, narrowing my eyes. She couldn't be seventeen.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brady exclaimed.

"You never asked.." Leeba trailed off, looking at the speedometer. "Holy crap! Slow down Collin!"

I chuckled seeing her alarmed face. "Relax, he knows what he's doing. Don't you Collin."

Collin nodded and pulled to an abrupt stop jerking everyone forward.

"Bloody sake! Warn us next time!" Brady shouted, glaring at a laughing Collin.

"Next time I'm driving." Leeba hissed, sliding out of the car. I followed suit closing the door behind me jogging to catch up to Leeba.

"Aw, are you mad?" I joked, putting her into a choke hold ruffling her hair.

"Let me go Clearwater!" Leeba chuckled, failing to push me away.

"Aw, this should be a Kodak moment." Collin sighed, as he held the door open.

"Ladies firsts." Leeba grunted, waving her hand in front of her to Brady and Collin. I laughed releasing her from my hold.

"Nice one Winona." I chuckled, slapping her hand.

"I see we're on last-name basis." Leeba nodded, standing in line.

"Its only fair since you call me Clearwater." I retorted, looking down at her.

"I hate my last name." Leeba huffed, taking a step forward. I spotted Collin and Brady ahead of us arguing over.. whatever.

"You hate a lot of things." I replied, shaking my head.

"No, only a few, of that I'm sure."

"Why do you hate your last name." I asked, glancing down to see her wringing her hand.

"It's not even mine." She sighed, looking up. I bit the inside of my cheek confused.

"It's not?" She shook her head.

"The people who raised me gave it to me expecting me to like it. I hate that name as much as I hate-" she stopped speaking scrunching her nose in the air. "What the.."

I narrowed my eyes confused." As much as you-" I stopped feeling something collided with my leg.

"Sorry." A tiny voice mumbled.

"I told you!" Another hissed.

"Shut up!'

I chuckled helping the little kid up. "Are you okay?" I asked. The boy nodded his head not looking up.

I looked at to the left meeting a pair of amber eyes. The boy gasped nudging the other one dusting himself off.

"Look Seth." The boy - who I'm guessing is Seth - glared at his brother before looking at me.

"No way." He whispered.

My eyes narrowed looking at the twin boys. Their amber eyes reminded me of the Cullens but they had a heartbeat with jet black hair falling to the tips of their ears and warm russet skin.

The boy named Seth smiled holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Seth!" He exclaimed.

I hesitated before sticking my hand out. They couldn't be hybrids either, their skin was warmer than Renesemee's.

"What an awesome name, mines Seth too." I chuckled, shaking his hand. He giggled nudging his brother.

"I'm Skylar." The boy next to him waved shyly, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned, I looked over at Leeba seeing her frowning.

"What's her name?" Seth asked, pointing at Leeba. My eyes narrowed.

He spoke well for a kid. What is he.. two? Three?

"Sorry, I'm Leeba." She chuckled, waving.

"Hi Leeba!" Seth exclaimed, I flinched at his happiness. He reminded me of the old me - before Leah left.

The boy named Skylar whispered something in his brother's ear. "She's pretty." They both giggled. I smirked hearing the words they said.

"She is hun?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow. They both turned to me blushing.

"What?" Leeba asked, looking between me and the boys. They covered each others mouths shaking their head frantically. "Aw, how cute."

I laughed looking at the twin boys, frowning when the smell of something sweet entered my nose.

"Skylar, Abel!?" Someone shouted, I looked around spotting a pale woman jogging towards the boys.

"Corin!" Skylar shouted, running to the woman, the boy named Seth rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"I thought I lost you, don't do that again you hear me." The woman mumbled, hugging the boy close to her.

I tensed hearing the wind-chimed voice. The woman's eyes glanced up meeting mines. Her red eyes widen probably smelling me.

"What are you doing here." I whispered lowly, making sure Leeba couldn't hear me.

"I was just leaving." The vampire mumbled. Collin and Brady appeared behind her growling lowly, making her flinch.

"Corin.." The boy whispered, ducking his head into the crook of her neck.

The name sounded familiar to me but I couldn't think of who said it.

"It's okay, we're going home." She soothed, grabbing the other boys hand.

I bit back a growl as she walked past me leaving the ice-cream parlor.

Leeba's heart rate increased as the leech left. "Are you alright?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She murmured, her hand twitched as she returned her gaze to the menu above.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not, Clearwater." She sighed. She shook her head staring at the ground. "I know what I want."

I blew out deep death letting it go. "What is it that you want."

"One scoop of strawberry ice-cream with sprinkles." She smiled.

Her choice reminded me of the times I took Vessie here to get the same thing.

"Go find a table, Collins paying." I smirked.

"When did we decided that?" Collin asked frowning.

"Dude, you owe me a lot." I grunted. Leeba nodded chuckling lightly as she wandered off to find a table.

"She seems out of it." Brady observed, watching as she walked around. "Look at her, she's passed about three empty tables already."

"Well I would be out of it if I saw someone with red eyes, pale skin and heard of the legends." Brady shrugged.

I bit the inside of my cheek." Do you think she knows what the leech is?"

"I don't know, but I think we should be more careful around her. Who knows what she's thinking."

I nodded my head at his words before snapping ny fingers. "But Edward will know."

"Didn't you say Edward creeps her out?" Collin asked. Brady ordered the ice-creams as I watched Leeba sit down.

"Yeah.." I trailed off biting the inside of my cheek.

Collin nudged me handing me the two ice-creams." Don't worry man, I'm sure she knows nothing."

I nodded my head. "I hope your right."


	39. Chapter 39

Jane glided through the forest with her eyes narrowed and her chin held high. She was trying to force her mind to think of other things not including her nephew's, Leah, or the unknown species back at the hotel.

"Wait!" Alec spoke briskly, coming to a halt. Felix and Jane spun around frowning at the boy.

"What is it brother?" Jane mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Alec rubbed his chest biting the inside of his cheek. "Something feels off."

"Everything feels off with you." Felix grumbled, rolling his eyes. It wasn't anything new, the boy complained more than a pregnant woman discussing her bladder issues.

Alec clenched his jaw pursing his lips into a thin line. "I'm serious Felix, something isn't right."

Jane sucked in a deep breath closing her eyes, willing herself not to think of the twins. "They're okay, Aro set them up a flight already. They will be long gone home before we leave the Cullens."

Felix stood in the middle of the two with furrowed eye brows. His mind twirling with thoughts about his nephew's. He still wasn't use to caring about someone yet, but he knew without a single doubt that he loved the twins and Leah, they were the closet thing to a family. He nodded his head looking back up. "Still. Call to make sure everything is going according to plan."

Alec nodded his head gliding somewhere secluded from the other two.

"Doesn't he realize we'll still hear him?" Felix mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"He knows Felix, he's just likes to think he can still have privacy." Jane hissed, defending her brother.

"Humph," Felix huffed, "kids and their privacy."

Jane felt smug as she spoke the words Felix dreaded to hear. "Yes, our privacy. Just like your's and Heidi's." She smirked. "You must be stupid if you didn't think we all know."

Felix's face remained stoic as he looked at the small pain in the ass- no pun intended. "Theirs nothing going on between Heidi and I."

"Sure, if that's what make you happy." Alec snickered, returning.

"What did they say?" Felix asked, dropping the subject, turning away from Jane's smug smile.

"Everything's fine." Alec nodded, "let's go."

The three Volturi members ran through the Olympic forest occasionally jumping over logs and fallen tress. All too soon they arrived at the Cullens standing shoulder- to shoulder looking at the Olympic coven and their pets.

"We come in peace." Alec whispered lowly, smirking as Felix snickered.

"Hello, Jane, Alec and Felix." Carlisle spoke, taking small steps towards them. "It is a pleasure seeing you three again."

Alec tried to hold it in but hearing those words- _pleasure seeing you three again__- _made him snort.

"Pleasure seeing you again to." Jane greeted, her eyes scanned thorough the vampires landing on the specific one. "She has grown since the last time we saw her."

"Yes, in fact she grows every other week." Carlisle confirmed, smiling politely.

"I feel like sitting down." Jane sighed, tilting her head. "Can we come in? Or do you want us to stay outside?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, but a firm squeeze from Emment made her press her lips firmly against each other.

"Sure, please, do come in." Carlisle chuckled, leading the Volturi into his home.

"What does she prefer to eat?" Jane questioned, observing the hybrid.

From Aro's thought she already knew what the young hybrid did and ate- but they didn't. This whole observation was for them to compare the twins and her. After the incident involving Skylar's heart, Leah and the others began to worry.

Good thing there were more hybrids out there- similar to the twins... In a way.

"She eats animal blood of course, sometimes human food." Carlisle answered, smiling warmly at his granddaughter.

Renesmee bit the inside of her cheek feeling the burning stare Alec gave her. Her eyes focused on the floor avoiding the eye contact.

"Why are you staring at the floor? Is it really that interesting?" Alec asked, confusion laced with his tone.

"N- no." Nessie stuttered, looking at the wall instead.

"You avoid eye contact, why?" Alec egged, leaning forward slightly.

"She's not- "

"Your scared of us, aren't you?" Alec mumbled, feeling miffed.

"We did try to kill her Alec." Felix whispered lowly. "Maybe that's why she's not looking at us."

"Felix." Jane warned, glaring at the wall.

"What a pain in the..." Felix trailed off, hearing the low growl come out of Bella.

"There's a child in the room." Bella mumbled, staring at the ground.

_What the hell? Did she just growl then look at ground telling us what to do?_ Alec thought in disbelief. _The nerve of vampires these days._

"Bella." Carlisle warned, frowning at his daughter -in law.

_Ooh, someones getting a spanking tonight._ Felix thought, smirking.

"Please refrain from using profanity around Nessie." Carlisle spoke, nodding his head.

Jane thought of other questions but none came to mind.

"How does her heart works? Is it strong? Weak? Fast?" Alec asked, letting his eyes stop at her chest.

Alec looked back up hearing another growl from the corner. "Watch it, those aren't where her eyes are."

"You do not scare me. Nor does your pack." Alec chuckled, seeing the guy's scowl quiver. "So watch it." He growled.

Jacob's nose started to flare as his body trembled. He gritted his teeth forcing his wolf to calm down.

"Remember something wolf. If you phase and try to attack you start another war." Jane spoke, locking gazes with him.

Renesmee answered the question breaking the tension. "My heart beat is fast and it is strong." She spoke, blinking at the ground. "That's what grandpa says."

Felix and Alec shared a quick glance that didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. We shall return mid-afternoon tomorrow." Jane spoke standing.

"Can't this hold on for a while?" Bella spoke, folding her arms with a frown.

"And why would we do that Isabella? We can here to learn new information on the child." Felix sighed, rolling his eyes.

_Not to mention a different type of species out there._ Alec thought mentally, clenching his jaw as previous event of the Vesuvius catching him off guard and screaming for help. _I wonder what she is._ He thought softly.

Edward shifted his gaze to the floor not meeting the Volturi's eyes. He heard Jasper's thoughts and knew his brother was curios of the emotions running through him.

"Are you going to share your reasoning why you think we should put this on hold? because I'm dying of old age." Felix grumbled.

"We're heading out-of-town with a friend. Special occasion." Bella murmured, locking eyes with his.

"Does this friend happen to be human?" Jane questioned, an evil glint to her eyes. _Do we look stupid?_ Jane thought. The house smelt of two humans, which was fading away slowly.

Edward flinched hearing someone else's thoughts- preferably Sue Clearwater._ Great, another things to worry about._

"Were you expecting visitors?" Jane pestered, smirking. She took in a deep breath smiling afterwards. "And look at that. It's a human."

Jacob tensed not knowing what to do. _Phase an call in the pack or-_

"Is this the friend?" Alec asked, genuinely curious. The scent was vaguely familiar to him. Vanilla and lavender, his mouth turned downwards in concentration.

Carlisle jumped into action quickly standing to his feet. "Yes, this is our friend. She means no harm." He hurriedly explained.

"How would you know that? She could betray your trust whenever she feels so." Felix spoke.

"She's doesn't know anything about them." Jacob tried, slowly stepping forward. He didn't know where he was going with this.

"How is that?" Jane asked, gliding her tongue across her teeth.

"She only knows of the wolves. She's a mother to wolf." Edward nodded, looking Jane in the eye.

"I'm sure Aro would love to hear that." She chuckled darkly.

Jacob clenched his jaw stopping the growl from slipping out. He flinched thinking about Seth. _If he didn't want to kill me before, he's gonna want to know._ Jacob thought.

The only reason Seth agreed to the wedding and letting his mother come over to the Cullen's was for her happiness and safety.

The engine to the car grew louder as Felix asked his question before. "I'm still waiting Bella."

"We're going to Italy. It'll be quick, I saw everything already. There's no trouble ahead." Alice spoke, standing as well.

"Aro has already agreed." Carlisle spoke, nodding his head firmly.

Jane narrowed her eyes disbelief clouding her eyes. "He did-" she stopped, remembering the time she saw him in Volterra. "I see."

Alec glanced at Edward strangely. _Is it just me or does he look.. constipated?_ "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"And who are all going?" Felix asked.

"Our coven, and Jacobs pack. Again, Aro already knows." Carlisle spoke.

"Well, looks like our visit has come to an end." Jane mumbled glaring at the ground. "See you tonight." She smirked, locking eyes with Edward.

Felix was the first to reach the door and collide with something small.

"Ouch!" Sue yelped, falling on her butt. She huffed, glaring at the person towering over her. "Jesus, wha-" she stopped mid-sentence locking eyes with dark red ones.

_This is my mom. If you saw her, you'd think we're twins._

Felix's eyes widen looking at the older version of Leah. Only the woman's head was full of gray hair, and deep wrinkles on her russet face. He shook his head not believing his eyes, but it was impossible. He saw the pictures Leah showed him.

Sue eyes clouded over in fear, as her heart rate increased. She opened her mouth closing it right away.

She was shocked speechless- again.

"What is taking you so long, Felix?" Jane hissed, shoving him.

Felix snapped out of his trance shaking his head. "Sorry, I didn't see you." He mumbled, grabbing her hand softly, pulling her up with ease.

"I - I'm okay." Sue mumbled, flinching at his coldness. She still wasn't use to the Cold One's lack of heat.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Alec grumbled. His mind kept rewinding back to the girl. Like his mind was punishing him, for his lack of focus.

Sue Clearwater watched as the three Cold One's walked away from the Cullens home frowning. She felt a warm hand touch hers and visibly relaxed as she was pulled into the mansion.

"Who were they? Where's Seth and Leeba-" Jacob cut her off, gently pinching her lips together.

"They went out for ice-cream a few minutes after you left. They're okay." Jacob assured.

Sue glared at the boy in front of her slapping his hands away from her. "Who are they?"

Nobody answered her question.

"We can't tell you that..." Sue nodded hearing the silent yet in Jacob's tone.

"Well, when are they coming back? Leeba and Seth that is." Sue added, sitting down on the sofa. Her heart rate finally calmed down.

Edward frowned hearing Seth's friend named. Many emotions were running through him at the moment, but confusion and frustration overrode the others.

Why did the girl in Alec's mind look familiar? How did she manage to kick him so far? She didn't look human, and their weren't any female werewolves.

Edward sighed, quickly glancing out the window where Seth and his friend we're an hour ago. _And why did she call Leeba for help?_

Edward thought back to when Leeba first arrived at their home. _She's knows something not right._ He growled mentally, clenching his jaw.

It was all over her face. She was suspicious. Why didn't they notice before? Edward mentally shook his head. He looked over at Jacob who was in a deep conversation with Sue.

Edward felt the need to tell Jacob, but quickly pushed the idea away. He'll probably tell Seth, something Edward didn't want to happen. The young shifter would most likely phase and attack them. But what about his family? Should he?

_Jasper and Alice, they'll_ _be able to help._ He thought, firmly nodding his head._ But it'll have to wait. No one else should know. Its to risky, plus it's probably nothing._

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, frowning at her husband.

"Yes, I just need a moment to think." He responded, slowly standing.

He needed to know more about Leeba. Who was she really? How does she relate to what he saw in Alec's mind.

_This is going to be a long trip._ He thought.

Leeba sat at the table staring at the napkins laid out in front of her waiting for the boys to return.

For the third time in her one hundred- and thirty-one year's of living she felt vulnerable and stupid.

_What was I thinking? I could never have a normal life. The signs are right in front of me._ She thought, sighing. _Hushed whispers no human would be able to hear, growling, side glances!_ She ranted.

Leeba shook her head disappointed- in herself. She swore to an old friend she'd keep their loved on out of harms way. And she had, for nearly two years she kept in the dark watching and protecting the two people close to her from the side-lines. Two people who didn't know that she'll put her life on the line for them any time.

So how did she miss this? Wether Seth knew it or not, Leeba knew everything about him. She watched him for _two years_. Silently watching as her younger sister became best friends with him - probably more.

_He's hanging out with Vampires._ She mentally growled, feeling the anger wash over her. Her anger quickly dissolved into bitterness. _I'm being a hypocrite. Me and Vessie have hung out with him, and where half-vampires._

Her head felt like it was going to explode any moment. She wanting to call Vessie and tell the news, but quickly pushed that thought away. Vessie was still missing. No one but herself and two others knew of Seth Clearwater. One was gone and the other was somewhere probably plotting against her at the moment.

So who could she tell?

"What's up with the frown?" Seth asked, nudging her gently.

Leeba shot up in her seat bumping heads with Seth. "Dammit Clearwater, my head." Leeba groaned, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, didn't expect you to be scared shitless." Seth joked, sitting down in the sit next to her. The chairs were pushed together causing their legs to bump into each other.

"You shouldn't sneak up on others. Who knows what could have happened." She chuckled, grabbing her ice-cream out of his hands.

Seth snorted rolling his eyes. "Like you could actually hurt me."

She raised an eyebrow licking her lips noticing how Seth's eyes kept glancing at them. "What?" She asked frowning. "Something on me?

Seth blinked looking back at her confused. "What's on you?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Why are you asking me?" Seth asked, frowning.

Leeba opened her mouth snapping it shut afterwards as Brady and Collin sat down greedily licking their chocolate ice-cream. She rolled her shaking her head disgusted.

"You guys act like you haven't eaten.." Leeba trailed off recalling a memory.

_I feel like my stomach is a bottomless pit of nothing. Maybe it has something to do with-_

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." Brady defended, shrugging his shoulders.

Leah was still in shock from the memory that she didn't respond. "You say growing boy, I say growing man." Collin smirked.

"Says the person with chocolate ice-cream on their chin." Seth grumbled, shaking his head.

Collin and Brady continued to bicker not paying attention to the frowning Seth and Leeba. His hand somehow landed on her thigh causing her to look his way.

"What's wrong? You've spaced out." He whispered, glancing her way.

Leeba frowned taking a deep breath. The memory left a bad after effect on her. Maybe it was sign to call _an old friend _or the guilt of letting Seth into a coven full of vampires. "I -" she paused, feeling a sneeze coming along which only happened when _she _was around.

"What?" Seth asked, backing away. He watched confused as she shook her head darting her eyes left and right. Seth stood grabbing her hand leading her outside.

"What the hell Clearwater, I can walk by myself." Leeba hissed, wiggling herself out of his hands. She gave up when his grip tightened and he spun around.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you saw a ghost." Seth asked accusingly, narrowing his eyes.

Leeba mentally whimpered as his grip tighten. She lifted her head looking him in the eyes. His brown eyes held a variety of emotions. Fear, confusion, and anger. The last one she paid no attention to seeing as he was always anger. "Nothing is wrong with me." Her hand twitched as he shifted.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. What's there to lie about?" Her eyes narrowed as Seth stepped forward.

"You tell me, you're the one lying right now." Seth growled, stepping forward. Leeba's eyes snapped down to his mouth hearing the inhuman growl.

_I remember a few things. Being able to growl is not one of them._

_I'm starting to regret having memories._ Leeba thought huffing.

"Are you even listening to me?" Seth mumbled, stepping forward again. Leeba stepped back quickly.

"Of course I heard you. Did you hear me when I said there's nothing wrong and I'm not lying." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"No matter how many times you try to convince me otherwise Winona, I won't believe you."

"You should."

"But I won't."

"Can you try." Leeba tried, closing one eye. She heard Seth chuckle and opened the closed eye.

"Only if you tell me what's the matter with you and stop lying." Seth sighed, tugging her closer. She jerked forward tripping on a rock landing on Seth chest making them stumble back.

Leeba laughed looking up at him. "I'm not lying Seth. I'm fine, I was thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Leeba whispered, she ducked her head not wanting him to see the frown.

_I wonder what it'll be like if he ever found out? Leeba thought._ She was vaguely aware of Seth sighing.

"How about this. Starting now, we don't keep things from each other." He spoke, looking down at her.

Leah frowned. "I've told you mostly every thing."

"Yeah, but not all."

"I don't know everything about you." Leeba responded narrowing her eyes.

"See, this way we can know more about each other." Seth shrugged smiling softly.

"Why now Clearwater?"

"Well-" Seth paused biting the inside of his cheek. "There's many reasons why, but mainly because I want to get to know you, and not what others say about you." Seth sighed.

"And here I was thinking you were just a bipolar-asshole." Leeba chuckled lightly. "But I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe you'll finally open up." She whispered. Seth tensed biting his lip. "You don't-"

"No, I said no more holding back right?" Seth interrupted raising an eyebrow. She nodded slowly. "So, that means you getting to know me to.. even if that means talking about the past."

"Don't make things hard on yourself, opening up doesn't mean talking about your past. We could talk about other things like-"

Seth's smile cut her off. "Your rambling. But, knowing that their will be someone who could relate with me somehow and won't just sit there and tell me everything will be alright makes me want to." His spoke, nodding his head.

"Wow-"

"What?"

"That was deep." Leeba murmured, resting her chin on his chest. His deep rumble made Leeba sigh in content.

"I can always count on you to make me smile in a serious situation." Seth sighed, ruffling her hair. "If only Leah could meet you." He whispered sadly.

Leeba tensed in his arms snapping her eyes close willing herself to not think about the past.

But it came, all of it.

_Promise me something Leeba, you'll protect him that's all I ask in return.. I wish I could, but being here is making me lose my mind. I can't stand the pity looks or hush whispers they speak of me._

_Don't be a coward, he'll be crushed._

_He'll get over it. I'm sure of it._

"Leeba, what wrong?" Seth asked, pulling her away from him slowly.

Leeba blinked rapidly avoiding eye contact. All the guilt, anger and sadness washed over her.

She felt her heart-break hearing him say those words. He was still broken, there was nothing she could do, but try to help him cope with it. Leeba wished she was the one to go back on her promises, that way she'll be able to tell him what she wanted for weeks now.

But she wasn't, so she watched as the boy she was slowly starting to unravel grieved the lost of his sister.

_This has to stop._ Leeba thought to herself looking back at Seth.

Seth narrowed his eyes confused. "Did I say something?"

"No, I- I just have to use the bathroom." Leeba assured, pulling out of his embrace. Noticing his flinch and the hurt that crossed his face. "I'll be back."

"Sure.." Seth trailed off, watching as she trailed off.

Leeba nodded her head walking back into the Ice-cream parlor bumping into Collin.

"Whoa, slow down Leeba." Collin chuckled, patting her on the head before walking towards the bathroom.  
She listened for any signs of life in the bathroom before pacing the floor clenching her jaw.

_I can't do this. Who the hell am I fooling? I might as well stay home. This could all blow up in my face. There is no win-win, she gets mad at me for telling, and Seth hates me._ Leeba ranted, stopping in front of the mirror.

Her hands balled into fist as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I just can't do this." She whispered, shaking her head. "But I promised, and I don't go back on my promises."

Determination rushed through her body as she grabbed the phone staring at it like it had the black plague. Scratching the back of her head Leeba groaned placing her head on the cold mirror.

_She might not even answer. I havent seen her in two years. She's probably forgotten me already_. Leeba thought. Her head shot up looking back at the phone._ I can do this- no I will do this._

Her hands pressed the numbers she was use to calling a year ago. Leeba pressed her lips together firmly, finger hovering over the call button. _I can do it._ She pressed the green button slowly pressing the phone to her ear.

**One ring.**

_Holy Shit, I actually did it._

**Second ring.**

_Promise me you'll call once in a while to let them know your alright, I'm serious, I won't give you the easy way and tell you they'll be alright. Seth will be at his lowest and weakest because of this._

Leeba growled at the mirror clenching her fist. The harder she tried to push the memories back, they came back full force.

It was like a punishment for what she knew. And what it did.

**Third**.

_I should hang up, right? Who the hell am I talking to? I think I'm going insane. _She thought, sighing in sadness. She couldn't call and demand her to return her promise.

**Fourth.**

_See, I was right. She probably changed her number. Might_-

**Fifth**.

_-as well hang up._

Leeba sighed removing the phone from her air.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A soft voice asked confused.

Leeba gasped, hearing the voice. _What do I do now? Speak a different language, hang up, I'm out of ideas!_

"Who the hell is? Look, I don't have time for your games." Her voice growled causing a sudden anger to flare within Leeba and another memory to come.

_I'll look after him, but you be careful. I'll do my part but you have to do yours._

_And what's that Winona?_

"Do you remember the promise you made two years ago? Hmm, I do. _You_ promised you'd call every once in a while to let them know you were okay. How could you break your promise? I didn't break mines. I thought you were better than that. Guess you proved me wrong." Leeba growled, scowling at the mirror.

The woman on the other line gasped probably shocked. "You- I - Leeba?

"No, it's the grumpy 'ol troll. No wait, that's your brother. Do you want to know something else L.C? I'm guessing after you left, your brother decided to hang out with a coven of Vampires, specifically The Cullens. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Leeba?" She repeated, shocked still clear in her tone.

"That's not the only part. He's so broken and bitter about your absence everytime someone brings your name up he snaps. He won't let anyone in because of you." By now, Leeba's tone wasn't an accusing one, it was genuine hurt.

"He won't let _anyone_ in. That's not the only thing. He has secrets, maybe his friends, maybe not. But I'm sure I _will_. I promised to watch over him and I'll keep that promise."

"Leeba, I - I don't know.. I tried, he wouldn't let me."

Leeba froze blinking. "What?"

"I did call, many times. I never went back on my promise. Theirs still things you don't know about me."

Leeba jaw clenched. "You know, I've spent a few weeks trying to get to know him."

"I'd do anything to see my family again, but the lifestyle I live in now.. it won't work."

Leeba smirked looking at reflection. Her mind formed a plan already one she was willing to finish. "If your mother could handle a bunch of vampires I'm sure everything will work out."

"My mo-""

"I can't talk much now, your brother's waiting for me." Her smirked widened. "But, I'll tell you what. You'll make up for lost time in a few short hours."

"What do you mean." Leah's voice was merely a whisper.

"We're coming to Italy, I'm sure things are bound to happen."

"Leeba, this isn't a good time-"

"I'm not joking Clearwater. Your mother is getting married to Charlie Swan." Leeba whispered.

"Married... Charlie? What happened to her and Harry?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll see you soon, maybe then we can sit down a talk. Two years are a long time." Leeba mumbled, sighing.

"No, Leeba, tell me-" Leeba hung up the phone cutting Leah off.

_Holy crap, I guess I needed that._ Leeba thought, her head shot up remembering a very important detail. _Shit, there gonna think I had the runs or something!_

Scowling, she quickly left the bathroom bumping into someone once again. "Dammit, this has to stop." She hissed.

"S-sorry." Brady stuttered, his eyes darted back and forth as he twitched nervously.

"What's up with you? Looks like you have something on your mind." Leeba chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ermm... Nothing, I just came to get you, everyone was starting to worry."

"It was Seth, wasn't it?" Leeba smiled, looking towards the window.

"Yeah, let's go." Brady whispered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His head bowed down as his eyes found the ground to be interesting.

Leeba frowned taking note on his behavior. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Brady nodded opening his mouth to say something but Seth silenced him taking Leeba's hand. "What took you so long Winona?"

"Long line, you won't believe how many girls where in there." Leeba huffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Brady narrowed his eyes sliding in the passenger seat. _There wasn't a line._ He thought, _just like there wasn't one in the men's room._

He heard bits and snippets of her conversation from the other side. Which had him confused. With Leeba there was more than meets the eye. She knew Seth had a secret, but didn't know what. He needed to know more about Leeba, for all they knew she could be a huge threat to their existence.

_Who was she on the phone with? What does she mean about a promise._ Brady glanced at Collin to see him focusing on the road in his own world. _Should I tell? Would they believe me_? Brady thought.

His eyes traveled to the backseat looking at Leeba and Seth who were speaking in hush whispers with each other smiling_. He'll probably kill me for even thinking of these type of things. She makes him happy, maybe its nothing._

Turning back around Brady sighed to himself. _I gotta hide these thoughts, no one can know, it'll only cause problems._ Brady groaned, leaning his head against the window.

"Are you alright man?" Collin asked, frowning at his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking." Brady whispered, returning his gaze back to the road. He heard Leeba's giggle and mentally sighed.

_What are you hiding Leeba?_

**Sorry if things are going to fast. I feel like the story is dragging and don't want it to be pass a amount of chapters. Things needed a little push to get things started. If your confused feel free to PM me. **


End file.
